Flower Petals And Swords
by Goldycat94
Summary: When Barrett meets a fiesty girl, who isn't afraid to stand up to him, he feels a bit intimidated, almost challenged. Maybe in love. OCxRayxBarrett KylexYue Partial song fic at times. R&R Please, my lovlies!
1. The Break Of Day

~  
Alright, here's the fanfiction I've been working on for the past week. So far, I have 30,000 words ready, or so. Maybe more. I haven't checked. Nine chapters, is the amount I have _ready_ at the moment. fffff. It takes so long to do spell check. (I know how to spell, I just have issues with my eyesight, and I can't see minor details such as when I miss the 'l' in slightly. oAo) But otherwise, I try to keep everything neat. :3 Please tell me if a sentence doesn't make sense. Sometimes I read things the wrong way. ALSO, PLEASE Tell me if I manage to get Ray and Roy screwed up! _ Why must there be two character with almost the same exact names...

Now, this chapter is kind of boring...it's the intro, and I stuck to it like glue. I promise the other chapters are more interesting. Now, some things may be...backwards, in this story. First of all, the characters, Erino (Kyle), and Arissa, (Kyla?), are not like they were/are in the story. (Not that there even _was_ a Kyla, I just hear that's the name people use.) Erino, is not strong, he's a pansy. How I view him...xD Arissa, is the fighter. And Erino...well...he's just there for his looks. (At least for now.)

Also, I know Byron isn't too bad in the game, but this is how I view him.

-cue godzilla scene- -shot-

Anyway. Since, this is an intentional, (I dunno if they'll last, or even get together officially, OTL) BarrettxArissa fic, there will be no Leonel.

ORWILLTHERE.

I'm actually planning on putting him in this story, as Dorothy's cousin. Yeah. Whatever. He'll be in there. BECAUSE I WUV HIM. Except he'll be older..Ok. I'm probably confusing my small fan-base. D: Anyway. That's all you guys need to know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory.

or Barrett.

Or Leonel...

-sob-

AND, I do not mean to steal anyone's ideas. If my story seems similiar to another, I'm sorry. I've had this for about a year, and I can honestly say, I don't read many fanfictions of Rune Factory because there are no good ones.

* * *

...Ugh..Where am I?

I opened my light blue eyes, vision blurry as I saw cherry blossoms falling onto my knee-length, black skirt. Light blonde, almost white hair shifted to be in my face, before I pushed it away. "..What is this place?" I asked myself, sitting up as I took the time to blink. I could now see clearly, and I saw a young man next to me, apparently, out cold.

That wasn't very assuring in this moment.

_Now who is this? God, what happened..._ I pondered various questions in my head, not noticing as the young man's eyes fluttered open, revealing brown eyes as a breeze tousled his shaggy amber hair. He wore a blue bandana, that had strange white marks on it. I made a note to ask about that later, then, interrupting my thoughts, he spoke.

"Who, are you?" He asked, his voice quiet, as though he was afraid to break the silence I had kept, since I had been simply staring at him. I wasn't really aware that I had a considerably cold expression on my face and features, since it was just how I was...or at least, how I was right _now._ Otherwise, I couldn't remember a thing..

"I dunno. Who are you?" I tilted my head, watching as he stood, looking around as though he hadn't heard me. My thoughts wandered to how nice it looked here. Kind of like in a fairy tale...but I couldn't remember many of those at the moment.

I had yet to realize I had a plainly demonic look on my face, a grin I didn't notice spreading across my pale face. "...I do-," the boy was cut off as he started to speak, sort of stuttering since he was staring at the creepy look I had, but that wasn't what cut him off. What cut him off, had long lavender hair, and purple eyes. A demon, you may ask? In the clothing of a young, wide-eyed girl? Maybe.

"Who is this?" She asked, a bright smile on her face as she held both hands behind her back, obviously all happy for no reason. The second thing I noticed about Dipsy, was that she wore a pink and brown dress, or at least, a deformed dress. Was that supposed to be attractive? Aiming to look the same color as medicine you use to prevent puking? Gotta love that look.

As the young man, looked towards Dispy, he blinked, about to talk, before the girl, tossed her hair, making the boy sneeze as he caught wind of her fancy, over-powering perfume. "I dunno, I can't remember any-" Before he could talk anymore, the girl, squealed, clapping for some, stupid reason.

"We should make you a name!" Was I being ignored? I was sitting right there, looking up at Dipsy, with a slightly irritated, and confused glare. Wonder how she blocked that out. Ah, well. Who knew! Who cared? Who wanted to throw her dress out?

After a few seconds, I rose up, the boy stuttering before he blurted out the name, 'Erino!', making 'Dipsy', flail, and clap some more. I fainty heard Dipsy say her name was 'Mana', before Erino was cut off, yet again, but this time by what seemed to be an earthquake.

Once I had fallen to the side and behind a tree, now stuck in a bush, Mana seemed to notice me. "Who're you?" She asked in her ever-happy tone of voice. For some reason, that made me want to punch her.

During my time of sitting on the ground, I had somehow confirmed 'Arissa', was a nice name. So, I decided it'd be best to just tell her I didn't remember anything but my name. To prevent her from ignoring my name request, and naming me 'Fluffy'.

"Arissa is my name. I don't remember anything either." Mana, just continued to stare, before her attention went to Erino again. Wow, nice. After a few seconds, I once more got up, this time falling back and bracing myself against the tree as I heard a sugary giggle come from Mana.

"The cherry blossoms sure are pretty..." I heard Erino say, not really paying attention as Mana made a gurgle like noise, me assuming that was some sort of demented giggle of sorts, her saying a quick n' quiet, 'Thanks~' Before Erino blinked, now paying attention as he said, 'I meant the cherry blossoms..." Yeah, I kinda got that. Wonder how Princess Buttercup didn't...

A small blush came to Mana's face as she nodded, muttering a faint, 'Oh yes, they are..' before going silent.

Suddenly, I decided to state, "Your outfit could compete with the cherry blossoms, since it's so gay looking." Oops, did that slip out? I was now standing straight up, facing the now red faced Mana as she pouted, a flail coming along. "At least I don't look like I'm mourning someone!" She made a squeak like noise at the end, and I assumed that was the 'angry' noise she made. It just made me want to laugh, though I hide that.

"I'm not some Princess; I don't need to dress like I'm in a fairy tale." Was all I said, before a booming yell of, "MANA! YOU ARE NOT MARRYING HIM, YOU HEAR ME?", I soon saw were the yell came from, as I saw a large, muscular man come near Mana. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and my opinion, seemed too old to be hanging around us youngin's..

"Father!" I heard Mana exclaim, turning to 'Daddy Dearest', since I didn't know his real name, I'd dub him as that. "Excuse him, please." She said to Erino as he kept up his, 'I'm a bumble-bee~' act, since he was poking at falling cherry blossoms.

Mana had a sudden change in attitude, jumping up as she pointed at Erino. "His name is Erino." She said. Good lord, she was a hyper girl. I was being ignored, pondering throwing a rock at the seemingly non-existent Erino.

"Hey, Daddy, I bet Erino could use that farm we have!" For a brief moment, Dipsy _actually_ caught my attention for a reason other than disgust. "Oh, no, I don't want to-" Erino, the person I had titled, 'King of Being Cut off', was cut off again, Mana saying a, "Oh, it's no trouble!" Before she turned to her father, him saying, "I guess that would work...especially since we'd have another customer!" His voice always seemed to boom. What was with that?

I quickly broke into the conversation, since I was wondering, if maybe they had a place for me to stay. I mean, they had just offered some dude they didn't know a spot at their farm. How much easier could it get? "May I ask what is to come of me?" I asked, the father, who he had just explained his name being 'Douglas', to Erino, turned to me.

"And who are you?" He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly, arms crossed as he analyzed me. Made me felt like an experiment or something... "My name is Arissa." I replied, not bothering to show any signs of respect. After all, I could just claim I had forgotten my manners. Ah, the advantages of being dubbed a brainless-fool.

"I am sorry, but we don't have any other places for you to go." Mana said, not letting her father answer the question, her face curled into a scowl as she had her arms crossed as well. She actually looked like a piglet or something. Not threatening...what-so-ever.

After a second, she added on, "Maybe a monster will eat you." Oh, ow, Burn. Yeah, not really. I rolled my eyes are her, gaze going to a tree as I heard Douglas explain that Erino's farm, which was to the left of where I was. After a few seconds, I followed after, but took a small bypass through some bushes, ending up in the middle of an empty street.

* * *

I was glad I could suppress the idea of taking a branch and slamming it into Mana's head, because I really didn't need to be stuck in jail. Or, whatever they had around here. I didn't know what they had. Didn't really care. I had heard Mana, or Douglas, say that this place was called 'Alvarna.' Interesting name for a small, and odd looking town.

For the first time, I felt something clank against my leg, earning a strange look to come from me, before I looked down. I could see a dagger, or at least I assumed it was a dagger, hanging in a sheath from my leg. Wonder how I missed that before. Ah, well. At least I had a weapon. I could faintly see it was incrusted with four rubies, two on each side of the handle, and a sapphire in the middle. Hm.

I could see planters filled with bright flowers lining the side of the street I was on, along with some street-lamps, and a few benches every so often. After a while of just staring at nothing, I turned to my left once more, and started to walk.

The first shop I came across was a Bath House. I made a mental note of it's where-abouts. Just for later knowledge.

Before I could get any farther along, a young woman with blonde hair, and blue eyes, waved towards me. She didn't really look like me, though we shared similar hair colors, she had a different color for her eyes. And, her face was more like a doll's, than mine. Mine was thin, and could be compared to a corpses.

Attractive, right?

"Hello! My name is Julia, what's yours?" The girl asked me, as I walked over to where she sat, towering over her. Another trait we didn't share. I was considerably taller than her. Even if she was standing, I'd still be taller.

"My name is Arissa." I replied, in a somewhat cold tone, though I didn't care much about being polite. It wasn't my style, you get? Fo shizzle. ...

'Julia', seemed almost appalled by my attitude, a quiet 'Oh, well I have to go fix up the bath house...come by when you uh...need a bath!', before she got up, quickly disappearing into the bath house, closing the door behind her hastily.

After that, I went on my way, shrugging lightly as a leaf landed on my shoulder, batting it off before I came to another store, this one saying it was a weapon shop. And, apparently the last shop on this street.

Once I had finished reading the sign, I opened the door, barely having time to blink as I heard a young boy, who's voice was still high pitched, obviously not past his teens, complaining. I then had no time to react as a dart like object went flying past my face, piercing my cheek as it went.

As soon as I felt my skin be slashed, I had taken my dagger out of it's sheath, somehow, out of reflex. A yell of, "Jake! What did I say about throwing weapons around in here?' came from a tall, even taller than me, female blonde.

This woman had swords, daggers, feathers, the whole works, hanging from any place possible on her. Great first impression. After she had finished yelling at the other boy there, who wasn't young, and in fact, looked my age, she turned to me.

I spotted a harsh glare from 'Jake', though I wanted to call him, 'Weed-head', since his eyes were the color of a weed, and for other reasons. He also had short, spiky silver hair. His expression, hatred. "She shouldn't have been..." He cut himself off, catching a glance at my dagger, before grumbling and turning away.

The little boy whom had been complaining before, sighed and shook his head. He had...strange blonde hair. It looked almost green, though it was a blonde color. Was everyone in this town blonde? It felt like it. Maybe I'd fit in.

Aw, who am I kidding? That'd be impossible for me. At least, as far I see...

I saw the mother, or at least I assumed the mother of, since the kid was calling her 'Mom', come towards me, smiling. "Hello love, want a sword? I doubt it though, since you have that work of art there." She laughed as she looked at my dagger. "My name is Tanya and that is my son, Roy." She jerked towards the kid, him saying a quick 'hello'.

"My name is Arissa, nice to meet you." I replied with little to no feeling in my voice. Tanya, seemed surprised by my tone of voice, and cold attitude I wore on my face. "Well, love, I best get back to work..." She said, turning to go and walk towards a desk, papers falling off the edges, swords that were flanking her hips, clanking as she went.

I decided on just walking out, maybe to find someone who wasn't: A. Overly happy. B. Having a hankerin' for killing. Or C. Just rude. (A/N And, we all know, you're not rude _at _**all**, Arissa.)

On my way back towards the other side of town, I spotted the general store.

Then, who owned it.

_Mana and Douglas._

Mental note, don't go there unless I'm about to die. Or something. We'll go with the 'or something'.

After a few moments, I came to a clinic, and went in, just for the heck of it.

"You should get a real job, Alicia!" I saw a pink haired older women speaking to a lavender haired young women Who, may I say, was wearing one hell of an outfit. It looked as if a chip-squeak had eaten part of her dress..or whatever she wore.

The older women wore a nurse's uniform and had glasses, which she was fiddling with. I looked around for a few moments, this place was...bland. And white. And it kinda creeped me out. Maybe I didn't like clinic's in my past life.

"I am a good fortune teller, though! Why can't you believe in me?" The younger woman yelled, obviously not aware of my presence as I shuffled backwards, pondering whether or not to leave.

"They always fight, don't worry! I am Ray, I work here and I'm a doctor. Who may you be?" I glanced towards the man walking towards me as he spoke sweetly. Surprisingly, he wasn't too sugary...he was sort of kind. Maybe I'd like him after all.

I nodded towards him as the girls barked at eachother, opening my mouth to state my name, noticing his light pinkish hair, that had just a hint of lavender in it, pale blue eyes shining as I spoke, "My name is Arissa."

I wouldn't say he looked like a doctor, he looked more like an average young, and maybe even handsome man. In the eyes of some girls, that is.

"That's Alicia, my sister and she," He had started by jerking towards the youngest of the two women, then he jerked towards the eldest, "is my mother, Natalie." Ray finished as he walked forward, looking displeased towards the two of them. "Mother, sister dear, must you always fight? Please do stop, we have a guest..." He said towards them, crossing his arms as he stared down at them with a glare, that could compete with a sword's sharpness.

"Fine..." They both huffed, looking away from each other, arms folded as they tried to contain themselves.

After a moment, Alicia looked towards me, as though she hadn't just been arguing with her mother. "Hey, you would look nice in one of my dresses! Want to borrow one?" She asked, tilting her head as she changed both the subject, and mood.

I had already looked her over, and if all her 'dresses' were like the one she wore, I don't think I'd want one. "No thanks, I prefer clothing that can cover me." I said bluntly, Alicia frowning as she pouted. "No need to be so serious! It's an open offer either way...Since you don't look nice as it is, one of my dresses could fix you u-" And that was where I had turned, walking out before I could hear anymore. Why be insulted about how I looked?

I already had a twitch going, my eyes being closed as I walked into a park-like area. Once the twitch in my eye had died down, I opened my eyes, walking past a board.

It was a suggestions board. Maybe someday that would come in handy. If I needed money or something. After a second, I heard a voice interrupt my thoughts, though it was neither sugary, or rude sounding.

"Hello, who are you?" I turned to see a black haired woman with light blue eyes, that matched the sky, tilting her head at me as she showed a light smile on her face.

For the first time since I had 'come to' by that cherry tree, I smiled slightly. A true smile, not a smirk. "Hello, my name is Arissa. And you are...?" I replied with my own question, the girl's kimono shifting as she walked closer to me, nodding.

"My name is Yue, nice to meet you! I am a traveling saleswoman. I saw you fighting with some of the towns-people. Don't worry, they treat all newbies that way. The last person to come here was Tanya, and she was treated as an outcast for years! But, you're different. I doubt they'll accept someone young..." I heard the girl explain to me, me nodding slightly.

After a moment of me registering all of what she said, she jerked towards the left, opening her mouth again to speak. "Cecilia, who lives at the Inn, is sweet. She's one of my friends. I bet you'd like her!" Somehow, Yue maintained the ability not to ramble, and she had a bright happiness to her.

I wish I was that happy with my life.

Not that I had one...

"Thank you, I will do that.." I looked around once more, before Yue broke into my thoughts again. "Are you staying here in Alvarna?" She asked, light blue eyes blinking.

"No...probably not. I will just go where I can, I guess.." I trailed off as I thought for a moment. Why on earth would I want to stay here?

Maybe something magical would happen to make me want to stay.

A small frown came to Yue's face as she spoke again, "I go around to many places, maybe I will see you again, if you decide to leave here. But otherwise, I'd hope we could be friends."

"Aren't we already friends?" I asked, small smile still on my face as I saw Yue's face light up slightly, showing that she was happier than she had been before.

Yue was one of those people you automatically clicked with. I liked that. She was kinda like Ray.

"Why yes, I guess we are. Anyway, come to me if you need anything." She called as she went to another part of town, waving with her sleeve as she went.

Once again, I turned to the left, moving around the fountain in the middle of the 'park', coming by a large manor. I glanced up, sort of admiring it's beauty. At first, I didn't want to go in, but, curiosity _did_ kill the cat.

I walked forward, opening one of the big doors, hearing a roar as I entered. "Cecilia, make me an omelet, the one I LIKE this time!" I glanced around, seeing I was in a foyer of sorts, glancing up the stairs, which were on either side of the room, leading up to a landing where a somewhat fat, blonde man huffed.

"And make me elfish style pancakes with fresh squeezed lime juice." A childish voice sounded, from a stick figure-like man, who was always blonde haired, who stood on the bottom landing of the left stair-way.

I looked towards him, he returned the look and lit up like a light bulb and walked over to me, coming down the long flight of stairs in swift, girl like prances

Though, he was a male...or was..he? His green eyes...shone like...weeds. With morning dew on them. That was the only way to explain them. Sort of like with 'Jake's' eyes.

I looked away for a moment, taking note of the manor's expensive apparel.

I raised my eyebrows as I saw the young man in front of me, him taking my hand and kissing it lightly before looking up at me. "Well, Miss, you look lovely! No, the word lovely could not _possibly _explain how you are!"

I was not impressed by this. Did he read fairy-tales as a life guide? Honestly. He wasn't the frog prince. Even if he could be compared _to_ a frog.

"And you look like a washed up prince on too little food and too much spoiling." I said back cooly.

I saw his eye twitch as he retreated back up the stairs, mumbling about how I was a strange girl for not being clingy to him.

"Hello! My name's Rosalind. Oh, and Ceci, make whatever is easiest, ok?" I heard a young girl say, from where she stood on the landing of the right stair-well. Her silver colored hair made her light green eyes shine even more than I thought was possible.

She had been talking to a red headed elf girl, who had forest green eyes. "Ok, Rosalind, and hello as well." The elf girl turned to me, nodding towards me as she bowed slightly.

That must be Cecilia. Or, I just assumed. Since she was called that. "What's your name?" Rosalind asked, as Cecilia gathered a cup from the young blonde man. I heard him give a snort, while his father, or I assumed to be father, watched me.

"My name is Arissa." I replied, watching as Cecilia walked through large doors, just under the stairs.

"This is Max my brother and my father, Herman." Rosalind said, motioning to them, in turn. Herman looked rich, as did Max and Rosalind. Rosalind seemed nice...but I didn't want to hang around to find out otherwise.

"Thank, I would like to meet...Ceci, you called her? Then I will leave." I said, watching as Max pouted, obviously childish in all ways. Rosalind nodded before walking up to Herman, talking with him about something.

I opened the doors Cecilia had gone through, finding it lead to a kitchen. I could easily spot Cecilia chopping up carrots on the other side of the room.

"Hello, my name is Arissa." I said, making her jump slightly before I added, 'Yue said you and her were good friends." I said, walking up to her. Her eyes did not stray from her cooking as she replied, "I am Cecilia, or just Ceci. I live at the Inn, and I am the maid and cook here." I suddenly pitied her for having to be here. Who would want to put up with these guys?

"Are you staying here in Alvarna?" She asked as she thoughtfully chopped up a carrot and diced it.

"Probably not. Your friend suggested I meet you, but I see you are busy. So, I will get going. If you ever need anything, just ask." For some reason, I said that. I didn't know why. I just had a feeling she may need me at some point.

I looked around the kitchen as I heard Ceci respond again. "Ok, nice to meet you." She said, as I walked away, loudly as to meet my ears as I left the manor and made my way to the next house, or shop.

I glanced at what looked like an Inn, walking forward and into it before I was pushed aside, almost falling over, before I noticed it was Jake who had done it. I growled, basically falling into the Inn, since Jake had stormed out.

"Hey, you! Jerk! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, face scrunched up in a scowl as I flailed towards him. "What, human?" He asked in a hiss, turning to look at me. I could have sworn I saw flames in his eyes.

"_Human_ wants an apology!" I screamed towards him, as he evidently grinned, speaking again. "No human gets a sorry from me, so bye, Human." He said, pushing himself the rest of the way out of the door.

Well. That hadn't gone well. I saw an older man; an elf, look towards me as he sighed heavily. Egan said a quiet 'Sorry about him...My name is Egan..' before I noticed a burning feeling on my leg. Glancing down, I could see what looked like flames licking at the fabric of my skirt.

Though the flame, was more orange, and felt like someone was tearing at my flesh with a dagger. I said hastily that my name was Arissa, then fled, batting at the 'flame' frantically. As soon as I found a shady area, I leaned against a fence, stomping my foot before the 'flame' faded.

(A/N OTL I'm bad at explaining powers or making them.)

That...was weird. I watched as some of the 'flames' danced across my finger tips, making me tilt my head before I shrugged, letting it go, ignoring the flames. They soon faded as I kept walking, glancing to my black , thigh high skirt which had white lace patterns. My gaze then went up to my chest, and I realized I was actually wearing a dress. I wonder how I missed that. Ah, well.

As I went on my way, I flexed my fingers, seeing that the flames were gone, not really paying attention as I swerved, making my way past the Church, ending up in front of what was a place that looked like an office of some sort. Before hearing a roar of some sort. I blinked as I focused on what was going on, which was an older man, at least by what I could see from a crack in the door, yelling at a younger boy, who had dirt brown hair, and a red bandana which covered his eyes almost all the way. Which made it hard to tell what he was thinking. As far as I could see, he had teal eyes. His attire, and his attitude from what I saw, made him appear to be a warrior of some sort.

"Barrett, where are you going?" The older man asked, me assuming the young man was named Barrett. I saw Barrett cross his arms, staring at the man in front of him. "It's none of your business. What do you care anyway?" I heard Barrett ask, his voice deeper than I had expected.

"Don't speak to me like that!" The old man boomed at Barrett, who made his way to the door. I was about to move, but to my horror, he got the door open before I could move. He was so fast that he knocked me over, making both of us tumble over. Him, awkwardly hovering over me.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, as I slipped out from under him, patting my ruffled dress down as I glanced at the old man, seeing him being slightly pissed off. Barrett was busy getting up, so I murmured a small, 'Sorry sir.' to the other man. "You, you were listening in!" He said aloud, basically treating me like I was five and brainless.

"Yes sir, sorry if I got your glasses in a snitch." I said back at him, which made him scowl at me. "Why, you little brat!" He looked me over, almost excitedly noticing that I had a weapon. And that my attire, which could be considered tramp-ish, since it was burnt, and worn. "You're new here. I forbid you from staying at the inn, or even anywhere else! We don't need any fighters in my peaceful town! I am Mayor Byron." He added his name at the end, for reasons unknown, and I didn't really care.

He seemed to be staring at my face, somehow even more irritated as he did so, yet I wasn't aware as to why. I just shrugged instead.

I had raised an eyebrow, finding that the name 'Moron' would suit him a lot more. "Doesn't Tanya _make_ weapons for a reason?" I asked, tilting my head as I crossed my arms, now noticing that Barrett, had either fled, or slipped away in the time I had taken to pay attention to Byron.

I saw he was red-faced as I stated that, stuttering various things. He probably was just angry that I had seen he wasn't perfect or something. "Being sassy won't work here, Miss." He said, stamping something onto a piece of paper. Instead of sticking around, I turned and left, leaving an angry and disturbed Byron in my wake. Now, I made my way to that Church I had passed, since it was the only place I had missed so far.

"Is there really a God?" I heard Barrett ask an old man; I was surprised to see the old man had a large scar across his left eye, making it so the eye was never to be seen. "Of course, Barrett!" The old man roared while laughing. "How can you be sure? What if there was a battle, would this 'God' save them? or-" I decided to dance my way into the conversation here, just to be awesome. "Of course God would protect them. But some people are meant to leave us."

Wow, I had said something that made sense. Maybe I hadn't lost all of my memory. I saw that I had startled a young girl with pink hair as I spoke, making her look at me, as well as Barrett, who was very, very un-amused.

"Cammy, go play outside." The old man told the little girl, I saw her quickly ran off, happy to get out of there. Barrett then turned to me. "How do you know? You just crash into people and cause trouble! I don't think _anyone_ wants you here." He growled towards me. I saw the old man turn away, muttering under his breath. "I am done here, Gordon, thanks for talking, If that's what you could call it!" Barrett half screamed.

Before more could happen, the flames from before started to pick up, burning, or tearing, at my dress. Wonderful. I didn't even wait for Barrett to get out first, flying past him before almost colliding with a young woman. I noted her blonde hair as I said, 'Sorry, gotta go, name's Arissa,' then went off, hearing the girl say her name was Dorothy, before I got out of earshot. Now twirling to the right as I ran into what appeared to be a park.

I was trying not to panic, since I had a growing flame on my leg, that didn't want to go away. Instead, I sat on the ground, doing flail like movements, trying to get it to go out. The pain, well, it made me want to scream bloody murder, but I decided it'd be better not to.

I heard rustling before seeing someone kneel down, though I wasn't looking at their face, too busy freaking over the weird flames growing. The once pristine grass around me had been dyed a red color, that probably being from my own blood.

After a few moments, I heard a rip, and forced myself to look up. What I saw, was not something very comforting. I saw a pissed off Barrett, who muttered some sort of spell, before he slammed his hands down, roughly, I may say, onto my leg.

That earned a yelp from me, before I attempted to punch him. Too bad he caught my hand, before letting it go, using his scarf, which had been around his shoulders, as a bandage, wrapping it around my leg. Without my permission.

And the cuts were high up on my thigh. Y'know, not many girls like being touched there without permission given out.

Before he could finish, I scrambled backwards. "Leave me alone!" I almost snarled towards him, only to be caught and dragged back. "Shut up and let me help you!" He hissed, as my eye twitched.

After a moment of silence, the flames from before came around, though this time, they caught fire to Barrett's shirt. Which, made me laugh as I pointed at him, like I was five, and he had just gotten a mud pie to the face.

"Ah!" He fell backwards, now slapping at the flame, obviously losing it. He tried that spell he had used before, it not working. As if in sudden realization, his eyes went wide, though that was a brief moment, before a demanding yell came from, "make it go away!" He was now flailing, the flames getting close to his hair.

Aww. His hair may be his only nice feature. No need to ruin that. After a moment, I tried to calm down, the flames gradually disappearing as I did so.

"...Where did you learn that?" He asked me, patting at his burnt shirt, muttering a faint, 'that's gonna leave a mark,' before looking to me with a slightly blunt expression.

"I don't know." Was all I said, raising to stand up, grumbling as I saw the damage done to my dress. Let's just say, it made me look like Alicia. And not in a good way.

"..." He didn't seem to believe that line as he stood as well, hands shoved into his pockets. Before they could get into his pockets, I noticed there was a gash, that hadn't been there in the Church, or at his house. Had I done that?

"Listen, I don't care if you believe me or not, but I _don't_ know where I learned that. I have no memory." I shrugged before turning away, noticing Barrett walk off.

That didn't matter to me..right? Right.

After a little while of walking, I passed into the same place as where I had come-to, looking to a pathway, which I hadn't traveled on. I made my way around, spotting Yue talking with Erino, from the corner of my eyes, as I made my way along the path.

I came to a stop, seeing a sign that read: Monsters ahead, no entry unless you have permission.

Did everything need permission around here?

And was that to say there weren't already monsters in that town? Mayor Byron would be a good example. And Barrett. And Jake. And...everyone, really.

After walking a little farther, there was a three-way intersection.

Hm. Left, right, or forward? Which way to go? Forward, I could see a snowy mountain, to the left, I could see a forest, which appeared to be stuck in the season of fall, and to my right, I could see a lush forest. I decided on that. After moving on, I came across another sign, barely paying attention when I read that it was called Trieste Forest.

I just went on, able to spot what looked like huge apples almost immediately. Then they moved. Making me take out my dagger, darting forward to slash at them, before they disappeared.

When I had finished that, I walked into another clearing, going through it and to the right, before I was in another clearing. After that, I saw an actual apple tree. As if to be cautious, since I didn't know if the tree, or apples, were a live, I walked forward, shuffling around.

Well, the apple tree wasn't alive, but the pig on two feet charging towards me, was. I swerved to the side, falling onto the forest ground with a loud thud. I quickly got up, but none-the-less, was shot with an arrow, which hit my arm. I didn't bother taking it out, slashing at the 'pig', which I had adaquetly named 'Mana', before it disappeared into a burst of green sparks.

Once that was done, I took the arrow out of me. I then gathered about a dozen apples, struggling to hold them as I made my way out of the forest. Luckily, I wasn't attacked, and I even managed to get a few gems. And some rusty..thing from the battle I had been in with that 'Mana'.

I was quite startled when I heard Yue speak, "What are you doing here? It's not safe!" She seemed to spot my wound right then and there, gawking at it, before she helped me with my load of apples.

I smiled slightly, as if to show her I was fine. "I came here because I'm not allowed to be in town. Or, at least sleep there. I came here because I wanted to see how well I'd fair, and because I kind of need money..."

"Please, just don't get hurt...anymore, ok? I don't know how to fight, so I can't help you if you get in trouble! In fact, only one other person, other than Jake knows how to fight in our town. That's Barrett. I wouldn't want to bother him either..."

I blinked as I heard that. Barrett fought monsters? I wonder why he didn't just stick a dagger through me when we met. He seemed so pissed, that I would assume any fighter would have murdered me then and there!

"Thanks for the information...Hey, you said you were a saleswoman; can I sell any of these items?" I asked, Yue glancing at the apples in her hands. "Oh, yes, these look nice. I can make you a trade for some items if you like. How about ten apples and all those gems for a backpack and some clothes?" She asked, as I handed her all but my two apples. "That sounds good." I Said with a small smile.

Oh. Looks like I had forgotten that...thing, which I learned to be a rusty arrow piece, since I had taken a look at it, as I pulled it out of a pocket. "Hey, Yue, how much for this?" I asked, jerking my hand towards her. I probably wasn't worth much, it being just a dusty old piece of junk, but every little bit of money would help me.

Yue blinked before putting all the stuff I had given her into her own bag, handing me my back pack and clothes. "Ya know, Barrett was asking for an arrow piece on the suggestion board. Why not give it to him? It might gain some favors." ...

Gee, I really wanted to go out of my way to deliver a dusty old arrow piece to Barrett.

"Oh...k. Sure, I'll give it to him." I had a disgusted look on my face, though I was trying to smile. "Why the sad face?" Yue asked, me stuffing my clothing into the back pack I had received. "Nothing, Just thinking..." I said in return, muttering a quiet, 'I'll see you later,' as I walked away, leaving Yue to wave at me, telling me to be careful.

As I made my way through-out town again, I noticed the sun was setting. When I finally got to the other side of town, I looked at the suggestion board. Sure enough, Yue was right. I took the notice saying Barrett had asked for the arrow piece, and went off again.

Assuming that Barrett would be around town instead of at his father's house, I wandered around. Since, I'd rather go around, not find him, and start over in the morning, then get caught by Byron.

After going through sunset ridden streets, I found Barrett near the clinic, looking deep in though as he stared into space.

That was, until I quietly coughed, announcing that I was there.

"What is it?" He asked, his gaze rising from the ground, and stopping on me as he stared. He seemed a bit angry when he saw it was me, and I wasn't really phased by that.

I walked forward and towards him, standing to the side, leaning on one leg as I looked up at him. "Yue said you needed an arrow piece, and I found one, so I thought I'd give it to you. Since it'd be a waste to just throw it out." I didn't want to seem like I needed an excuse to come and see him.

No need to give the wise any ideas.

I then shoved the piece of junk into his hands, seeing his facial expression light up as he saw it. "..Thanks." He sure was a man of few words. Unless he was pissed, that is..

"You're welcome, now I will be on my w-" Before I could finish my sentence, or turn away, Barrett shoved a small bag into my hands. I could faintly hear the clinking of metal coins as I looked down at it.

"What's this?" I asked, glancing up at him, not really getting why I would be rewarded for doing such a minor task.

"That, is some money for giving me this." He said, shaking his head as he started to walk away, putting the arrow piece into his pocket as he went.

I blinked, remaining staring after him, watching as the sun glinted off him, almost making him appear to be angelic...

Gah...just a trick of lighting...

Since there wasn't much else to do, and since it was getting late, I turned on my heels, heading through Erino's farm as I made my way back to the area where there were three paths.

I soon came to know that was the Falling Star path.

After wandering around, I came to a tree that provided shade, and protection from any weather that may happen over-night.

I pulled out a ribbon from my back-pack, tying my hair back as I looked up at the sky, sitting under the tree as I sighed. It wasn't long before I had fallen asleep, my blue eyes closing as I thought back on what had happened today.

For one, I had found myself in a strange town. On the other hand, I had made a few enemies. Such as Mana, and Byron. Maybe Jake could be counted. I swore to myself, if he threw one more sharp object towards me, it'd be on.

Then there was Barrett...what category was he in?

Annoying?

Enemy?

...Friend? No..not friend.

Now I had time to think of the positive things...

Like how I had become friends with Yue, Cecilia, and maybe even Ray. They didn't seem all that bad. I was kinda glad I had come along a guy that didn't annoy me.

Wait...what was I thinking here?

I couldn't help but wonder if Ray and I would ever get close. I just seemed to have a large imagination. That, needed to be tamed.

Even though, to most, I'd probably be 'She who must not be tamed'.

Ah, Well...tomorrow was another day...who knew what would happen? Maybe something amazing, adventurous..

* * *

"_Arissa, will you go on a date with me?_" I turned around to see Barrett standing across from me. I myself was standing, a white dress flowing down my figure as I blinked. Had I been wearing that before?

Back to Barrett.

"...what?" I asked, blinking, holding back the shock in my voice.

I was busy noticing the fact that Barrett didn't have his bandana on...making me able to see, his lovely teal eyes...Oh, whatever. No reason to lie in my thoughts!

Strangely enough, he was also wearing what appeared to be a tuxedo. Why was he wearing that? ...hey, he looks nice in th-...

"A date, with a lovely young woman." He replied to me, taking my hand and kissing it lightly. Hehe. This had to be a dream.

"Um...sure..?" I said, not really knowing what to do. What if this wasn't a dream..? Oh, I'd regret this...or would I? Ah, well, either way, Barrett lead me down a green forest path, me noting that it didn't really look like the road to Trieste Forest, though beautiful all the same.

After a little while, we came to a large tree, both of us sitting down under it. I was surprised that Barrett didn't speak a lot, until sunset, that is.

"Arissa.." He called to me, taking my hand in his before kneeling. Why did this seem like it was about to get awk-yeah it was about to get awkward. "Yes..?" I answered, watching him reach into his pocket.

Don't pull out a box.

Don't pull out a box.

Barrett pulled out a box.

"Will you marry me?"...

The huge smile, Yue floating in the background chanting, 'Isn't life perfect now?', and 'You should go find a wedding dress!', made me realize, as Barrett leaned in to kiss me, that I was indeed in a dream. Right before Barrett kissed me, there was a flashing light, making me screech, before I fell over and to the side.

Opening my eyes to see a white wolf in front of me.

...

Yeah..that had been a dream.

But, why was a white wolf looking down at me? The look on it's face, suggested it wasn't here to play.

Though, I was proven wrong, it tackling me as it barked playfully, wagging it's tail as it sat on me.

What was this? Why did I have a wolf sitting on me? ...

After a moment, I pulled myself up, patting the wolf's head as it sat next to me, wagging it's tail rapidly. "Now, what do you want?" I asked, aloud, even though the animal wouldn't talk. All it did was nudge at my hand, before I pet it.

Had I just gotten a pet without trying?...Cool. Didn't think that was possible.

On another note, I glanced up at the sky, seeing it was just dawn.

The break of day...

* * *

A/N ...Come on...press the Review button...


	2. Twilight

A/N So, this is the second chapter. -rolls over dead-

* * *

It had been an interesting start to my day, having a wolf on my lap, and then have it follow me around as I wandered through various areas.

In one place, I found grapes. And lot's of odd creatures. 'Monsters'. They were somewhat difficult to defeat, since they came in packs, and by the time I had gathered both gems and grapes, and some medicine herbs, I was scratched up considerably.

Though, the only serious thing I had happening was the gash on my arm, which was pretty well hidden by black sleeves. Since I had shifted them to cover the wound. But, it still hurt like hell. The wolf, followed me into all areas, and helped to fight off the monsters. I was surprised, not thinking it'd do that.

Sometime while walking back to Alvarna, I confirmed it's name would be 'Soma'. I didn't know why I had named him that. I just had. (A/N: OTL;;; Thanks Jamie.)

Once I had made it into town, the wolf decided to sit in a patch of grass, seemingly wanting to stay there. Once I had walked into the park with the suggestion board, I made my way to Yue, her turning around from fiddling with various crates.

"Hello, Arissa! May I help you?" She asked, looking at my over-flowing bag as I started to bring out various things. After conversing with Yue, and selling some stuff, I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey, human."

Jake. Great.

"What?" I asked, turning around, almost spitting at Jake as he walked towards me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Soma peering into the park, ears perked forward. "I want you to give this to Ceci, can you do that?" He hissed back, handing me a package, me talking it cautiously. "...Sure, I guess." I said, shrugging.

Looked like I'd be a messenger of sorts around here.

Before I knew it, Jake had walked away, flicking his wrist as if dismissing me.

Haha. I went on my way, towards the manor since that was where I assumed Cecilia would be. I had to wonder why Jake didn't just deliver it himself, but the last thing I wanted was to be told in detail about something stupid. I didn't really care either way, since it would probably mean more money, or items for me.

Was that selfish? Ah, well. In this town, it seemed you had to be. But, I had only been here for little over two days. So I guess I couldn't judge.

I hadn't noticed I had made it past the manor, spacing as I kept walking, before I heard a huff, crashing into someone before plummeting to the ground, falling backwards.

Looking up, I realized I had bumped into the same person I had been currently thinking about.

Barrett.

Would I always meet with him by crashing into him?

And he looked far from happy at the moment...

He himself, had also fallen backwards, a book in his hand as he stared at me, expression the same as it always seemed to be. Angry. At me.

"S-sorry." I muttered, rising to stand up, brushing my skirt off. Sadly, in this time, my sleeve had shifted just enough to show the gash on my arm, Barrett seeming to detect it in less than five seconds, standing as well to stare at me some more.

"You should be more careful." He said, jerking towards the gash, which was freely bleeding. My gaze swept over to him, eye twitching before I turned around, only to have my un-injured arm grabbed.

"Eh!" I almost crashed into him, since I turned around of my own free will, now staring up at him.

"Why haven't you bandaged that yet? It could get infected!" He kept a grip on my arm, making me want to punch him in the face.

"Because it doesn't matter?" I replied, my arm slipping out of his grip as I rubbed at it, staring at him.

He seemed to be even more pissed than usual over that answer, shrugging before he turned away, stalking off towards the park, as I turned around, heading back to the manor.

Once I had gotten there, I opened the door carefully, before I walked in, making sure neither Max nor Herman would bother me. It actually looked...peaceful here. Without the two of them.

I could see Rosalind, sitting on a couch, writing something down, and deciding on not disturbing her, I went into the kitchen, finding Cecilia cleaning off the counters.

"Hey, Cecilia, Jake wanted me to give this to you." I said, walking towards her as she glanced to me, faintly smiling as she took the parcel in my hand, nodding.

"Thank you, give Jake my best regards!" Yeah...right. I'd do that.

I smiled in return, waving off to her as I made my way out of the kitchen again.

Only to run into Max, who was walking in from the street.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, if it isn't the smart maiden from yesterday." He said, crossing his arms as he stared at me, as though I had broken some sort of law.

"My my, the Prince goes into the town to grace everyone with his presence." I rolled my eyes before making my way towards the door, only to be called out to by Max.

"You won't be able to resist me for much longer!" He claimed, me still walking out, slamming the door behind me as I went. I could hear Rosalind saying something under the lines of, 'and you know, she's probably going to kill you.'

I agreed.

As if I had suddenly acquired the ability to feel my wound, I mumbled, glancing at it.

I had no idea how to bandage, or put medicine on it...

I guess I could go to the clinic, and maybe even Ray would help me. Since, I doubted anyone else would at this point.

Now, I made my way back towards the clinic, passing by Yue as Erino spoke to her, making her laugh. Then I went by Alicia, who was walking down from the park, to a place I hadn't gone yet.

I made a mental note to see what was down there, as I spotted Barrett, who was perched on a bench not far from the clinic. Though, I didn't bother to make any gesture towards him, simply walking into the clinic.

I was relieved to spot Ray, and the girl I had learned to be 'Dorothy', being the only ones there. I couldn't see Natalie, so I assumed she was out. Though, it didn't matter.

As Dorothy shuffled through some blankets and stuff, I went up to Ray, who was currently looking down at what appeared to be a list of either patients; or medicine.

I remained quiet, poking his shoulder before he jumped up, looking at me as he put a hand on his chest, taking a deep breathe.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at me with light blue eyes that shone with what appeared to be happiness. Was he always happy? Probably..

"I was wondering if...uh..you could help me with this," I jerked towards the gash on my arm, Ray walking forward to grab my arm, examining the gash there.

"That looks pretty painful...why don't you go into that room," he said, pointing towards the second room on that floor, "and I'll get some medicine to treat you with."

I nodded towards him, muttering a faint, 'thanks', as I walked into the doorless room, sitting on the bed, since I doubted standing would be smart.

After a few moments of waiting, Ray came in, a few sponge like things in his hands, along with a bottle of some sort of solution. He then walked to me, putting the sponges onto a small table next to the bed I was sitting on, me pulling my sleeve up.

I didn't even know how it had happened, but there was a faint, 'Damn piece of paper!', before something crashed into me. That, being Ray, who was now squished against me. Never, had I felt this uncomfortable.

And, I doubted that even in my past life had I felt this awkward.

It became evident that Ray had slipped, on a piece of paper, which was floating down from mid-air, landing on his back.

What made everything more awkward, was the sound of the front door of the clinic open, before Dorothy flew by the entrance to the room we were in, failing at noticing we were in a bad situation, as she pointed in the door, stuttering out, 'I-In th-there...'

And, then came Barrett.

How, did this happen in under thirty seconds, one may ask?

I didn't know.

I just assumed Barrett must be Satan, and Dorothy wasn't good with sorting papers.

They'd make quite a couple.

Ray was busy trying to catch his footing, as Barrett stared blankly at us, a fist tightened by his side, making him appear even more pissed off than I thought was physically possible.

"..." No words were said as a pile of papers was lifted, rolled up, and used to whack Ray with, who clumsily fell off me and banged his head against a desk.

I could hear an ow from Ray, as he looked up to see Barrett glaring down at him, eyes looking as though they may be on fire.

I myself, was rubbing my reddened face, sitting up, not really paying attention when I saw my sleeves were sagging, and my dress was ruffled up.

And then the silence was broken.

"What was that for?" Ray's gaze matched Barrett's almost perfectly, though he was less hostile. Barrett, dropped the papers on Ray's head, making the flutter around as they hit the floor, leaving Ray to sit in a mess, and Barrett to walk away, Dorothy looking after him.

That was...random. I got off the bed, leaning down to grab some of the papers around Ray, watching him rub his head. "Sorry about that..." He said quietly, both of us picking the papers up, eventually getting done, as I sat back down on the bed.

Both of us pretended nothing had happened, him treating my arm and wrapping it, before he smiled lightly, putting the bottle of solution away. "All done." He said, turning to walk out of the room, muttering towards Dorothy. "Please, make sure papers are not on the floor next time...we don't need Natalie, or me slipping on them..."

Since that was done, I rose up, stretching as I un-ruffled my dress, reaching into a pocket to take out some money, walking to Ray, handing it to him.

He seemed to be about to reject it, but then he just nodded, probably reminding himself that it was his job to do this, and not just a favor.

"Thanks for helping me, I guess I'll see you later?" I said, tilting my head slightly, watching Dorothy shuffle away and towards a cabinet.

"I do hope so, but not for a reason such as this. It'd be nice to see you again, without the need for medicine." He seemed to always have a bright smile on his face, though it wasn't annoying.

Not at all like Max, or Mana's.

...They'd make an interesting couple too.

..Why was I thinking of who went with who?

"I hope so too." I replied, turning to walk out the door, before I heard a faint, 'Maybe we could meet at the beach tomorrow,' twisting around to blink at Ray. "I guess that would work." I said, smiling slightly, him saying that 'about sunset' would work. Since he had to do work here at the clinic.

A nod came from me, as I walked out of the clinic, and out into the street.

I could spot Barrett, though all I did was turn away, walking towards the park, and heading back to where Soma had stopped to rest, deciding I'd spend the rest of my day adventuring around the neighboring areas.

(A/N Did anyone guess that Soma is an Ice-Wolf, or whatever those things from Padova are called?)

* * *

I had spent most of my day wandering around a snow mountain area, which was called 'Padova'. I often saw wolves that looked like Soma, and I was surprised that he fought against them with no trouble.

Well, that didn't really matter. I just wanted to know why a normally feral wolf would hang around me.

After getting lost for hours on end, I found my way out of the Padova Mountains, only to notice it was sunrise.

Once I found the same tree I had slept under before, I fell asleep, Soma sitting on my lap; literally.

* * *

"Hey...Hey! You!" I heard someone yelling at me, as I started to wake up, blinking bleary eyes as I looked up, seeing Erino.

He looked oddly frantic.

He was jerking towards Soma, who was laying down a few feet away, sleeping soundly.

What was he being crazy about? The wolf wasn't doing anything.

"What?" I asked, standing up to stretch, watching as Erino shrunk back.

"T-The wolf, it'll eat you!" I had a mental facepalm, patting Erino's head before clapping my hands, Soma bolting upright to trot over to my side, sitting next to me.

This, made Erino make a strange squeal like noise, hopping backwards. That was the last movement he made before I went barreling out of the bushes, seeming to be heading towards his farm.

Well, I guess that meant he wouldn't bother me? Was that good or bad?

Bah. Who cared. That had been amusing either way.

After I rubbed my eyes, I noticed it was about sunset, now remembering the 'date', I had

I dug through my backpack, taking out a hair-brush as I brushed my unruly hair, before I stumbled off to a small pond, not far from where I had stopped to rest.

For the first time, I looked at my reflection, blinking as I pulled and tugged at my face.

There were scars, and many at that, covering my face.

Was that why Byron stared at me?

I traced one scar, which went from the top left of my forehead, down to my cheek, that being the biggest, other than the one that appeared to be a gash on my right cheek.

They weren't too noticeable, I mean, you could see them, but they weren't...hideous.

I mentally shrugged, splashing some water on my face, turning to watch Soma stalk a butterfly.

Once I was done, I patted down my dress, turning around to go and walk into town.

Passing by the manor, I could fainty hear Cecilia being told to make dinner, Max yelling about something stupid. I could also spot Jake walking past me, though I payed no attention to him as he made his way to the Inn.

After that, I came to the park, glancing at the fountain briefly before heading to what I assumed was the port, or beach. The only place I hadn't been yet.

The difference between pavement and sand, was odd to me. I hadn't really ventured out here, and I couldn't remember the feel of sand under my feet, even if it was through shoes.

After a few moments of getting used to the sand, I spotted Ray, who was on dock that lead to a boat, staring out at the sunset as a slight breeze tugged at his hair.

I don't think anyone but him could pull off pink hair, as a guy, and still look attractive.

Or at least, somewhat attractive.

Ray turned to me, his facial expression, even more angelic than Barrett's had been the other day, a smile on his face as he said, 'Hello, Arissa.'

I smiled, somewhat nervously, making my way towards him, as both of us sat down on the dock, shoes to the side as we looked out at the sunset glimmering across the water in front of us.

This, seemed utterly romantic, yet, I knew it wouldn't last.

"So, how are you doing today?" Ray asked quietly, watching me as my gaze went to him.

"I'm good, and you?" I tried to keep a smile on my face, since I didn't want Ray to get offended or anything. I saw him sigh, looking out towards the water again, before speaking. "It's been alright, but sometimes I wonder if my mother and sister will ever get along..."

I didn't feel like lying, so I blurted out, "and when Byron likes me, we'll see about that." Though, my 'fail', did make him laugh, his light blues eyes going to me again as he grinned.

"I don't see why he wouldn't like you, you're a nice person." For some reason, that made me feel more confident. I didn't really know what about, or for, but there was a warm feeling now. Which, evidently, decided to spread to my cheeks.

To add to the heat on my cheeks, he also added, "Besides, I like you, and I bet a lot of other people do." ..Yeah, Yue and Cecilia. Maybe Cecilia. The girl was always so happy, that it was hard to tell what she was thinking or if she liked you or not.

"Well, I don't think anyone could dislike you. You're too sweet." I said, smiling lightly as I looked off towards the water, seeing the sun had set, leaving only a little bit of light. I could faintly see Ray was blushing as well, when I turned to look at him again, though this time he was looking up at the sky.

After a little while of silence, I heard a grunt coming from behind me, putting my head back to stare up at Barrett.

...

"You, can I speak to you." It wasn't as much a request, as it was an order, him grabbing my arm and dragging me up to a stand, Ray looking up as well, almost frowning when he saw Barrett.

I tripped across the dock, since I was being dragged by Barrett, me smacking against his arm, not wanting to go, before we were on the beach once more.

"What was that about?" I growled, seeing Ray get up before walking past me, saying a quiet, 'That was enjoyable, hope to see you again soon.' as he left the beach, leaving me, Barrett, and Alicia, who was hiding behind some piles of wood, peering over them with interest.

"I wanted to know if you came across any cloth while wandering around in Trieste." ...Wait. Did he stalk me? I hadn't told anyone I'd been there. And he had just broken up a cute moment with Ray, just to ask me if I had come across cloth?

He may as well have asked the weather!

"No. I didn't. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I pulled out a book from my bag, holding it over Barrett's head before slamming it down, earning a small flinch and yelp from him. "I'd like to get away from you!" I huffed, storming off and away from the beach, leaving Barrett to rub his head, and Alicia to go, 'OH, BURN!' in the background.

I now made my way back to my home, which was, the tree I tended to sleep under. Nice home, huh? As I passed through the place I called, 'cherry blossom park', I heard someone call my name, turning to see it was Erino. Would my day start and end with this boy?

It was about twilight as I looked at him, eyebrow twitching. Why did this have to happen?

"What is it _now?" _I snarled out, temper having been broken by Barrett earlier, Erino shrinking away from me before he waved me over to him, me coming closer before he said, "There's...a monster in my field..." He said, jumping up as he heard a crash of some sort.

I rolled my eyes, walking right into his farm, and down the steps leading to the field, before I spotted a shadow moving across the bare land. I then walked forward, bending down to see a glimpse of fur, before a small animal tackled me.

... "It's a kitten, Erino." Was all I said, picking the small kitty up to put it on my shoulder. He looked like he had been shot, stumbling backwards as he facepalmed, the kitten jumping over to him, landing on his head.

"O-Oh..." He said, lifting it up, holding it as he nodded towards me, as if to say thanks, though he seemed to nervous, and embarrassed to say it aloud.

"Now, I'll be going. Since, I can see there are no more kittens terrorizing you're farm." I said, turning to walk back towards 'My tree', Erino calling out with a, 'have a good night!' before he was out of sight, me getting to the tree soon enough, Soma sitting under it as he barked, laying down.

His tail wagged as I sat next to him, patting his head, leaning against the tree as I sighed.

What would my next few days be like? I didn't think I'd be leaving...after all, I'd miss Yue. And Ray.

Barrett...well, he was interesting. I had to admit, it was amusing to fight with him.

After thinking about random things for a while, I drifted off, only to have another dream with Barrett in it, again, but this time, he was just taunting me.

* * *

A/N PLEASE R&R. Or at least, just once for the entire story...I like opinions...


	3. The End Of The Night

A/N I'm running out things to say. Since I didn't write these Author Notes before writing to actual chapter. xD As always, R&R~

* * *

It had been a few weeks since coming to Alvarna, and I had gotten used to the people, even Jake. I couldn't say I liked Byron, and I had mainly avoided him, since he'd always roar about me trying to disturb the peace if he saw me.

Ray and I often went to the dock to watch the sunset, Alicia always making snide comments about us.

Most of the time, Rosalind joined us, for reasons unknown to me. Though, it appeared that she liked Ray, it wasn't possible to see if he liked her back.

Other times, Yue would chatter about the news of neigboring kingdoms and such. Then there was always Max and Julia, who sometimes came around to blabber.

Kind of annoying, but hey, everyone deserved to have a nice time, I guess.

Before I knew it, it was summer.

I didn't know I had been here that long...

I had apparently missed the 'taming' contest. But, I didn't care. I had been busy anyway.

Now, the general store, had come in with a shipment of candies and treats. Even though I disliked having to go and look at Mana or Douglas, I did want something sweet.

After weeks of having soup that could be compared with swamp water, and eating fish, you would probably want something remotely tasty as well.

I had come out of the store with some gum, which wasn't exactly the cheapest thing there. I swore they over-charged me, but oh well, at least I had gotten something new to try.

I was pretty sure I had had this before, in 'my other life', as I put it. Since, I couldn't remember it, I just called it 'my other life'.

After a while of chewing, and even blowing bubbles, I went by the clinic, stopping so I could stop in for a brief hello with Ray.

I could see Rosalind was there, having only opened the door a crack, and decided it would be best to leave them alone.

Rosalind was nice enough, and though I did like Ray, I didn't want her to be upset with me.

Ah, who would I end up with?

Well...I could always leave this little town. Though it had grown on me. And, Soma as well. He had gotten used to a routine we had, which was exploring areas and such.

I was now absentmindedly wandering towards the Inn, passing by the fountain and suggestion board as I went, now thinking of the fact that there was an island nearby.

I should go visit the-

_I should_ really pay more attention to where I'm going.

I had once again crashed into someone, this being a normal daily matter, but it didn't bother me.

But, this someone, I hadn't crashed into for about three weeks, two days, and five minutes.

Barrett.

"Why?" He said, trying to push me off him, before his hand slipped, it popping the bubble I had blown, popping it in my face as his hand got stuck.

Was this super-glue gum?

After a few moments of struggling, he ended up getting his hand away from my overly sticking face and mouth.

Before, I saw a book flying towards his head, it clonking him, before it fell to the side, Barrett slipping forward again.

Though, this time, it wasn't his hand that slipped to my lips.

There was no gum left to shield my virgin-to-a-kiss lips.

Maybe there wasn't that, but there was plenty of sticky-ness to keep Barrett and I together. After a few moments of squirming, we were both red as apples, forced to stare into each other's eyes.

I was surprised that he wasn't rough, or violent with trying to push me away, in fact, he seemed to be letting up after a little while of being stuck.

I would have thought it'd be the other way around.

Somewhere, in those teal eyes, which held things such as annoyance, and hate, I saw something under the lines of admiration, but he was trying to keep whatever it really was, hidden.

...

I quickly blocked that out my mind, starting to get even more uncomfortable by being this close, and stuck.

There was a brief moment, where Barrett leaned closer to me, his eyes closed, seeming to be giving the kiss of his own free will, before we both finally parted, me dazed on the ground, blushing as I stared up at a flustered Barrett.

After a moment of staring at him, he stood up, brushing his pants off as he huffed, looking towards the cursed book that had hit him, before he seemed to notice we had brought a small crowd of people.

Those 'people', were Jake, Cecilia, Yue, a pissed off Byron, a shocked Dorothy, and a clapping Cammy.

I myself, sat up, before I was roughly dragged up by Barrett, now patting down my dress as I tried an attempt at making my blush go away.

"Nice show!" I heard Jake snort, arms crossed as he had a sly grin on his face, watching both Barrett and I. I could see Yue punch Jake's arm, Cammy now running off, probably to spread the word that 'Barrett and Arissa kissed!'.

Dororthy quickly shuffled off towards the clinic again, Cecilia coughing as she went back into the manor. I could hear a faint, 'What'd I miss while I was brushing my hair?' from Max, though Cecilia didn't answer him.

Yue dragged Jake off in the general direction of the Blacksmith's shop, the only one left, Byron, who roared upon everyone leaving.

"Barrett? What were you doing with that... _tramp?_" Tramp? I was a tramp? What did these people say about me when I wasn't around?

Barrett had turned to Byron, his lip twitching before he shrugged. "Just because she looks like _her_ doesn't mean she's the way you say." Who was her? Why was I so confused?

Byron seemed even more pissed by this, his arms crossed as he walked towards us, and past Barrett.

"I want you out of town, don't you come back! And don't you try to woo my son, he deserves better than you." There seemed to be pain behind his words, Byron lifting a hand, about to slap it across my face, before Barrett caught it, glaring at his father.

"No one, deserves you talking to them like that. She has done nothing, so leave her be." I took this time to back away, since Byron was too focused on Barrett rather than me, before I had gotten out of sight, hearing a faint, 'you get back here!' from Byron, before the sound of a slap was evident.

I didn't hang around to find out who had done that, now making my way up and out of the park. Though, before I could, I was grabbed violently, being dragged towards a building, flailing as I looked up. I could see Alicia. What was she doing?

After being dragged into what seemed to be the clinic, I was brought up a flight of stairs, huffing as I crossed my arms. Once we were upstairs, she let me go, me standing up straight as I brushed dirt off of the back of my dress.

"What was that about?" I asked, glaring towards Alicia as she jumped up and down.

"Finally, someone gets Barrett to make a move!" Make a move? Did she mean slipping?

"...I didn't get him to 'make a move', he got stuck to me." A small, 'uh huh.' came from Alicia as she shook her head, grabbing my wrist as she dragged me over to a bed, making me sit on it.

"You like him~" She declared, making me mentally facepalm.

...Did I like him? Nah...not possible. Right?

"No, I don't." I said simply, arms crossed as I watched her go in circles.

"But my fortunes say you two are great together!" Why couldn't she shove those up her ass?

"I'd rather someone else." I replied, giving Alicia a new reason to bug me, since she started to jump up and down again, squealing.

"So, who is it that you actually want?" She seemed so excited, that she didn't notice Ray walking up the stairs, glancing at her before asking. 'What are you two doing?' with a raised eyebrow.

Again, Alicia decided to declare the wrong information, loudly proclaiming: "ARISSA LIKES SOMEONE SO I'M GONNA HELP HER ATTRACT HIM!" Which made a somewhat disappointed expression go to Ray's face, him glancing at me, a somewhat hurt look in his eyes.

Had he heard ab- "And she kissed Barrett today! Can you believe that?" Well, now he had heard about _it._

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Ray coughed, heading back down the stairs, head hanging pretty low, considering he was usually a lot happier than that.

"Go date a chipsqueak already!" I yelled at Alicia, managing to slip past her iron grip, making my way back down the stairs and after Ray.

If someone squinted, batted their eye lashes, and hopped on one foot, it would have seemed like we were dating.

Sadly, Alicia seemed to fail at noticing anything other than it was nothing more than meetings where she could make fun of us.

"Ray!" I tried to catch him before he went out the door, slamming it behind him.

It wouldn't have been so bad, if he hadn't found out by a screaming Alicia, who made everything sound the opposite of how it was.

Especially since, I was always honest with Ray, and he trusted me to tell him things. It would probably make it so I was 'using him', to hear the loud, stupid and childish words from Alicia, so I was worried.

Once I was done going over the few thoughts I had, I rushed out the door after him, only to crash into the all-too-familiar pillar that was **always in my way.**

"#$%^&*!" The words I had uttered then, were not for a child's ears, and even Barrett, who managed to catch me, and not fall over, flinched.

"Get out of my way!" I tried to push at him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"What just happened?" He asked, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Alicia." Was all I said, kneeing Barrett in the gut, making him get away from me.

I now sprinted in the general direction Ray had gone, which seemed to be to the beach. Though, upon getting there, I saw that there was no Ray.

Where had he gone?

I now wandered through-out all the parks, clearings, even Erino's farm. Before I knew it, it was dawn. I had even checked the clinic a few times.

I was so tired, that I ended up collapsing in the middle of cherry blossom park, blacking out.

* * *

::Ray's POV::

I had taken off running after I got out the door, even though I heard Arissa.

The way Alicia had worded everything..it sounded...like Arissa didn't like me.

I thought she had, that's why I had spent so much time with her. Even though she had scars, and some anger issues, I saw behind that to see a wonderfully bright and nice young girl.

I thought I had found someone, but I guess I hadn't...

Without knowing, I found myself in front of the manor, looking up at the sky as I sighed.

Before much time passed, I slumped down and against the door, laying my head against it, closing my eyes. I blended in with the shadows, and I even saw Arissa run by one time...

I just couldn't face her, to find out I was just a big brother. Not right now...I didn't know how I had come to care for her, but I just didn't need it all to disappear in one night...

"Ray? What are you doing? You'll catch cold!" I heard a familiar voice, looking up to see Rosalind, peering down at me from a window. Her frilly night dress made me want to laugh, yet I didn't, since I knew that would be rude.

She and I, had been friends since child-hood...

And I always felt comfortable around her.

Even if we had arguments about stupid stuff...

"Ah...sorry..-" Before I could speak again, I saw her disappear from the window, then I heard someone coming down the stairs, before the door behind me opened, leaving me to fall backwards.

"Oh, oops. Sorry!" She exclaimed, leaning down to help me up.

"Did you get locked out by Alicia again?" The last time that had happened, it was when I was 15, and Alicia was angry at me for eating her chocolate. That was when I learned that you never take a girls candy.

"No, I was just wandering around...Sorry for disturbing you." I was about to turn and walk out, but Rosalind grabbed my arm.

"Ray? Are you ok? You look awfully sad..." She tilted her head, dragging me to a couch so I could sit down.

"I-I'm fine." I replied, though she didn't seem to believe me.

After a while, she ended up getting out of me all I had felt, which made me feel less like I was going to explode, and eventually, she hugged me.

She didn't bother with lying, she told me all she knew about Arissa and Barrett. Even though they looked like a couple, or at least had, they weren't. As far as she knew.

But, somehow...that didn't comfort me like I had wanted...

I didn't know why...but the few times I had seen her with Barrett, they always seemed enthralled with each other, like they were in a trance, just by eachother's presence. Maybe they didn't notice this fact, but I did.

Once we had spoken for a while, I got news of the strangest thing...

Rosalind confessed that she had affections for me, and I just remained dumb-founded for a good while.

Before, I decided, I too had feelings for her.

For some reason, I didn't want to intrude on Arissa's affairs anymore...because, I had a feeling, even if she denied it, she didn't truly like me, anymore than a sister would her brother.

That didn't mean we had to stop being friends, but I knew I had to draw the line, even though she had probably already made it...

After finishing talking to Rosalind, it became evident that it was sunrise, so I bid her farewell, before making my way back to the clinic. Looked like I'd have to take a nap before starting work...but at least I felt better...

Now, all I had to do, was make sure that I didn't let my feelings for Arissa grow in any way...

::End of Ray's POV::

* * *

Hurrhurr. I love you all. I'm a shameless fluff addict, so sorry if there's not a lot of action here and there...


	4. Blue Eyes

~Close your eyes...that blue is getting me high...making me low~

* * *

When I woke up, all I felt was a foot against my arm, grumbling as I opened my eyes, rolling over to stare up at a face that I wanted to punch in.

"I think you collapsed."

"I think you're stupid."

"..."

Oh, if only Alicia had been there to say her famous, 'BURN.'

Barrett, none-the-less, leaned down to offer me a hand. In return, I took his hand, pulled him down to the ground, then stood up on my own, making sure to shove his face into the ground, 'accidentally'.

He didn't even say anything as he sat up, wiping the dirt off his face, staring up at me with an irritated expression.

Barrett didn't need to use words to explain how he felt, his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

He was going to kill me if I didn't run.

Instead of doing that, I decided to be creative, putting a finger to my lips before I blew on it, a simple, small, bright orange flame making it's way to Barrett's shirt. It quickly ate away at the fabric, as it had before, as Barrett stood up, now trying to get the fire out.

I had learned how to wield my only, 'power', though, I wasn't very good. I couldn't make more than a spark...I had to wonder how I had done it before, with such accuracy and such. It didn't make sense, but oh well.

"Put this out!" He demanded, tugging at his shirt as the flame spread. He knew I could do it. I knew I could do it.

I didn't want to do it.

So, after a few moments of his shirt on fire, he shed it, throwing it at me.

I was temporarily blinded as I tried to get it away from me, the flame going out. Though, it was too late to run, Barrett barreling into me, his fist meeting with my gut.

Guess this proved he wasn't afraid to attack a girl.

I coughed as I slid backwards, falling to the ground, Barrett looming over me, his expression anything but pleased. As always.

"Say it." He was demanding again, lifting his fist back up as if taunting me.

He wanted a sorry? He wasn't getting one.

He had ruined everything, so why should I say sorry? He should be the one saying that...

"Nope." Was all I said, grabbing his fist before it met with my stomach again, now using a leg to pry him off of me.

Why did Soma have to go hunt at the worst times?

Barrett looked as though he was just gonna come back for more, but I was too tired to maintain a fight. I had probably only gotten a few hours of sleep. Since, it didn't look past noon.

After a few moments, he charged towards me again, this time both of us rolling into a bush.

I couldn't help it.

I had to complain.

"The twig is pulling on my hair!" I screeched into his ear, watching as he got angered by the fact that his bandana was caught as well.

"I'm going to kill you." Was all he said, trying to get himself free, leaving him open to be punched, so, I kindly smashed my fist into his lower region.

Which made both his bandana, and be become free, Barrett falling to the side as he hissed.

Somehow, at this moment, with me gladly towering over Barrett, hair screwed up, Ray decided to look into the bushes to see what was happening.

It _probably_ looked suggestive.

Just probably.

"...I-I'll leave now." Was all he said, turning around to quickly flee, before I could go and get him.

"_I'm_ going to kill _you."_ I said down at Barrett, who currently looked like he already was dieing.

His fault.

After a few moments, I got up, combing my hair down with my fingers, not even caring what Barrett did as I walked out of the bushes, now making my way to where I had left my back-pack.

Once I was at my tree, I sat down, sighing. What else could go wrong?...

Well, I could always do the thing that relaxes me. I always found that fishing made me calmer, and I enjoyed it. Even if I didn't like the taste of fish, they did sell well.

So, I'd go to Messhina Valley, to my favorite fishing spot, which was monster free, peaceful, and always beautiful.

I usually only went at odd-hours, but today, I decided I'd just spend my day there instead.

I rose up from my slumped stare, grabbing my fishing rod.

It was pretty old, since I had acquired it from Yue, who didn't want it. It wasn't the best, but at least it was something.

On my way out of the bushes, I spotted Erino, who was running in the opposite direction of Triest Forest.

Ah, he had chickened out again. He did this at least weekly.

I didn't know why he tried.

To be honest, he was better at farming, rather than trying to fight monsters.

Since, he had already done a good job with his plants and such.

Even if I did have to help him remove some stumps and boulders the other week.

"Hey, Erino, don't hurt yourself." I said, turning to go and make my way to Messhina Valley, hearing Erino faintly say, 'Don't worry!' before he smacked into a tree.

Or at least, I assumed he had walked into a tree. Since no one, was as clumsy as him.

When I had managed to avoid any monsters in my way, and get to the place where I had decided to fish.

After a few hours, I had dozed off, line in the water, though no fish were biting at the moment.

I could hear what sounded like a laugh coming from behind me, though I didn't feel like opening my eyes to see who it was.

Though, I was forced to notice when my shoulders were grabbed, and I was dragged back and onto the ground, now pinned down.

At this time, I thought it'd be best to open my eyes, rather than just play dead.

That didn't work around here.

There was no such thing as peace.

As I opened my eyes, I stared up at a grinning Barrett, him holding me down so I couldn't get away.

"I found you." He stated.

Had we been playing hide-and-seek? This was just creepy.

"I wish you would disappear." I grumbled, before I was picked up, flailing in Barrett's grip, managing to smack him in the nose a few times before he made his way to the pond I had been fishing in.

Dropping me into it, sliding backwards to avoid getting wet.

Landing in the water, I glared at Barrett, before I stood up, now soaking wet and dirty.

"Payback." Was all he said as I walked out of the pond, now making my way towards him.

This would be a never-ending game of chase, if things kept going this way.

Before I could try and tackle him, he threw a rock at my head, before fleeing.

"Ow!" Was all I said, grabbing my fishing pole before darting after Barrett.

We probably looked retarded, him running away from me, me being soaked, and having various lily-pads hanging off myself.

"Get back here!" I screeched, flying past the fountain, Yue raising her eyebrow as she watched Barrett and I, following after us, along with a few other people, as Barrett slid into the beach.

Before he could think of anything to do, since he had run out of space to run, I tackled him, both of us toppling off the edge of the dock, landing in the water.

Now, we were both even. But how long would that last.

Barrett looked like he was about to complain as he dragged himself back up onto the dock, glaring down at me before mumbling, offering a hand to help me out.

Now, we had an audience, which was mostly a clapping Alicia, Cammy doing the same as her. I could see Yue laugh lightly before Erino appeared as well.

After a few seconds of trying to get a wet strand of hair out of my face, I gave up on that, now coughing out water.

Ew.

As I took my hair, wringing the water out of it, I felt a hand brush across my face, glancing forward to see that Barrett had managed to get the hair out of my face, before he stood.

"You two are so cute to-" Before Alicia could finish her sentence, Yue had slapping her kimono sleeve across her mouth. I would have to thank her later.

Once Alicia was silent, Cammy went off again. I didn't even want to guess about what she would spread this time. Who knew, next thing to be said might be that I was really getting married.

After Alicia left, Yue turned to Barrett and I, Barrett now trying to get his bandana dry by squeezing it.

"What on earth happened with you two?" She asked, walking to us as she dropped a towel on my head.

"Barrett dropped me in a pond, then threw a rock at my head." I said, leaving out what had happened earlier.

"Oh, you deserved i-" Before he could finish, he was hit with a bag, yelping as he looked at Yue.

"It's dangerous to throw rocks at people's heads!" She said, now repeatedly smacking him with the bag.

I had to admit, this was interesting, seeing Barrett being beaten.

"She was the one who started it!" He basically wailed, grabbing the bag Yue used to smack him with, shoving it at her.

After a moment of thought, Yue put both her hands together, smiling brightly.

A little too brightly.

"You'll just have to make it up to her!" He will? Why? Wait...why did she sound suggestive when she said that?

"What? Didn't you hear me? She started it!" Barrett seemed appalled by the very idea of 'making it up' to me.

I was too.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Taken off guard by the question, he blurted out, 'Uh, fishing?', before Yue pointed to me.

"Arissa loves to fish! You two should go fishing together!" Yeah, if we want to repel all the fish!

"..." Poor Barrett looked like he was about to explode, from all that was happening.

I, remained silent, because I didn't really want Yue to find another bright idea.

"So, it's set! What day are you free, Barrett?" She was still smiling, poking Barrett. He kind of looked like a statue at the moment, and I didn't blame him.

"..." He just stared at Yue, her patting his head before proclaiming, 'Friday it is!'. Friday was about three days from now, at least, I thought. I didn't have a calendar available all the time.

"Bu-" Barrett was cut off by Yue smacking his cheek, then twirling off.

The look Barrett gave me, was something between, 'I hate you for living,' and 'Why must you ruin everything.'

Ironically, I was feeling the exact same way.

"Be nice!" I heard Yue call out before Barrett tried to jump on me. I managed to roll to the side, getting up.

"Y'know, if you kill me, she will guess it, and I don't think you want to be strangled by a purse strap." He suddenly stopped his stalkerish look, crossing his arms as his eye twitched.

"Suppose I'll see you on friday, then?" I grinned, seeing that me stating that made Barrett even more pissed off.

"Whatever." He muttered, stalking off, probably to go pout on a bench.

I remained on the dock, eventually watching the sun set, laying down as I looked up at the sky.

"Arissa?" I heard someone ask, turning to look at Ray.

"Ray!" I bolted upright, watching him come over to me, sitting down next to me.

"Alicia was wrong the other night, I'm sorry about he-" I was cut off by a small laugh, him looking off into the sunset.

"You don't need to explain...I was just coming to see how you were doing before I met up with Rosalind." ...

I was silent for a few moments, the fact that he was going on a date with her sinking in.

"I'm...fine, I guess..." I said quietly, my arms being wrapped around my knees as I saw Ray smile lightly.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Have a nice night, Arissa." He said, shifting to stand up, waving at me as he walked away.

..What, no 'I hope we can see each other again,' or 'see you tomorrow!'..

I sighed, hiding my head against my knees.

I guess, I'd just have to live with the fact that he didn't like me. Or at least, not anymore...

All because of Barrett.

Damn Barrett...

After a little while, I fell asleep, right there at the dock, not caring if I happened to roll into the water sometime in the night. I just wanted to be somewhere that I felt happy at. And, so many memories of Ray had been shared here...

_"Arissa! You'll fall into the water!"_ Ray had said, pulling me back and away from the edge of the dock. That time, Tanya had given me some sort of alcohol, and I had become drunk. I do believe that was at the first party of the summer.

Ray had to make sure that I was alright, and didn't wander off.

I could vaguely remember Barrett, him stumbling around, and he even crashed into me once.

But other than that, nothing happened...

As time went on, Ray made me a nickname, him always calling me 'Aine', which was also known as the goddess of the sky or sun. He nick-named me that because my name was so similar to 'Air', which also made other people call me 'Air-head'.

Sometime while at the manor, hanging around Cecilia, she told me that Aine was also said to be an Irish fairy of splendor and joy.

Which helped me think of Ray more as someone I was dating, rather than just being friends with. I guess most would have seen it as childish to be so upset over a trivial matter, but to me, it wasn't just a school-crush, it wasn't supposed to be just for show.

Why did everything have to get messed up?

As I dreamt of the past times I had had the past few weeks, my thoughts went blank, leaving nothing but the black lining of sleep to take over me.

It had been pretty peaceful lately. It had been a few days since the whole Ray experience. Not that it was much of one. I hadn't seen him since.

Or, well...I didn't get to be alone with him...

He only hung around Rosalind, or worked...and since I had no reason to go to the clinic, I just remained away. Plus, I didn't want to have him tell me to go away...

* * *

::Ray's POV::

And I didn't want her to tell me that I was only a brother...so I stayed with Rosalind and my work, not wanting her to have to tell me something I didn't want to hear...

::End of Ray's POV::

* * *

And now, it was friday. The day I'd have to meet with Barrett at Messhina Valley.

I sighed as I rose up from the ground, having been in front of my tree as I made my way to the pond, fishing pole in hand.

Once I was there, I noticed that Barrett wasn't there, so I took a seat next to the pond, on a slight slope.

I was absentmindedly mumbling as I waited for the fish to bit, not noticing as someone settled down next to me, another fishing pole meeting in the pond.

"Arissa?" I heard a voice call to me, turning to see Barrett looking at me, blinking.

I think that had been the first he actually used my name, it was strange to hear him.

His expression was slightly confused, probably to the fact that I had a depressed look on my face.

Whenever Barrett was near me, I was usually just pissed, so he probably didn't think I had the ability to be depressed.

"What?" I replied quietly, staring at him with my normal, blank stare. Or, at least normal for Barrett.

"Nothing, you just looked like you were about to fall over and into the pond." He made that sound like it was a good thing.

There was now a silence, both of us sitting there, before I got a fish, it being a salmon.

I could see Barrett glance towards it, looking slightly interested, before he looked back the water.

After about an hour, an irritated expression slid over the somewhat peaceful one he had. Barrett hadn't caught on fish, though I had caught about five.

Once it had been a little while longer, I heard Barrett shift his pole out of the water, laying it beside himself as he started to pout.

"Your bad attitude makes the fish avoid you." I said, teasingly as he stared at me with narrowed eyes. Before long, I took my pole out as well, since I didn't need him to explode if I caught another.

It now got boring, and eventually, Barrett and I ended up staring at each other. I didn't know why he hadn't left. I was just too lazy to move. Usually he would have left.

After a few moments, I felt my face get hot as we continued to stare.

I thought I could see a faint blush on Barrett's face as he turned away, looking out at the pond instead.

Since he had been eyeing the salmon I had caught for the past while, I moved to the side, grabbing the paper-wrapped fish to hand it to him. "Since you didn't get any catches, and you've been staring at this, you can have it." I said quietly.

A small 'thanks' was heard from Barrett as he stared at the fish in his hands, before slipping it into his bag, glancing at me once more. Though, this time it appeared that he had been nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I blinked, looking to him as he watched me.

* * *

::Barrett's POV::

Arissa was making me feel uncomfortable, mainly because her gaze seemed to pierce me like a sword.

I wish she would just close her eyes...that blue is getting me high...

Any longer, and I'd be going lower than I ever thought I'd go.

I never gave into these feelings...or at least, not before..

::End of Barrett's POV::

* * *

It seemed to be an eon before it started to rain, it pouring in a matter of moments.

This had been one of the first times it had rained, it had only happened twice in my time here. I had barely been able to stay warm on those nights. I could see Barrett get up, offering a hand to help me up.

I grabbed my basket of fish, and pole, after Barrett had helped me up, now making my way out of the valley, not waiting for Barrett.

Once I got to my tree, I saw Barrett was following me instead of going on his own way.

I had already noticed that the tree, was not going to keep the rain out this time, grabbing my back-pack, glancing at Barrett.

"This..is where you stay?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as he shook his head, ridding himself of rain.

"Yeah." I replied bluntly, watching Yue shuffle from the path to Trieste Forest, and down towards town.

"It'll be soaked in a matter of moments.." He said quietly as I sneezed, rubbing my nose.

"Ah, well. I'm not allowed to stay at the Inn, or anywhere in town." I said, rubbing the back of my head as I made my way towards the road that lead to Padova Mountains.

It'd be snowing there, but there were plenty of caves, and Soma would keep me warm. Hopefully.

I hadn't seen him that often, and in fact, I hadn't seen him all day...now it'd be difficult to find him.

"Where are you going? You'll freeze in the mountains, especially when you're soaked!" He yelled towards me, grabbing the back of my dress.

"Hey! Let go! What do you care anyway? I can't stay anywhere el-" I was cut off by Barrett glaring at me, before he started to drag me backwards.

Was I just a doll to everyone? All that happened was me being dragged around. I couldn't wait until _I_ could drag people around.

As we went, I heard Barrett say something under the lines of, 'Byron's not home, he's out of town, you'll be staying at my house.'

Why would I want to do that?

I decided not to argue, since I knew he'd either drop me in the mud, or smack me with a fish.

Once we were at his house, he let me free, opening the door to his house before he put down his bag and pole by the door, just inside the house, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me in, since I just stood there.

Barrett let go of my wrist, now making his way over to a fireplace, sticking some wood in it, before he struck a match, throwing it onto the wood.

"You can go upstairs and change out of those clothes, assuming you have more in that back-pack." I didn't even speak, making sure to wring my clothes out near the door, before dragging my back-pack upstairs.

I looked around, spotting a door which I assumed lead to a bathroom. On my way, I saw another door, though it lead to a bedroom.

I shrugged before getting into the bathroom, laying my back-pack down, digging through it to find my other dress.

Which, just had to be Alicia's...

* * *

::Ray's POV::

I was about to go into the manor, when I saw Barrett drag Arissa around, and towards his house. I could see they were both drenched, and that both of them looked irritated.

I blinked as I saw them go in together, un-able to think anything but the worst.

First; they were in a house alone, and Byron wasn't home.

Two, they had a lovely past of having 'accidents'.

Three, I knew Arissa, and if she ever got wet, she demanded a change of clothing.

Her only other outfit was the one Alicia gave her. Because, she totaled Arissa's dress by trying a spell. The spell included fire. And, I knew better than to stay around. Hence, why I still have a full wardrobe.

The outfit she had received...was worse than Alicia's usual attire.

It was blue, though it wasn't really a dress. It was split down the middle, making it like a skirt, with flowing sides. The 'skirt' part, barely covered her upper thighs. And, the top, was more revealing than a bra, and less revealing than a strap. Somewhere in between.

Poor Arissa couldn't afford the dress' Yue sold these days, and, she never really had to use that dress anyway, since when she washed her clothing, no one was around.

Well, unless it was me.

...Maybe I was perverted for being around at those times. But, oh well...I was more concerned about what would happen with her around other people...

::End of Ray's POV::

* * *

A/N I always seem to leave my chapters with Ray. o_O Ah, well. The song 'Heart Shaped Glasses' inspired this chapter. :3


	5. Awkward Moments And Suggestive Themes

A/N I just want to state, that I tend to be slightly naughty with my thoughts, and this can/might/IdunnoI'msortaapervert/ a PG13 fic. I dunno. xD Later on, it very well might be. I mean...with the more adult jokes showered around at times. But, whatever. o3o

* * *

Awkward Moments, Suggestive Themes.

* * *

I came out of the bathroom a few minutes after going in. I had some issues with getting the dress on, so it wasn't too...oh, screw that. It _was_ revealing, no matter how you looked at it.

And, I did hope, no one liked to look at it.

I was going to be honest, my breasts did _not_ fit into the..thing I had for a top. I was amazed this was ever Alicia's. Did she really like looking like someone had ripped all her clothing off?

I sighed, mentally shrugging as I made my through the hallway.

I could spot a few pictures hanging on the wall, most of them being Byron with awards, or Barrett in the background. Then, I noticed the door to that room I had passed earlier. I resisted the urge to snoop around, since I didn't want to be the typical weird girl who riffled through other people's stuff.

Once I was down the stairs, I spotted Barrett, who was sitting by the fire, looking like he had spaced.

I didn't bother him, going to sit down on the couch, legs crossed, in a weak attempt.

It seemed that Barrett had finally noticed I was there, turning to glance at me before his eyes went wider than I believe I had ever seen them.

I huffed, crossing my arms as I looked up at the ceiling. I would have rathered turning into an ice cube at the Padova Mountains, than have Barrett gawk at me like this.

After a few moments, he managed to close his mouth, looking back to the fire. It was hard to tell if he was blushing or not, since he was so close to the fireplace, which gave off a red hue.

Barrett looked like he was getting uncomfortable with being on the floor, since he was fidgeting a lot, so I decided to state the obvious, "Why don't you come sit on the couch so you don't break your back?" I asked, watching as he rose up, his back cracking.

He didn't say anything as he made his way to the couch, sitting on the opposite side that I was on, as if to avoid being any closer than needed.

Just to see what would happen, I faked a shiver, scooting closer to him. This made him nervous, plastering himself against the side of the couch. Once I was close enough, I stared up at him, seeing that he was blushing.

This was amusing. I had to admit, I had never felt this..in control.

A small giggle came from me, though it was faint, and I wasn't even sure if Barrett had heard it or not.

"You afraid to look at me~?" I asked, putting hand on his hot cheek, making him look down at me. The blush he had, heightened as he stared down at me. I was surprised, but he had his eyes on my own, instead of my breasts.

Just was assuming he had the whole: BOOBS BE THE MICROPHONE. thing going on. (A/N xD I don't assume all guys are like that. But, with Barrett and Arissa, it's obviously different.)

The fact that he was looking me in the eye, made me blush as well. This was getting increasingly awkward. I know regretted starting this.

* * *

::Ray's POV::

I couldn't stand it. After a half hour of staring at the dining table at the manor, I had lost my mind.

"Sorry, I have to check on something!" I exclaimed loudly, getting out of my chair at the table to stumble and trip across the room.

I could faintly hear Rosalind say, 'Be careful!' before everything was drowned out by Max and Herman making stupid jokes.

Once I was out the manor's door, I slipped into into a light pole, sliding down it to rub my face.

Well. That was a wonderful experience.

On another note.

I was extremely nervous about what could be going on between Arissa and Barrett, and I wouldn't be able to remain calm until I knew nothing ..._'bad'_ was happening.

I didn't know Barrett well...but, Arissa, I did.

Even if I knew Arissa, that didn't mean she wouldn't give in to a...leeche's seduction. (A/N LOLZ 8D Yeah. I think Arissa's the one seducing, Ray~)

I now made my way down the street, ignoring the rain that fell down and soaked me. Once I passed the Inn, I broke into a run, half way slipping across the ground.

I almost fell into a pile of crates as I stopped next to Barrett's house, pondering whether or not to open the door or knock.

The element of surprise, would be the only way to see what was happening...

In one moment, I had opened the door, panting from the whole running thing, staring in at what made my heart ache.

Why did it make my heart ache to see her?

_Why?_

::End Of Ray's POV::

* * *

In the time I heard someone crash outside the door of the house, Barrett had lightly grabbed my chin, his other arm sliding around my waist as he dragged me closer to him, leaning down to me.

I had no time to react with this, but for some reason, I didn't stop him, letting him pull me closer, the feeling of his lips against mine evident.

It was about then that I heard the door open, though I didn't really care, one of my arms moving up to put it around Barrett's neck.

...if I had known who it was, I may have cared...but for some reason, after Ray had dated Rosalind, and all that, I had come to realize, we would never ..._work. _And that, even if I denied it, I did feel something for Barrett...

_"You know, they say the person you hate is the one you'll end up with. Of course, unless it's the same sex, and your rival!" _I could clearly remember Yue telling me this, though at the time, not even she knew that I pretty much hated Barrett. Was she right?..

I didn't know...

When Barrett pulled away from the kiss, I opened my eyes, to see him looking even more flustered than usual, though he wasn't looking at me, merely in the direction of the door way.

After a moment, I twisted around, seeing Ray right there, seeing a few tears fall from his eyes, before he went barreling off in the other direction, disappearing from sight as a gust of wind sucked the door shut.

In the brief moment of pain I felt, Barrett had shoved me away to stand, not really looking towards me.

"Why don't you go after him? You always do." He asked, glancing at me, his expression of before, which was one you could say was filled with warmth, was gone, replaced with his normal blank appearance.

I had nothing to say...

In only moments, everything seemed to shatter.

I was torn. Between slapping Barrett, and chasing after Ray. Or, just plain slamming my head into a wall.

First Ray plays the 'cool' act, like he doesn't care what I do...

And then Barrett decides, 'Hey, ho, let's kiss Arissa and then go back to being an ass!'

What next?

It was no use to chase after Ray, and slapping Barrett would result in something even more irritating.

"There's no use in chasing after him." Was all I said, bringing my knees up and onto the couch, hugging them as I stared at the coffee table in front of me.

I saw Barrett head over to the fireplace again, sitting down. Before long, he had fallen over, seeming to fall asleep. Even if I wanted to kill him for confusing me, I went over to him regardless, dropping a blanket over him before going back to the couch, laying down.

Soon enough, I fell asleep as well, though all I could dream about was the hurt expression Ray had on his face...

* * *

::Barrett's POV::

After I had to pull away from Arissa, I was left with staring at Ray. I had no idea what my expression was, since I was just shocked. Ididn't think he'd walk in...

It just made me feel awkward...

Which ruined the moment I had had only a little while ago, making me revert back to my normal self.

The look I saw in Ray's eyes, was one of a broken-hearted child.

That look...he cared for Arissa that much?

After he had fled, I turned my attention back to Arissa, who looked as pained as Ray had.

...I felt as though I'd never have her care for me as much as she already did for Ray.

At least, I assumed she felt something for him...

She used to hang around him all the time...

Until we 'kissed'.

Since that day, I hadn't felt the same about Arissa.

I guess it was stupid to say 'I felt a spark' between us, but it didn't matter. No one would ever find out, and it didn't matter. So, I may as well forget that day...and this one.

Even if we spent it in silence, I had never had such a wonderful day. I got to spend it with Arissa. Yeah, I pretty much failed with the fishing, but at least I had gotten her attention...

Now, I just lay by the fire, faintly feeling a blanket being put on me.

Maybe, I could eventually win Arissa over...Maybe.

::End of Barrett's POV::

* * *

SHAMELESS FLUFF SHAMELESS FLUFF.


	6. Leonel's Arrival

After all that had gone down the other night, at Barrett's, life had returned to 'normal'..I suppose.

I had fled from Barrett's house early that morning. Not wanting to have to speak to him, especially about last night.

It had been about two weeks since that had happened. And I had retreated into the Padova Mountains, Soma following after me. I could often hear Yue calling for me, but I just ignored her.

By the time I decided to leave Padova, I was starved, had various wounds, and was without Soma. I knew he was fine...but he had left me, probably try and find people to come and get me.

But I myself decided to get out...

I dragged myself towards the road I was familiar with, various monsters trying to attack me. Yet, all they got were flames, which came off me, making the monster flee, and leave me alone.

Even if I didn't understand this power, it did help me when I needed it to.

Once I was out of the cold weather that surrounded Padova, I sighed, rubbing my arms. The warmth of summer sure was inviting after being in a winter setting for so long.

Yeah, maybe I had been stupid for living up there for so long, but I needed time to sort out my thoughts.

..Even if I failed at that, at least I had tried?

Once I had gotten onto the main path, leading to either Trieste or Messhina, I sighed again. I could always go back to to-

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I heard someone scream turning to see Barrett stalk over to me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. He was staring at me, taking in all the wounds I had at the moment, eye twitching.

"What does it matter?" I said, trying to push him away.

"I've had Yue _in my life _for the past two weeks. And now Ray is morbid. Everyone is blaming _me_ for you being gone! They think I killed you!" He seemed both irritated and sad, yet somehow relieved.

I blinked at this, Barrett letting go of me as he continued to stare.

"That's not my fault." Was all I said, shrugging before Barrett smacked me across the face.

"What the hell have you been doing?" He yelled at me, roughly grabbing my arm to look at a gash on it.

"None of your business." I replied, jerking my arm away from him, before I saw Yue come barreling up to us.

"I thought you had _died_!" She said, tackling me in a hug as she clung. I patted her head lightly, looking down at her as she sobbed.

"See. I had that in my life for two weeks." Barrett said, muttering about how stupid I was before he dragged me away from Yue.

"Y'know, this fool is hurt. She should go the clinic." The clinic? ...I didn't want to have to see Ray...

Before anyone else could speak, I heard the sound of huffing, a young blonde boy walking up to us.

He looked slightly girlish, yet still attractive in the...strange attire he wore.

"H-hey, Barrett!" He said, waving towards Barrett as he caught his breathe, glancing at me.

"Who's this?" He asked, tilting his head.

I probably looked both wild, and stupid at the moment, especially with Barrett tugging on my arm.

"My name is Arissa." I replied, watching as the boy raised his eyebrow.

"Did Barrett finally get a girlfriend?" He asked, though it was aimed to Yue, who laughed, covering her mouth with a sleeve.

"No." Was all Barrett said, letting me go as he stared towards the boy.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Leonel." The boy bowed, straightening back up to smile lightly. "Well, I would have thought Dorothy would tell you I was coming." He replied, glancing towards me again.

"He already said my name, so I guess there is no use in introducing myself." Leonel said, looking around once more.

For some reason, the tense stance everyone had seemed to disappear once Leonel was here. I didn't know why, but it made me feel better.

"Now, it's time for you to go to the clinic." And that ruined the peaceful moment.

I wasn't allowed to argue, being dragged off by Barrett as Yue and Leonel stayed behind, talking together.

Since, I knew time would not really pass that well as Barrett dragged me, I made casual conversation.

"So, who's Leonel?" I asked, glancing up at him as he dragged me along.

"Dorothy's cousin. He comes here every summer and stays until mid-autumn." That was the answer I got, which was nice and all, but I guessed I'd just have to ask other people for more information.

Before I knew it, we were at the clinic, Barrett opening the door before continuing his drag spree he had going on. Once we were in, he let me go, so I could regain my balance, before I heard him speak.

"Ray, I have a patient." Coming out of one of the rooms in the clinic, was Ray. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping well, though he somehow kept his signature smile.

"...Arissa?" He called out, coming towards me, looking me over as he grabbed my wrist, tugging me into one of the rooms, making me sit on the bed there. "I'm so happy that you're alright!" He said in a sing-song voice as he got medicine, sitting in a chair in front of me to dab at my cuts and scrapes.

He seemed, to be indeed very happy. I blinked as I watched him bandaging me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Barrett staring in at us. Probably making sure Ray didn't fall over me again, or something.

Ray continued to smile as though nothing was wrong, happily working before he was done, rising up to offer me a hand.

I took his hand, being, for once, gently dragged up.

As glad as I was to see Ray happy...It still kind of hurt. I guess I was just being foolish...but whatever.

"Now, that was free. I'm glad to see you again, and I don't feel like charging my friend." Ray said quietly, before I heard the clinic door open, bringing Barrett's attention to that, as well as mine.

"Hello, everyone~" A quiet voice came, that being Leonel's as he basically pranced over to Dorothy, hugging her.

She didn't seem as flustered as usual, an actual smile on her face as she hugged her cousin back. I saw Ray make his way out of the room, going to Leonel. "Nice to see you again, Leonel!" He said, smiling towards the boy.

Leonel looked like he was slightly younger than me, but it was obvious he was mature, despite his somewhat shy, or random expressions.

"Nice to see you too, Ray." Leonel said to him, breaking the hug between him and Dorothy.

I managed to shuffle sideways, and almost made it out the door, before Barrett shuffled with me, his expression one could call insane as we both started to slid out the door of the clinic.

"If you ever leave like that again, after something that could be related to me, I will kill you and confirm the rumors." Just to be smart, I decided to state something.

"Not _all_ those rumors would be about you having killed me, now would they?" At this, he twitched, moving away and down the street, hands shoved into his pockets.

Well. Everything was back to normal, now wasn't it?

* * *

::Ray's POV::

When I had seen Arissa kissing Barrett, it wasn't really that shocking...but how she was willing, and even seemed to enjoy it, was shocking...

I had a dull throb in my chest as I saw that, and then foolishly fled. I left no time to hear words, after all, it'd all be the same...again.

She didn't mean it.

She didn't like Barrett...

But she did, didn't she? Even if she denied it.

Well, just considering they happened to bicker like a married couple most of the time. But, I wasn't really around that often. It was mostly what I had heard from everyone.

After fleeing from the scene 'of the crime', as I put it, I almost made it past the manor, only to have Rosalind yell towards me from the doorway.

"Y-yes?" I asked, sliding to a stop as I looked at her, rubbing my eyes to make sure there were no signs of the few tears I had shed.

"Did something happen?" She asked, walking out into the rain, which was letting up. She put a hand on my arm, looking up and into my eyes. As if looking into my soul, she tried to tug me back into the manor.

"Is about Arissa?" She asked quietly when we were inside.

As soon as I saw that neither Herman or Max, I sat down on the couch; the same place I had sat before when I was depressed about Arissa.

"...Yes." I answered again, Rosalind putting an arm around my shoulders, hugging me slightly.

Even if I liked, or loved, someone else, she still supported me.

_Still_ loved_ me._

How did that work? I didn't know...but I had growing affections for her as well.

I had always liked her, but maybe it was more than a like...

"Even if you're hurt over something going on with Arissa, I want you to know that I really do love you..." Those words, made me more comfortable, even if it should make me feel awkward.

Rosalind remained hugging me, letting me space about my feelings for a while, until Herman came out, demanding she get to bed, and that I leave.

Before I got out the door, in a split moment decision, I turned to Rosalind, ignoring the fact that Herman and Max were watching, and bravely proclaimed, "I love you, Rosalind." Before a quick goodnight was made.

I didn't wait to see her expression that night, but the next day, I did get a small kiss in return for those words.

In the time Arissa was gone, I lost plenty of sleep. As did Rosalind. Even if she and Arissa weren't exactly friends, she considered her a sister, since I cared for her so.

Even if I didn't love Arissa anymore than a sister, I worried a lot.

After a week, I didn't sleep. And after two weeks, Yue regulary came over, just to see if Arissa had come in.

Then, Barrett started wandering, periodically crashing into things. There was a certain look of sadness on his face, along with worry.

He even started to look for Arissa.

After a while, he hung around the clinic, ignoring his father's demands to come back home. I wasn't even sure if Barrett went home once after week one.

The only reason he felt this bad, was because the rumors of him having hurt Arissa, was being spread around like wild-fire.

When he came in, just this day, with Arissa all banged up, I saw he had his normal appearance. I decided it'd be best to wait to tell Arissa that he was in fact worried about her. No reason for Barrett to come and kill me.

Now that Arissa was back, I had heard that Barrett beat his father at his own game, Byron now allowing Arissa to stay at the Inn. Even though she didn't have enough money, Barrett paid for the fares. I didn't think he'd do that, but I'm happy there is someone to support her.

I don't think I can face Arissa just yet...so I'll wait to see what happens.

For now, I have Rosalind to comfort me, and make me happy. And, I think I'll be alright with that for now on...

::End of Ray's POV::

* * *

oAo...I like Leonel.


	7. Summer Moments

-~Summer Moments~-

* * *

It took a good four days before I had caught up, convinced Yue I wasn't going to leave again, and got to learn about Leonel some more.

Yue, Cecilia and I often spoke these days, and I had managed to get the information that Leonel was trying to woo Alicia.

Why he liked her, well, I didn't know.

But I had seen some cute moments between them.

One time he gave her a dozen roses, another he sang to her. It was easy to tell that she liked Leonel, even if all she did was push him away.

For other romances, there was Rosalind and Ray, who were publicly dating now, and happy about that, apparently. I couldn't say I was...exactly. I was happy for Ray, since I had caused him so much grief.

Before long, I noticed that just about everyone except Barrett, Dorothy, and I had love interests.

Yue, finally blurted out that she thought Erino was cute, and she had been spending time with him lately.

Apparently, Barrett wasn't the only one with 'Yue in his life', while I was gone.

Well, back to the ..present.

The summer dance festival was getting close, and everyone was getting all excited and such. The girls spoke of their dresses, the guys bragged about their girls, and the kids just got even more excited about nothing.

The only people who didn't seem to care, were me, Dorothy and Barrett. Seemed like we were the trio of unhappiness.

Or, at least so I thought.

I always seemed to be around the clinic, where Dorothy often spoke, if anywhere. It was as if Ray was the only person she could talk to. Though, it was easy to tell she wasn't attracted to him.

"I-I'm thinking of asking Barrett." Was one thing I heard while passing by the clinic, since a window was opened. I decided to spy on this, peering in through the window to see Dorothy talking to Alicia of all people.

"Is that so? Go for it!" Alicia yelled, clapping her hands, making the almost always nervous Dorothy shudder, before she nodded.

Someone was going for Barrett? Someone liked Barrett?...

Why did this make me feel slightly pissed off?

After a moment, I got away from the window, now making my way to Erino's farm.

I had promised to help him dispose of a stump, since he couldn't do it himself.

"Erino, where are you?" I called out once I was in his land, not seeing him around.

Before long, Erino came up to me, smiling as he pointed to a stump. "There it is! Thanks for helping, Arissa!" He said before prancing off. And, not in a manly manor either.

Oh...well there goes him helping me.

I picked up the axe he left at the edge of his field, now hacking away at the stump, before putting the various pieces at Erino's steps, laying the axe down as I walked into 'cherry blossom' park. Even without the cherry blossoms the way they were when I came here, I still called it that.

After a little while, I sat down, wiping the sweat off my forehead as I looked around. I had been staying at the Inn lately, because Byron allowed me, for some reason.

I had heard Barrett demanded that, but I didn't want to ask. At least it was nice, and cool in there. I didn't know how long it'd last, but at least I was good for now.

"Hello, Arissa." Came a voice to my mind, glancing in the general direction of it, seeing it was Barrett. I hadn't seen him in while, not since he had threatened my life outside the clinic.

"Hello." I replied bluntly, turning way to cross my arms as I sat there, not paying attention to Barrett at all.

* * *

::Barrett's POV::

When Arissa went missing, I thought it was my fault. Everyone blamed me, as I did as well. I shouldn't have ignored the fact that we had kissed like that, and turn back into my old self all of the sudden.

I also should've been kinder after she seemed so pained about what had had happened with Ray...

After a week without her, I didn't even go home, I just wandered around Messhina, secretly wishing she'd come around. I even went to Padova once, but I couldn't go too far, not having my weapons with me. And I did not want to have to go back to my house to find them.

Once week two hit, I don't think I ate...

But, when Arissa returned, I was so relieved. Even if I acted like an ass. I felt the need to say sorry, yet I never did it.

And, right now, in front of her as she sat there, I still felt the need.

"I..." Trying to speak, I failed, Arissa now staring at me, and my rising blush. This wasn't how I wanted it to go.

"I'm..Sorry for anything I may have done." I said quietly, looking off to the side.

I saw Arissa blink as she looked up at me, looking sort of shocked. I wasn't surprised by that, since I had never once apologized to someone. It wasn't something I did.

But being around Arissa made me realize more things.

After a few moments of silence, I turned away, mostly to hide the blush I knew I had, and so I wouldn't have to watch Arissa stare.

"I forgive you." She said quietly, though didn't move.

A slight smile crept across my lips as I walked away, hands in my pockets.

On another note, the summer dance festival was coming up...Would I be able to bring enough courage to the surface of my sanity, and ask Arissa to dance with me? Or would I be alone, yet again, forced to watch everyone else have fun.

Making my way back to my house, I went to thinking of my experiments. And also of Arissa's powers. I had been curious of them since I had seen them. According to the books I read, it was an ancient spell only used by certain people.

Maybe that was why I was so interested in Arissa. But it wasn't really just that. She was the only person who could dish back what I offered. And, she could stand me more than anyone else. Well, other than Dorothy or Leonel. Both of them could be nice to a rock if asked to.

When I made it back home, I could hear Dad demanding something, though I just ignored him, going upstairs so I could work on my projects.

::End of Barrett's POV::

* * *

:~:~The Day Of The Festival~:~:

(Arissa's POV, btw)

It was now the day of the summer dance festival.

And I was dreading having to be there. I knew Yue would drag me along, even though I didn't want to hang around.

Hell, I'd rather wander some of Padova with Soma than be here. Partially because I didn't want to have and watch Barrett with someone else.

...I didn't know why I cared about that, but I did. And it annoyed the crap out of me to see him with other's. I'd much rather ruin his life than have someone else do that.

It was only morning, so the festival wasn't completely up and running.

So, that basically meant...

Time in Alicia's room, being forced into tight, 'cute', dresses.

Literally everyone in Alvarna that was female, except Tanya and Cammy, were stuffed into one room, all blabbering about designs and shoes. I was stuck somewhere in the middle, Yue hanging off me as she told of a pink dress that would suit me.

Before I could explode, Cecilia and Rosalind left, in their own dresses.

Rosalind wore a purple, frilly dress that was short, with light blue shoes, and a lace necklace...thing.

Cecilia, had a green strapless dress, with light green shoes that appeared to be made of leaves. Very suiting for an elf.

After those two, came Yue, with a blue, bell sleeved dress, that had high heel shoes in the same color. She looked very beautiful in it, and seemed happy of it.

I could see Dorothy change into a flowing cream colored dress, wearing simple flats. Even without her hood, her odd blonde hair shadowed her eyes. And, she still held 'Fern', the stuffed animal.

Then there was Alicia, who wore a lavender dress, a lot like my 'extra' dress, except frilly, and she wore massive heels with it.

Now, it was my turn. Oh joy.

The only two that stayed, would be Alicia and Yue. Since everyone else was done with the whole, 'I'm going with this person!', thing. Though Dorothy didn't speak about who she had picked. If she 'had'. I believe everyone expected Barrett to ask me. Or the other way around. I didn't know, or care.

Either way, I was stuffed into a crimson colored dress, with black vine like designs all over it. It went just past my knees, so I at least approved of that. For shoes, I was given black flats, and then I had a necklace put around my neck.

"You're so beautiful! You'll be sure to catch the eye of _someone!_" Yue said, clapping as she watched me. By '_someone_' she meant 'Barrett'. Why did she think that would ever work out? Oh, well. Best not burst her bubble. I didn't want to make her upset by popping that idea bubble.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I muttered, patting the dress down as I watched Alicia go down the stairs, heading to the first floor of the clinic.

Some of the girls, met their dates before they went to the festival. Such as Rosalind and Cecilia. But, for Alicia, Dorothy, Yue, and me, we went to the festival before getting a date.

Mana...Well, I didn't see her often. She seemed to spend all her time at the general store. I didn't know why, but it wasn't that bad. She hadn't bothered Erino in a while, so I was happy for him. Max and Julia, well, I hadn't seen either of them today.

Well, it was obvious one of us would be without a date either way.

I had assumed that would be me, since I had seen Dorothy and Barrett together a few times. They seemed more friendly with each other than he and I were. Which somehow, made me feel somewhat sad. Oh, well. If Barrett picked her, or a twig, it wouldn't matter. Why would I want to spend my day with him anyway?

After I had finished my thoughts, I walked after Yue, who was following Alicia, all of us going outside before heading to cherry blossom park. That was were we had decided to meet.

It was luckily, not too hot. Or, all the girls would end up sweating instead of dancing.

"Hello, girls!" I heard Leonel call out, coming to join the circle of females. He looked like he had put more effort than usual into his attire, and he actually looked quite handsome.

"Hello, Leonel!" Alicia replied before anyone else, smiling at him.

Leonel was the only, and I mean the only, male would could look at Alicia, and not just her outfit. Making a conversation with a doll wasn't easy for most, but for Leonel, he could do anything.

He must be some sort of hero. Or at least of the mental kind.

After Alicia, everyone else said a quick hello, including me, Leonel bowed towards Alicia. "May I ask if this lady has a date, or am I too late?" Leonel, could be considered a 'Romeo', though, he was quite shy at times.

"You are just in time~" Alicia said, blushing slightly as she went off with Leonel, talking with him, both of them standing under the shade of a tree.

I could briefly see Soma, who wasn't alone, prancing around nearby with another wolf, though she, or he, was brown instead of white. Apparently, he had found a date, that or a friend.

Before long, Yue was taken off by Erino, and I was left with Dorothy.

Dorothy and I took turns staring at each other, before she went off, sitting on a bench with a book, seeming to be content with reading. I myself, was leaning against a tree, not really caring that my dress would get dirty.

I could hear the start of the festival, though I didn't bother to move, watching as everyone but Dorothy made their way to the main park, music being heard.

After almost falling asleep, I heard a cough, my eyes, which I had closed about ten minutes before, opening to see Barrett.

He looked hot, irritated, and flustered all at once. And, he also was wearing a somewhat..fancy outfit. At least compared to his normal attire. I now noticed that Dorothy had gone off, probably to watch the people dancing, that being more interesting than watching me sulk by a tree.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at Barrett with a raised eyebrow.

"...I was wondering if you'd like to share a dance with me." Was this a joke? Barrett being nice like this? Wow. Only the other day he had said sorry, and without having a dagger pointed at his throat.

"...Sure, I guess." Pushing myself away from the tree, I brushed the back of my dress off, observing how Barrett stared at my dress. Or more so, my chest. Getting slightly irritated, and holding back a blush, I whacked him over the head with a fan I had brought with me, him snapping out of it.

"S-sorry..." He mumbled, taking my hand as we walked to the park. Only about two songs had been on, and as far as I knew, it lasted all day. Since we were in the middle of a song, we both headed towards a table filled with food and drink.

Unknowingly, we both ended up drinking some sort of alcohol, and, most people knew, I did not hold that long with any sort of alcohol beverage.

I assumed Gordon, and Natalie, along with Douglas, had put that stuff there. Since they all were already drunk, or it seemed so, all three of them dancing together. I swore, they were the only people who could manage to down enough alcohol in daylight, to be more drunk that a boat captain at a party.

After getting that dizzy feeling, I was dragged out onto the 'dance floor', now twirling around. I could see from the corner of my eye, Ray watching me with a raised eyebrow. That wasn't because of me being with Barrett. It was probably because I was giggling, and dancing. Even though, most people knew I sucked at that.

Apparently, I was good at dancing when I was drunk.

According to Yue, who said I was awesome.

Barrett hung around, surprisingly. All the males did, actually. Even with their dates blabbering loudly. I wasn't really talking, I merely had Ray observing how I seemed drunk, before he finally pulled me aside, Barrett about to argue, before someone shoved a cupcake in his mouth.

I'd have to thank that person later.

"Arissa, did you have a drink?" I knew he meant alcohol, not punch. "I think I did!" When I was drunk, I tended to be loud, and sway around a lot. And also space at strange things. Like, only a little while ago, I had stared at Barrett for ten minutes straight.

"..Maybe you should go la-" Before Ray could speak anymore, I twirled backwards, leaning into a bush as I puked.

I suppose that must have been some strong stuff, since I had only about two cups. I didn't get why everyone else was fine. Maybe they were in on which bowl was which.

Ray, was kneeling down, and most of the girls distracted everyone else. Except Barrett, who came over, watching as Ray patted my back, before I was done.

Glancing towards a napkin handed to me by Barrett, I blinked, taking it. "You alright?" He asked, crouching down. Ray quietly said: "She's drunk." Before he stood back up. "It'd be best to go stay at the Inn, or at least sit down. You get sick easily when you're drunk."

I mumbled quietly, rubbing my eyes before Barrett offered me a hand, helping me up. As Ray went back to the other's, Barrett dragged me off towards cherry blossom park, before heading off towards the left. This small little clearing, I often saw Barrett in, was pretty nice.

"Here, sit here." Barrett guided me to a bench, helping me sit down as I stared at the ground, rubbing the back of my head as he sat next to me. I was surprised he was being this nice. But then again, so much had happened in the past few days, that it was hard to tell what would happen anymore.

An arm was put around my shoulders, Barrett holding me somewhat close as I hiccupped. I could tell I wouldn't remain 'drunk', for too long. I always passed these phases quickly.

For now, I was content with watching the sun start to set, not really aware of the time.

(A/N I get drunk easily...o3o One wine cooler and I'm up the wall.)

* * *

::Barrett's POV::

I had summoned enough courage to ask Arissa to dance with me, and that automatically meant she was my date. Once we got to the 'party', we stopped at a table to get some drinks. I had noticed that the taste of one of the drinks...was strong. Though, I didn't really notice.

But by ten minutes in, it was obvious, Arissa was drunk. Either that or being a fool. I had never really danced before, since I never went to these festivals, but it was fun when with Arissa. It was easy to take advantage of the moment and stare at her, but then again, it was getting interesting to make sure she didn't crash into someone. Or something. A few times she almost fell into the fountain!

By the time all the younger people had stopped dancing, Arissa decided to stare at me. Which made me uncomfortable, though I didn't really state that. Instead, I listened to how Alicia was going on a date with Leonel tonight. I guessed everyone would be spending the night with one another. At least until the adults of the house-hold kicked the males out.

Usually the clinic was taken by the adults, until they all went home, and then the Bath House was where Max and Julia hung out. Then there was the Inn, where Cecilia and Jake would be. Sometimes Egan joined the party with the other adults, but he usually took his time to check up on all the 'kids', to make sure they weren't being suggestive or anything.

Then there was the manor, where Rosalind and Ray went, and Alicia and Leonel, well they normally went to the beach if anywhere. For Dorothy, she just surveyed the adults, and made sure Cammy and Roy weren't getting into trouble. I had no idea what Mana did, since she never had a date. I only assumed that Yue and Erino would be at his house, since Yue stayed at the Inn, and Jake would kill anyone to interrupt a peaceful moment.

I kind of felt bad for Dorothy...at one point, I had admired her, but nowadays...I liked Arissa more so.

Considering, I was on a date with her.

After Arissa was dragged off by Ray, I followed after, only to see her throwing up in a bush. For some reason, I wasn't all that grossed out. I was more so concerned. Offering her a napkin, then helping her up, Ray told me she was drunk and needed to rest.

I didn't think one could get drunk that quickly. But either way, I took Arissa way from the loud music and crowds of people, taking her to my personal favorite place.

She seemed to be falling asleep as she hiccupped. I was surprised she didn't smack me for putting an arm around her, but at least she wasn't being violent. I didn't need yet another shirt ruined by her temperment.

After a while, the sun had set, and Arissa seemed more with the world.

Now, how to ask her this question...

"Arissa? Do you want to go to my house, since Jake will probably hi-jack the entire Inn?" This had probably been the first time I had tried to be amusing with her. It earned a light hearted laugh from her, making me feel oddly happy as she glanced up at me.

"I guess. I want to beat him there first, since I don't want to be in this." She said quietly. It was as if she and I had never been...'enemies', I suppose one could say.

I knew it wouldn't last long...since she was probably still half-way drunk.

After a few moments, we rose up from the bench, Arissa saying a quick, 'be right back,' before she went off running in the direction of the Inn. I now made my way to my own house, once I was there, I went upstairs, changing into my regular attire before going back downstairs.

::End of Barrett's POV::

* * *

Making my way to the Inn, I just beat Jake, who upon seeing me, broke into a sprint, Cecilia barely keeping up.

"HA! Got here first!" I said, sliding into the Inn, locking the door behind me as I heard Jake pound on the door. "I _own_ this place!" He roared.

"Correction, your _father_ owns this place! I'll be out in a moment!" I said, shuffling off to my room, grabbing a tooth brush, and change of clothes.

After a few minutes, I had changed out of my dress and shoes, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair.

Now, I made my way out of the Inn, almost crashing into Jake, who let out an angry curse before going into the Inn himself Cecilia following.

Since I was done there, I didn't mind the _click _of the lock I heard, now heading down the street and to Barrett's house. I couldn't really remember agreeing to going there, and now I felt kinda...awkward. After splashing water on my face, I wasn't 'asleep' like I was before.

Now at Barrett's door, I took a moment to think. Where was Byron, again?..Now I could remember, he had gone off with the other adults.

It'd be very interesting if he walked into his house, and saw me.

Especially if Barrett and I ki-wait. We wouldn't. So what was I thinking of?

I opened the door, not bothering with knocking, noticing Barrett on the couch. I walked towards him, noticing he was spacing at the wall, before I sat down. Wow, the last time I had sat here, things had been even more awkward. At least this time, I was wearing a normal dress. Not tattered...rags.

After a few moments, he noticed me, looking up at me before smiling, ever so slightly. Maybe tonight wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

~~~~  
::Barrett's POV::

After a while of just talking, or reading, it had gotten late, and I knew my Dad would be home soon. So, I told Arissa this. She seemed to understand, since no one really wanted to confront my dad when he's drunk, or possibly drunk.

"I'll see you later, I guess." She had said, getting up, about to walk out the door. Before she could 'get away', I too got up, managing to steal a small kiss, which made her blush before she stumbled out the door.

That was slightly cute in my opinion...

If all the days we spent together were like this one, then maybe I had more of a chance. In fact, I might be able to make this whole 'dating' thing last. But, I didn't know whether this was a one time thing or not...

After all, no one wanted to mess with Jake, so she may have just stayed to prevent fighting with him.

I didn't know who was more...annoying. Me, or him.

But I think my dad won that title either way...in both of our books.

Now, I went upstairs, flopping onto my bed, not even bothering to work on any projects I had going, simply drifting off into sleep. With all my 'day' clothes on. I Was just too lazy at this point

Sweet dreams, eh?

::End of Barrett's POV::

* * *

A/N I wanna know, do you think things were moving too fast? All I know, is that when I experienced love, it was like this. xD So...your opinion, if you will?


	8. Catching One's Attention

~*ZCatching One's AttentionZ*~

* * *

The time of summer seemed to fade away so quickly, that it saddened me.

Lately, I had been going into 'dangerous' areas more often. I even went to that island, which was over-run with monsters. It was easy to tell that no one ever went there.

I actually almost fainted from the effort I had put into getting out of there, which I didn't think would happen, because I went to Padova, Messhina, and even Trieste Forest so often.

Though, you can't tell until you've tried.

Now that it's Autumn, people are back to working like they had in Spring, instead of taking off more than usual. Even Cammy is working a little bit, helping Julia out at the Bath House.

The Bath House was enjoyable to go to, when Max wasn't hanging around Julia like a virus.

He and I still bickered, one could say like a married couple. But, it was kind of fun, I had to admit.

Also, a new thing going on, would be that I've gotten to see Ray more often. Even if we aren't how we used to be, it's still a brightening experience to have him around. And Rosalind doesn't seem to mind.

She probably knows more about the situation between Ray and, than even I do.

And Barrett...well. I couldn't say anything good, nor bad was happening between us. Sometimes he'd go adventuring with me, but no words were spoken. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, so I just assumed it was a neutral effect.

Nothing strange was really happening...other than the population of monsters, which was seeming to grow. Even in Trieste, it was harder than usual to get around. Normally, you could be lazy and just flee from the monsters easily, but lately they had been determined to chase after you.

All I ever did was shrug the fact off...

Since, I usually had someone with me, if not Soma. Who still seemed to have that girl friend of his...aw, they were so cute together. And I had noticed a slight bulge in the female's belly.

Guess I'd be a Grandma sooner than I thought, eh? I would have preferred to have a child first, but oh well. The more monsters with the humans, the merrier.

Erino, who failed at pretty much anything other than Farming, had been going into Trieste with me every so often. He had said he wanted to learn to fight.

Though, he couldn't do much, and often got banged up easily. At least he had learned one thing; how to wield magic.

Since, he wasn't strong enough to fight in close range, or fast enough to do a drive-by attack, he could at least protect himself.

He had upgraded from being able to defeat the Mana's, to being able to defeat the vine monsters that threw balls of light.

I was proud of him, since I didn't think he could manage such a thing.

Other than that, Barrett could handle himself, when he went with me, or I found him, that is. He was probably just as good as me, which was pretty damn good. All things considered.

Since, not many people in Alvarna could fight or defend themselves.

I had yet to see Jake in battle, other than when he was chasing me with a dagger, claiming I had taken a jewel from his room.

Sometimes I did 'favors' for him, though I did get payed. Most of the favors, were related to Cecilia. It was so easy to see that he liked her, yet he never really mentioned it.

And with Cecilia, well, you couldn't tell how she felt. She was so hard to read. At any time. Though it was obvious they were dating, since the summer festival and such. Though they had been for some years now, it had become obvious to _me_ since it was my first year here.

Now that it wasn't hot anymore, I often slept outside instead of at the Inn. Mostly because I forgot to go 'home' before it closed.

Not much else was happening...

* * *

::Barrett's POV::

It was now Autumn...the cool weather was surely an up, since it was harder to work in the heat of summer.

For the past few weeks, I had been going out with Arissa...not like a date, literally out. Though, I liked to view it as such, I knew she wouldn't. Lately I had been hoping I'd get enough courage in me to ask her on a real date. Not just to go pummel some monsters or fish.

Often times, I was about to ask her, but then someone else would come around...

Also, I had been noticing she was spending much time with Erino...

"_See, it isn't so hard! Look, you're even losing the habit of hyperventilating!_" Arissa had said, watching Erino as he huffed and puffed around Trieste. Don't ask why I was there, I had been there to get apples for someone, though I had spotted the two of them.

"_T-thanks for teaching me, Arissa..."_ Erino always seemed to stutter, probably because more often than not, he was out of breathe. Unless he was at his farm, where he seemed immortal. Of course, that was because there were no monsters. Or Yue's and Arissa's making him nervous.

I could faintly remember seeing them sitting together at the dock, Arissa asking Erino why his bandana had the white markings on it. "_I dunno. But it's pretty cool, right?_" He had said, the both of them laughing. Yue was also nearby, probably going through her goods.

I hadn't seem him with Yue lately...I wonder why.

"_It's no problem. At least you'll have a use, other than looking cute._" She said soon after him, pinching his cheeks as he sat on the ground. Cute? He was cute? What was I? Even if it 'downed' one's manliness, I would have rathered _me_ being called that than Erino.

And when she leaned down, kissing his cheek lightly, I almost exploded. She did that so freely! Erino didn't even seem to blush, only smile when returning the 'favor'. That was when I left the scene, bushes rustling as I gave up whatever task I had gone there to complete.

Just looking back on that day, made me want to go and 'claim' Arissa.

First Ray, then Erino? What had happened to Yue liking him? I didn't even see her around anymore.

I should probably ask about that...

As I walked down the street, I spotted Egan, who was standing outside the Inn, taking in a deep breath. In a moment, I had confirmed that if anyone, or at least anyone I could ask, he would know where Yue was. Since she was a resident of the Inn.

"Hey, Egan." I tried to be polite, him staring at me as if I had six heads.

So what? I didn't talk to people that _often_, but that didn't mean I couldn't when I wanted to...

"Do you know where Yue's been?" I asked, spotting in front of him. I tried to put a smile on, though it seemed to fail. Just the thought of Arissa with Erino made me want to skin the little leech.

"She's been ill in bed, didn't you know?" Egan said, in his ever kind tone of voice.

"..ill? What happened to her?" I asked, sort of shocked. Would that explain why Erino was always with Arissa?

"She got attacked by an Orc. Erino also got hurt, trying to get her out of there, but in the process, she got worse. She got some sort of poisen, and has been ill since. Not even Natalie can figure out the cure. Though, they say if you find the source, you can find the cure."

...Erino always did bring out rusty pieces of metal. Could Arissa be teaching him to fight so he could find that Orc?

"Arissa has been kind enough to help Erino train. Poor boy has been looking so sad lately. I bet it hurts him to see Yue ill." A sudden burning feeling came to my heart. Even if she was just teaching him, did she have feelings for him?

Why was everything so confusing? It wasn't fair. Couldn't someone make a guide to this stuff?

"Barrett? You ok? You look a bit pale." Egan snapped me out of my thoughts, forcing me to pay attention again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Give Yue my best." I said, before shuffling off towards the park.

I could always ask Arissa casually about Erino, but then she'd start poking me and probably make fun of me about something. Since, it wasn't normal for me to care about anything.

Though, I did indeed care about things.

Even if no one knew it, I cared for Leonel, since he was probably the only male who didn't annoy me, and I cared for Arissa, as well as Yue. Yue, was like a little sister to me, even before Arissa came. I could remember when she first came to this town...

"_Why are you crying? You look sad. There is no reason to be sad._" I had said to the small little girl, who was sitting by the road that lead to Messhina, Padova, and Trieste.

"_But I can't remember anything! And I'm hungry..._" The little girl had been a very small Yue, about five years old. I myself, was about seven then.

I was one of the 'eldest' children in Alvarna, the only one over-taking me being Max, who was two monthes older than me.

"_Well, come on then, I'll get you some food. Can you remember your name?" _Even back then, I wasn't one to hold much to consider to others.

_"I-I remember the name of Yue." _She had said, taking the hand I had held down to her, now pulling herself up.

"_Yue is a fine name for you, then. Come on, I'll get you some food."_ I had to admit, I was kinder back when I was a child. My father wasn't nearly as cold. And my mother had only just left. No one remembered her...except me...

After taking Yue to my house, I gave her one of my mother's kimono's. My father never noticed.

To this day, she wore the kimono. Even though it was big, she somehow shuffled about in it. Though, Tanya made her an outfit to wear until the kimono would fit her better.

Thinking of Yue, always brought me to think of my Mother...

"_Barrett, don't tell Daddy. But I have to go...Cervil and I have business to take care of, deep in the Padova Mountains._" She had said to me. Everyone, except me, believed she had betrayed my family. But I always thought of her as a hero.

Even when my dad yelled, and got enraged, I never once told my Mother's secret. For I knew, there was a reason behind her wanting it a secret.

Soon after Mother left, I had heard an explosion, which came from the area of Padova.

That was when my father made it illegal to go there without permission.

Though no one listened.

Someone had let loose that my mother had fled into the mountains with Cervil, Egan's brother. Elf as well. Both of them, my mother and Cervil, were kind, and never would do a thing to hurt anyone, unless it was deeply important.

...

The thing about Arissa...

Was that she had the same exact scar as my mother. From the top left of her forehead, down. I knew Arissa wasn't some reincarnation of her, but it was probably the reason my father hated her. That, and she had the weapon my mother always carried.

A dagger.

It was once said that my mother battled the Fiersome...Though she lost. And, no one believed her...so it was made into a Myth instead.

Causing the scar across her forehead and down her face.

Also, my mother was always said to be an EarthMate. Though, she wasn't. She was plainly gifted. But, since her, I had longed to meet an EarthMate since her. My mother always taught me about them, and magic.

Even though I had to hide all my books, and passions from my father, I did so. To keep the memory of my mother alive.

When I met Arissa, I knew she was someone special. An EarthMate, to be specific. And, Erino, I had watched him. His farm...everything.

When my mother told me about EarthMate's, she always said they had their own magic. And, some of them could speed up growing time for plants, and were often gifted in combat, or farming.

...Combat, or Farming...and always magic.

I had never seen anyone do magic like Arissa and Erino. Both of them didn't break a sweat from it. And Erino, he had such a lush farm. I had never seen such produce. Not even Douglas, who was a master at all farming, could come up with that.

Another attribute that EarthMate's had, was being able to be friends with monsters.

Even if Erino was a sissy when it came to them, he could make friends with them. And Arissa, already had two wolves, the most distrusting creatures, following her.

While thinking off all these facts, I accidentally bumped into the fountain, almost falling in. Which resulted in a laugh coming from Alicia, who was hanging off Leonel.

I didn't know how that worked, since Leonel was considerably shorter than Alicia, especially since she wore high heels. But, it didn't matter. After I flicked a rock towards Alicia, I went off to 'cherry blossom' park. I had heard Arissa call it that, and ever since, the name stuck with me.

Now, letting my thoughts wander, I began to wonder how I could ask Arissa, or more so tell her, about the EarthMate stuff.

It would be hard...but possibly worth it.

::End of Barrett's POV::

* * *

A yawn crossed my lips as I sat on Erino's steps, watching as he watered his plants. Which grew at an alarming rate. It was sort of fun to watch him work, since he seemed so at peace in his farm.

I sighed as I thought back to the day Yue had fallen ill. I remembered Erino had demanded I teach him how to fight.

And, I had to say, he was getting better. He now could summon enough magic, to defeat any monster in Trieste. Of course, he now wanted to go to Padova to train.

Padova, even though it's monsters were superior, were easier than Messhina. Since there was hoards of them there, and it was harder to battle. I had even passed out a few times.

I guess I had been lucky then. Since I had survived. Probably since Soma, and his girlfriend, had dragged me out.

But, I had refused to take him there yet. Even though we had gone through every inch of Trieste, we hadn't found that Orc. It wasn't that reason that I wanted to wait, it was because I knew Erino would most likely have a heart attack if he saw the Reaper's that surrounded the area. I didn't need a dead Erino, and sick Yue at the same time.

So, I decided on making him train even more. And also, I wasn't sure if he'd be able to get through any other monster infested place. So, I wanted to make sure he'd survive. Best to be careful, with someone who's learning

"Hey, Erino, I'm gonna head into town to see Ray. I'll see you later." I called out, Erino letting out a faint, 'Ok~' as he went back to his work, happily humming. Lately, Soma's girl friend, which Erino and I had named Cylvesta, had been hanging around Erino's farm. And, surprisingly, he wasn't scared of her.

I was happy she had an owner. It was kind of cool for the both of us to have wolves.

I now looked at Erino as my brother, and he looked at me as his sister. We even claimed we were separated at birth. Though, it was obvious we weren't really related...

I couldn't believe how alike we were. It made me wish I had come to know him sooner. He was a lot like Ray, to me. He was kind, and funny. And often helped me to keep sane.

"Ah~So nice out..." I said aloud as I made my way through cherry blossom park. I could spot Barrett, was staring at a bush with an intense glare for some reason.

"Barrett?" I asked, walking over to him before I poked his arm, making him jump a foot in the air before he noticed me.

"W-what?" He said, glancing at me. I shrugged, before speaking, "you looked like you were spacing. I didn't want something to eat you while you weren't paying attention." I turned, about to walk away before Barrett grabbed my arm.

He looked slightly dazed, before he spoke again. "I was wondering, if you..." He broke off, turning a slight shade of pink as he continued, "would want to go out tonight..?" He seemed utterly nervous, as was I, but I just remained staring at him.

Was this a joke, or was he serious? I didn't want to seem like a fool...

Often times, Barrett and I fought, and I didn't know if he was trying something or not.

Though, Barrett couldn't really fake anything. Nor did he blush unless he was serious about something.

The last time we had went on a date, was at the summer festival. And I hadn't really expected it to go any farther.

"..Sure, I guess." I replied. I saw Barrett let go of my arm, before nodding, his face turning a redder color as he coughed. "Shall we meet on the falling star path, at about sunset?" He asked me, even though he was really staring at a bush.

"Alright." I said, smiling lightly.

* * *

**Arissa inside: This is weird. Yet I feel happy...oAo**

**Barrett inside (and outside): -holding back the urge to dance in circles for actually asking Arissa- 8D**

* * *

::Erino's POV::

Soon after Arissa left, I could hear voices, those voices being Barrett and her. Being nosy, I hid in a bush near them, listening in on their conversation.

Once Barrett had asked Arissa, and she had accepted the date offer, I was silently cheering for them. They always seemed to like each other, and it was about time they had gone on another date.

Arissa, was like a sister to me these days. She had comforted me ever since Yue became ill, and she has taught me so much. One time, she had compared me to Ray. Which, did make me happy. Since I knew how much she cared for him, even if she didn't say it too often.

Before I could go back to my farming, I heard a loud growl. Turning around, a small yelp came to me, seeing a large, horse like monster, that stood on two feet, towering over me. (Remember that first boss from Rune Factory one? Imagine that. But a bit bigger.) Flanking it's sides, where two Tundra's.

This couldn't end well.

After giving a battle cry, which in this town, meant monster invasion, as I had been told for emergencies, I bolted out of the bushes, crashing into both Arissa, and Barrett.

"M-monsters!" I managed to wail, looking back to see the Horse-monster, which towered a good five or six feet over me, even when I was standing on my tipy-toes, coming towards us.

Arissa, being as brave as she always was, got up, the demand of, 'Go get Tanya and Jake!' coming from her, as she shooed me off to go get them.

I could faintly hear her yelling at Barrett, since he didn't have a weapon, and he should go get one. The argument consisted of Barrett saying he could fight with his bare hands, before he gave up, going to get his weapon.

That left Arissa and the three monsters...

How I wished I wasn't so useless...

::End of Erino's POV::

* * *

Seeing the monsters, I took out my dagger.

Which, would probably be little use to me in this battle. Sliding to the side to avoid the ice-beams shot at me from the Tundra's, I charged forward, trying to block the Horse monster from getting to the town. If it got into Alvarna, it'd destroy everything, and possibly end lives.

Being thrown aside easily by the monster, I hit a tree. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear panicked yelps, and cries, before I saw Leonel fly through the scene. Without much care to his actions, he charged a Tundra, taking it down. In return, I set a flame towards the other one, though it wasn't really staying the way it usually did.

Now, I made my way back to the largest monster, lifting my dagger up, before bolting forward, stabbing it into the creatures leg, making a hoarse whine come from it. Before the Tundra I had aimed my flame at, froze my shoulder with an ice-beam. Leonel, was surprisingly enough, taking care of the other Tundra, using what looked like fire magic to keep it at bay.

Before long, Jake came along, a sword in hand as he took on the other Tundra. I didn't see Tanya, nor Erino. Barrett neither.

Leonel quickly finished off the first Tundra, though he looked quite beaten up by the magic-wielding monster, and I demanded he go to shelter.

Now I was left to hang onto the main monster, it throwing me to the side after a few moments. Before I could do anything, it charged into town, stopping in front of the fountain.

As I bled through my mouth, and glanced at a gash on my arm, I rose up, limping to where the monster was, managing to spot Jake taking out the Tundra.

From either side of me, came Barrett, Erino, Tanya, and almost every other person in town, watching as the horse-creature looked down on me. There was some sort of yell that came from Barrett, Erino summoning a large ball of, what looked like the same flames I usually used, the ball being propelled at the horse.

After it had been hit, I leapt onto the top of the fountain, now face to face with the creature.

With all the strength I could muster, I clapped my hands together, sparks flying off me as the flames that were normally only little balls, became larger than even me, now licking at the horse monster, and flowing off me at a steady rate. Before long, the creature let out a wild howl, stumbling backwards as I followed after.

After about a minute, the creature gave a final yelp, crashing to the ground before it disappeared.

There was no time for Erino, or Barrett to get to me in the time before it was destroyed, though now they did come. I could see Ray rushing towards me, but then take a detour as he noticed Leonel, who was limping across the park. Alicia also made her way towards him, flailing childishly. Jake, came into the park now, looking a bit frazzled as he put his sword to the ground. Egan, and Cecilia came to him, Ceci dabbing some sort of liquid onto his arms, which were pale blue.

"Arissa! Are you alright?" The ones who showed me concern, were Erino and Barrett, who came sliding to a stop on either side of me.

I hadn't noticed how beat up I looked, both my arms a pale blue as well, my shoulder frozen solid, my leg bearing a few minor wounds. "I'm fine..." I said, slumping towards the ground, Barrett taking one arm, as Erino took the other, now carrying me off in the direction of the clinic. From the corner of my eye, I saw Byron, who looked enraged as he watched his son drag me off.

"Ray, we need you!" Barrett yelled towards him, Leonel limping off with us as well, Alicia helping him.

This was a bad time for Natalie to be away. And Dorothy, had been sick for the past few weeks with a flu. So, Ray would have his work cut out for him...

* * *

::Ray's POV::

Hearing Barrett run by the manor, yelling something about 'monsters invading the town!', made me jolt up from the couch, where I had been sitting with Rosalind.

Bidding her to stay in the manor, as well as the rest of the family, I got out the door, making sure no one followed as I darted off to the clinic, knowing someone was bound to get hurt.

I myself, couldn't fight, but I could help those who needed me.

"Alicia! There are monsters attacking the town, help me get medicine!" For once, she listened to me, coming down to help me stuff bags full of medicine. Once we were outside, I could see Leonel bolting off to cherry blossom park, ignoring Alicia's cries of 'stop!'.

After the battle had ended, everyone was rushing to the aid of their loved ones. I was forced to stop for Leonel, seeing that he had plenty of burn marks, and also cuts caused from the Tundra's ice. At least, I had heard it was a Tundra.

Once I was done with him, Erino and Barrett came by, demanding I help Arissa. Now, Leonel, Alicia, I, and the other three went to the clinic. Leonel was layed down on one of the two beds, Arissa sitting on the other. Even if she had taken more damage, she was used to it.

"I'm going to help!" Erino bravely said, heading to Arissa, putting his hands on her frozen shoulder. A wince passed through Arissa, and I was almost tempted to stop Erino, before I saw a light blue light pass over Arissa's shoulder, the ice slowly disappearing.

A quiet, 'thank you', came from Arissa as she patted the top of Erino's head. Now it was my cue, sliding forward to bandage her legs, and make sure her arms regained their normal pale skin color, not blue.

After a few hours, it was sunset, and Arissa was deemed safe to let out. Though, Leonel was too tired to move. Since, he never really fought. I could hear Alicia, scolding him, before she went back to taking care of him.

I was glad my mother had forced her to learn the basic's of medicine, for it made the trips I had to make to the Inn, easier. Because I didn't have to worry about Leonel falling even more ill.

On my way to the Inn, I was saw Dorothy, who was bundled up, shuffling down the road. Stopping, I glanced at her, about to speak before she said, "my cousin is hurt, I must help him..." And I decided not to argue. If Dorothy could get outside, and decided to speak about what she was doing, there was no stopping her.

A sigh came from me as I walked into the Inn, hearing the complaining voice of Jake.

::End of Ray's POV::

* * *

Well, it finally looked like I had caught everyone's attention.

Now that I was out of the clinic, Erino headed back to his farm, since he didn't want to make Jake pissed by visiting Yue. Barrett, was the only one left. Since everyone else, was either taking care of someone, or busy talking about what had happened.

I was the talk of the town.

And no one liked it when someone other than themselves was the talk of the town.

I saw hard glares from Tanya, Byron, and Douglas as I made my way up to cherry blossom park with Barrett.

Cammy, Roy, and Mana had fixed up the park while I was in the clinic, and any of the small damages done, were seemless.

I could tell Barrett was wondering if I was alright, so I decided to speak, "I'm fine, Barrett. Maybe we'll be able to have a peaceful date now." When I said 'date', his facial expression lit up.

I was glad that the elders in town had surveyed the areas surrounding Alvarna, to make sure no more monsters were on the way. I was glad the town was safe again. Soma, seemed to be pouting, since he had missed the 'big fight'. I was honestly glad he hadn't been there, because he would have probably been hurt even more than me.

Making our way to the fallen star path, Barrett and I looked around. Once there, we sat on a bench, looking up at the clear night sky.

"It's so beautiful.." I said quietly, glancing at Barrett as he took my hand, holding it with a gentle touch.

"It's alright. I suppose." He replied, looking up at the sky as well. Sometime since he was in the clinic, he had taken his bandana off. I had heard Erino accidentally set it on fire because he got startled, resulting in the ruin of the bandana. I was kind of glad, though, because I could see both his teal eyes perfectly. Even though his hair tended to get in the way.

Lifting my hand, I brushed some of his brown hair away from his face, smiling as he looked at me.

Unlike a few weeks...or, well, monthes ago, his eyes didn't hold hate or annoyance. It seemed to simply be happiness that shone in their depths.

Before anything was allowed to get awkward, I looked away, and at the ground, watching it with my blue gaze.

"You were very brave today." I heard Barrett say, before I felt his hand move from my own hand, to the top of my head, before he ran his fingers through my hair.

As if the peace just _had_ to be shattered, I heard someone call out Barrett's name, that someone being Byron as he came up the road, seeming to be fuming as he stared at me.

"What?" Barrett almost spat towards his father, glaring towards him.

"What are you doing with her?" He roared, making even me flinch at this point.

"What I want?" Barrett was getting very angry at this point, as his father twitched.

"Monsters have _never_ come into town. Not once in history! Not until _she_ came here. She even brought wolves out of their natural habitat!" So, now it was my fault? I was quite sure that at least one monster had showed up at one point or another.

"You know that's not true. There were times were monsters had to be held back." Byron took a moment before he had another come-back, "she brings bad luck. Just like..she had." Why didn't I know who this 'she' was?

Well, it would soon be answered, as Barrett spoke up again, "Mother made this town as peaceful as it is today, and Arissa has as well. Sometimes change can bring more than just 'bad luck'." Barrett's mother? I had never even heard of her.

At this moment, Byron looked even more enraged by the mention of his wife. Or, at least I assumed they had been married.

I'd just have to ask about her later, since I didn't want Byron to explode. That'd be such a mess to clean up.

"You're not welcome at the Inn anymore." Was all Byron said towards me, turning to go and walk away, before he said, "and you're coming home right now, Barrett!" Though he didn't wait for his son.

I saw Barrett sigh, and I took this as a time to be quiet rather than ask questions.

"I'm sorry about that..." He said quietly, glancing to me, a fake smile on his lips. Fake was worse than him having a pissed expression.

"It's alright. I'll just hang around Erino's farm. He has an extra room he's offered me anyway..." I saw Barrett give me a strange look, before he glanced at the ground.

...Wait, did he think I liked Erino?

How to clear this up...

"Well, I'd stay at Ray's if he offered, but he doesn't have room, plus I'd die if I shared a room with Alicia..." I hoped that would clear things up, since it was obvious Ray was just a friend these days.

It seemed to, since Barrett looked at me again, nodding slightly.

"Anyway. You best go before you're father explodes. I doubt you'd want to clean that up, now would you?" That resulted in a small laugh from Barrett. One of the first times he had laughed outside of Messhina, or Padova. Since, when we were adventuring, we often made jokes, and cracks about the places or monsters.

I was happy to say, if anything, Barrett was indeed a friend.

...And the only male I cared for beyond a 'brother' figure.

"I guess I should...but before I go," he leaned down, lightly grabbing my head to move me over, kissing me lightly before pulling away.

As always when Barrett kissed me, it made me feel...warm inside, and utterly happy. Close to drunk, but without the puking feeling.

Now, he stood up, walking away as he waved. After he had disappeared from sight, I heard his father yell from somewhere in town, before Barrett yelled back some inaudible words.

Now all I had to do was hitch a room at Erino's. Which should be easy...

* * *

Alright. I made up the back story for a lot of this, and more will be given out later, but for now, I just want everyone to know, that I _do_ know Fiersome (Or however you spell it) only comes around every 1000 years. I just thought it'd be interesting to have Barrett's mom be the one who knew of it first. And, Y'know...strange things happen when the world's out of whack. xD Now, if someone wants to use part of my plot in another story, I'll give it some thought, but otherwise...


	9. Leave Out All The Rest

It was easy to beg Erino for a room. All I had to say was I that Byron had banned me from the Inn, again.

That was all it took, and he dragged me inside, and up to his spare room.

Luckily, Cecilia had managed to get all my stuff, so I wasn't stuck without them.

It had been a few days since the monster attack, and everything had calmed down. Even Alicia had calmed down, and Cammy.

Dorothy, wasn't sick anymore, neither was Leonel. Jake, was being lazy, or so Ray said, and he wanted, or more so demanded he get to stay in bed for a while. Just an excuse to get out off work, if you ask me.

Right now, I was outside, watching Erino pull at a stubborn weed.

I had to admit, I hated the idea of farming. I didn't want to have to grow a bunch of vegetables just so they could be sold. I'd rather go out adventuring.

Speaking of adventuring, Erino had finally gone to Messhina. Though it was against my will.

The only reason I knew, was because he told me about how scary it was without me.

I had a mental facepalm at that time, though I didn't blame him. I had often gotten ahead of myself in the monster game. It wasn't his fault he was curious.

Nowadays, Yue seemed a bit better, and could get out bed easier. Though she wasn't allowed outside for too long. She always seemed to be a deathly pale when I saw her.

I really hoped they found a cure for her soon...because I didn't want to lose her.

And gain a morbid Erino as well.

As is, he's already depressed. Imagine if Yue left this life? I didn't even want to. Not only would losing her hurt me, but it'd hurt the whole town.

She had been out with this illness for almost a month and a half. Any longer, and Leonel might have to take over her job.

Speaking of Leonel...

I had heard he planned on leaving soon.

I wished he would stay...but then he'd lose his own job, and home. Even though he lived alone. I didn't really know why he stayed in the middle of nowhere. I didn't even know what he did for a living. All I knew, was that it paid well, and he didn't want to have and stop that.

It was a wonder he could be away from Alicia, since she was so clingy. Though, he had promised he'd return for the winter festival. So, he'd only be gone a few monthes.

Going back to my spacing, I stared at the ground.

"Arissa is missing!" I could hear the voices echoe, seeming to be lost in the darkness that crept over my senses.

A bright light took over my sight as I saw one person alone looking for me. The person was Barrett...

I had always thought of leaving Alvarna, yet I never had. Because of those that mattered. I didn't know if I could manage without them...even if I could fight against monsters.

Missing Barrett, and Erino, and Yue...or even just Barrett, would rip out half my being. I didn't know what to do beyond trying to avoid Byron these days...

"Arissa..." The voice called again, watching Barrett again. Why could I see him, and no one else?

The frantic looking Barrett was stumbling around, tears falling from his teal eyes as he wandered around every area we had visited. One area faded to another, before all that was left was the fallen star path.

"Arissa..." His voice called...

"ARISSA!" The voice was louder this time, and I groaned as I felt myself being shaken.

"ARISSA! Wake up!" Before I knew it, my eyes flew open, to reveal a pissed off Barrett staring down at me.

"You fell asleep in a flower patch. What is this; Alice in Wonderland?" I sure felt that it was. Considering the dream I had just had.

Ah...well. I shrugged, rubbing my eyes as I looked around. That was odd. I couldn't remember moving over her to take that nap...

Oh, God, did I sleep walk now? Great. New fears.

"Are you awake? I'll slap you with this blue-bell if you're not." I heard Barrett saw, waving around a flower in front of my face.

"I'm awake!" I snapped, pushing the flower into his own face, making him sneeze.

His sneeze sounded like a little squeak, which made me laugh.

"Eh...don't laugh." He said, sitting up to rub his nose, watching me from the corner of his eyes.

I felt half asleep...which resulted in stupid actions.

One, was launching myself at Barrett in a hug-tackle-thing. I didn't care if it was random at the moment, but it was obvious Barrett was paralyzed.

I don't think I had ever hugged him before. So that was probably good reason to be shocked.

"..." He didn't say anything, but he did wrap his arms around me, putting his head on top of mine as he looked around.

It was a strangly peaceful moment, and I actually felt comfortably. Probably a first for being with Barrett. At any time, it felt awkward. Normally, at least.

I was surprised that the embrace lasted, neither of us pulling away, until someone called out my name, again.

An irritated sigh came from Barrett as he lifted his head from mine, letting me go as he looked around. I spotted Erino quite quickly.

He looked sorta frazzled. And scared. Well, it was dark out. And he tended to get scared easily. "Erino, are you ok?" The last words said from me as he faceplanted through the field I was in, landing half way in my lap.

"I-I couldn't find you..." He said, sitting up to stare back at an annoyed Barrett.

No moment could last. At least a peaceful moment. Or cute moment.

"Sorry. I guess I wandered off." "And fell asleep." Barrett added Erino rubbing the dirt off his face as he stood up. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should get home now." Ever since Erino had taken me in, it was like he was my father, demanding I got home at a certain hour.

Though I was less than a week in, I had a feeling this would be a life-time thing. At least until I either married and had a kid, married in secret and had a kid, or got out of his house, if he even let me move out.

That brought the idea of 'who would I marry?' to mind, though I let that thought leave my mind almost as soon as it had entered.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." I said, getting up to offer a hand to Barrett, pulling him up before Erino grabbed my wrist, giving me no time to even say goodbye to Barrett, dragging me off. "Goodnight!" He called to Barrett, as if for the both of us. Since I was too busy trying not to trip over any rocks or roots.

"You could've-" I was cut off by falling into Erino, "let me say goodbye!" I said, watching as we came up to Erino's house, him dragging me straight inside.

"It's way past dark!" He said, as if ignoring what I had said.

"And I'm a grown-up, I think I can take care of myself! I've slept in the Padova mountains, for Godsake!" I replied, leaning against a wall, taking off my boots before Erino could complain about that.

Next he would demand I flatten my skirt.

I guessed this was like having a parent. Except ten times worse. Some parents are glad when their 'children' get 'friends'.

In my case, Barrett.

I'd never have anything interesting happen if Erino was on my tail all the time. I couldn't wait for Yue to get better, so she could occupy Erino. God, please make her get better soon.

Thinking of God, lately I had been going to the Church, even though Gordon just stared at me. And, Cammy seemed to stalk me.

Dorothy, didn't even seem like her sister.

I swore, if anyone was Cammy's sister, it should, or would be Alicia. Who wasn't anything like her own mother as it was.

At least Dorothy had Leonel to relate to. Since they were a lot alike, even if he was less shy.

Poor Dorothy would miss Leonel as much as Alicia. She obviously loved her cousin, and didn't want him to leave. Or lose his job, so she accepted it.

"It's about time to go to be-" Erino was about to finish his sentence as he took his coat off, but I cut him off, "I know, go to bed!" I snapped, shrugging off my scarf before childishly stomping up the steps.

At least Erino didn't complain about _that. _Probably because he knew I'd stab him with a fork. I had only stomped up the steps to hopefully annoy him, because of him annoying me.

It didn't take long to get to my room, and I soon flopped onto my bed, pushing off my socks, before lazily sitting up to get ready and into my pajamas. A yawn passed my lips as I layed down, arms behind my head as I stared at the ceiling. I was busy pondering various things. Like what might happen in the future. Everything _seemed_ fine. But, something would probably screw everything up.

Who knew...

::A Certain Person's POV::

Huffing, out of breathe, I trudged on, mist surrounding my face, breathe fogging up my glasses as I went through the cold, and snowy mountain. I didn't know where I was at this point, all I knew, was that it was freezing, and I was wearing capris. This couldn't end too well...

After a little while of huffing and puffing, I came across a ledge, making my way to it as I looked around. From this view, I could see a small town. Now, how to get to it? Why did I ever leave Trampoli, let alone the city? It had been stupid to go adventuring, yes, but I had gotten bored...it wasn't like I hadn't already gone away from the town; but again?

I had recently 'settled down' in...a different world, one could call it. But, coming back to Trampoli, I had felt the need to travel.

A sigh came from my purple lips, settling to a sit so I could rest. I couldn't remember the reason I had left Cellyris (Sarah/Jaykey's OC. :3) for this, but something must have drawn me here. To the town named Alvarna. My thoughts traveled to how I was getting older, in my mid-twenties, yet I had never so much as thought of marriage. Sure, Selphy, a girl from Trampoli would have been a great choice and all...but I didn't have feelings for any of the girls that had been in Trampoli...

Most girls I'd found where either young, looking for their own age, or older, looking for younger.

I had long passed the standards for a woman in Trampoli, and most people from the city I'd visited lately.

But, there was one girl _out_ of Trampoli. Who made me feel more alive...

Pushing my glasses up, putting my broadsword over my shoulder, I looked around. I was probably a few hours from Alvarna, which wasn't too bad. I'd be able to get warmed up at the local Inn, maybe I'd even see that Yue that Ivan had told me of. He'd always said she was a great friend to him.

My name is Storm, and I was the one who saved the world once. Or at least I was told that. Having defeated the dragon hidden away, I was hailed as a prince by the Sechs Empire. Though, I denied all treasures offered, and pushed away those who wanted to be with me. I didn't want to be just another idol. I didn't want to have meaningless relationships. Which is why I'm still alone in this world. If I had ever cared about anyone, even as a friend, it would be Cecilia. Though she grew up, and left the small town of Kardia. Which, was near Trampoli. She often visited me, and vis versa. Since I had to travel.

I could remember the meeting of another girl, whom I had recently taken to Trampoli. Of course, that was after deserting my home to go on 'adventures'.

I was saddened by Cecilia's disappearance, until I learned from her 'father' that she had wanted to go away. Sometime later, I convinced myself I'd go after her, at least to look after her. She was like a sister to me, and I wanted to keep in touch with her. Even if she didn't want to be around me.

Part of me, had been guided here by a certain feeling. A lot like the one I got before fighting the sacred dragon. Even if I didn't want to find out there was another monster to defeat, I knew I'd have to help.

Sliding my sword into my lap, I glanced at it.

I had spent almost a year welding it, and I was quite proud of it. It was finely made, with plenty of jewels encrusted into it. Many elemental shards were in it, making it stronger than the average sword. You couldn't buy this anywhere, no matter the artisan. It was one of a kind, though I knew it's recipe and requirements. I much enjoyed being a black smith. In fact, I had taken over for the old one in my past town when he passed away. Though, I had to give the job away, because of the fact that I went to Trampoli soon after that.

Since my leaving, I had gotten letters left in various towns along the way, all saying the once small town was thriving. More buildings were made, more people came. It was a joy to know. I was glad. Because the town did deserve to have more. It was a beautiful area. Even though I wasn't there, I knew the beauty Kardia had would always last.

I stood back up, back cracking as I made my way back into the cave like area I had been in before. "Aye...I shouldn't given Ivan my Sashoti... (His wolf o3o) It's given me such trouble to be alone..." Even though no one was around, I had to talk to myself. It seemed to keep me sane if anything. I hadn't seen a fellow human in two weeks. And I had run out of food a few days ago. Luckily, I had seeds and magic, but there wasn't anywhere in this desolate area to try and grow food...

"Agh! _Firah._" I muttered a fire spell as a Tundra came up to me. Usually they only were around places were other humans may come along. They seemed tomlove torturing humans, or vulnerable people.

People. Alvarna. Maybe I was closer than I thought. Shuffling through a field of weeds, I made my way to what looked like the exit to this hell, tripping out into the open as I looked around. Was I on the lowest level of ground? Out of the mountain? Only way to find out was wandering around, eh?

After a while of walking, I came to a grass road. Relieved of the idea I'd be stuck in that mountain for another night, I slowed down, taking my time as I made my way down the road. I was happy to feel a somewhat warm breeze ruffle my shaggy blonde hair. Usually I wore a hat, but I'd recently put it away, since it kept falling off from sudden harsh winds, that were in the Padova Mountains. Storm blue eyes flashed as I came to the end of the road, which had lead to a park.

Though I had noticed two side-path's, which could have been interesting to follow, if I wasn't tired. I didn't need anymore run-ins with monsters.

Looking around, I could faintly see the outline of a rocky road, making my way towards it as I came to another park, this one having a fountain in the middle. A small sigh of relief came from me as I looked around, seeing buildings. I assumed it was late, and no one was up, so I decided on sleeping on a bench. I didn't want to disturb anyone.

Sitting on a bench, I put down my, frankly heavy, bag, huffing as the weight was relieved from me. I then lay my sword over the bag, bringing my legs up and onto the bench to cross them, putting my head back. I took my glasses off to grip them in my hand, closing my eyes. It was probably odd for me to hold them, but I had gotten used to it. Since otherwise, they got broken or lost. And I didn't like either happening. Glasses were pricey for how much I had, and fixing them was a pain. I wasn't used to fixing..._dainty_ things.

I now thought of my house, at least my first house, which had been fully furnished, upgraded, and had everything anyone would need. Even some clothes and tools I had made. It saddened me to leave them, but I had left them to the town, so they'd have weapons until the newbie working at the black smith's started out.

I had given my other house, that was in Trampoli to Mist, since it had been 'her's', as she claimed it, and I had been told not too long ago that someone was living in it now. Actually, a few people, mainly visitors. Since it was so big. It had two floors, and many rooms. I had been the one to help 'upgrade' it, with Ivan. It had taken many years of my life, but I found it worth it.

With those thoughts lingering, I drifted off, arm falling to the side.

::End of 'Certain Person's' POV::

Waking up by Erino's yell of; "Get up or I'll kick you out!", I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I was splayed out on my bed, being quite lazy, covers everywhere as I sat up, sliding out of bed to land with a thud on the floor. Yawning again, I stood up, stumbling over to a wall before I crashed into it. That earned another yell from Erino, though it wasn't easy to tell what he was saying.

On one hand, it could have been, "Don't you break that wall!" Or it could have been, "Don't break yourself!" Either way, I wouldn't answer. Kind, wasn't I? Ah, well. I'd get kinder if I ever had kids. Or maybe I'd become a bitter cat lady like Mana was coming to be. I didn't know, or care, really.

"Breakfast!" Erino sang out, as I tripped down the steps, fixing my shirt-dress and shorts. I didn't bother with getting dressed before I came down; I wore pretty much the same as I did when I was out and about, except shorter. Plus, after seeing Erino twirl around in his boxers while drunk one night, I got the feeling that he didn't care what I did.

Once I was downstairs, I tripped into the kitchen area, sitting at the small table Erino had set up, watching as he lugged out two plates, full of apple slices, toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. I didn't know if he expected me to eat this, but it was odd. Usually he didn't make this much, or at least in the past week or so I had been here.

I had offered to make food, not that Erino wasn't skilled with cooking, he was actually quite good, I just felt I should do something other than take out stumps and boulders.

"You're making enough food for a crowd, Erino." I stated quietly, looking at the plate placed in front of me as I raised an eyebrow. I didn't think I'd be able to down this much food in one day, let alone one sitting!

"I like to eat~" Was Erino's odd answer, as he dug into his food. I had never seen someone fit both so much food _onto_ a fork, and _into _a mouth.

"Then, you can have more of my food." I said, basically shoving half my plate on top of his, which was already depleating as I put my food on it. I only managed to eat a quarter of the food on my plate, but Erino downed his, and part of the food I had added on.

"Man, you're like an Orc!" I said, playfully smacking him on the forehead as I watched him snort at me, swallowing the rest of the food he could get, before burping quietly. "Yup, like an Orc." I said again, nodding as I stood up, stretching.

Erino was already dressed, unlike me, so I went upstairs again, going into my room before digging through my dresser drowers, which, were a mess. My dresser, the insides that is, were the only place I allowed a mess, anywhere in this house, even beyond my room. I guess I made up for staying in this house, by cleaning it.

Erino, didn't seem to mind, since he didn't complain or anything. I now pulled out my dress, slipping everything off before getting into it. Tying the black and white laced bow behind my back, I yawned again, before I heard the front door be knocked on.

A sudden thought, or more so memory, of which was Leonel leaving today, came to mind, so I stumbled down the stairs to see if it was him. Erino, had opened the door, apron around his neck. Luckily it wasn't pink or anything, otherwise I would have smacked him, since the person at the door, was not one we knew.

Fixing my hair before I came into view of the older man outside the door, I walked up to Erino. "Hello!" We both said, almost at once. The man, who had dirty blonde hair, and sky colored eyes, smiled at us, his glasses falling to the tip of his nose before he pushed them up.

"My name is Storm, I'm from a town very far away from here. I've been around this town, Alvarna, is it? But, I do admit this is the first place I've been to that isn't loud. I believe I passed by a clinic, but I heard yelling inside so I didn't go in, and then every other place, bickering appeared to be going on. If I may ask, is it always like this?" Storm, who had a good name considering his eyes looked like the color of the sky with stormy weather going on, seemed to be a bit embarrassed by the fact that he was walking in on the town's affairs.

He had probably heard Alicia freaking over the fact that Leonel was leaving, and Natalie bickering with her. Otherwise, everyone had their own reasons I wasn't aware of.

"Yup, it's always like that. Don't worry; you get used to it. The Inn is across town, you come along it soon after the park with the fountain. Even if you hear bickering, you should be able to go right in." I told 'Storm', watching as Erino rubbed his nose.

"I'm Erino, and this is Arissa. Nice to meet you, Storm." I was glad he had introduced the both of us, I tended to forget those things. Easily, too.

"Nice to meet you, glad to find some people I can converse with." Storm said, still smiling sweetly as he shifted from one foot to the other, causing a small glance to his sword as it clanked against his backpack. He seemed to be carrying one heavy load.

"Would you like to come in and rest?" I asked, without Erino's permission, since I didn't really care if he apporved or not.

"Sure, it'd be nice to get this load off my back." He said, me moving aside to let him in, Erino going off to finish cleaning the dishes. Storm happily walked in, moving towards the couch I lead him to, putting down his sword and backpack on the ground. I could hear a faint 'thud' as his backpack met with the ground, causing my eyebrow to raise.

"I'm a black smith, and I didn't want to leave home without some tools." He replied to my questioning look. Looking him over, I noticed he did indeed have some muscles. He looked a lot older than me, as well. Probably in his late twenties. Though, he seemed sweet, and was quite attractive.

"Ah." I said back to Storm, sitting near him as I fiddled with my bag, digging through it to make sure everything was there. I didn't mean to be rude to a guest, but I was going out today. I was going to Blessia island with Barrett, since it was too hard to go alone at this point in time. Last time I'd gone there, I had gotten stuck because I was too weak to get out.

Oh, how fun that was to explain to Ray...

But, I should be safe...r with Barrett there. So, I didn't fear being stuck on that island anymore.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, I'll bring you some water!" Erino called from the open kitchen. He sort of sounded like a wife. No offense to his 'man' status, but it was kind of funny.

"Thanks." Storm said, leaning back and into the couch, yawning as he covered his mouth, glancing at me as I pulled out a random chain from my bag. How did that get there? Oh, well. Maybe it'd be useful.

Putting the chain back in, I put my bag over my shoulder, standing up from the couch. "Well, I'm going out, it was nice meeting you, Storm-" I was cute off by Erino saying something under the lines of 'don't stay out too late,' before I turned on my heel.

I could hear Storm ask a question, turning to glance at him for a moment. "So, is he your husband?" It was an innocent question, though it made me laugh.

Erino, had dropped a spoon, leaning down to pick it up. "No, he's not. We're just friends. Almost siblings." I replied, letting Erino gather his sanity, as I made my way to the door. Storm had muttered a 'Oh, sorry then.' before laughing.

As I got out the door, and closed it, I could hear Erino and Storm start to talk of various things.

Seeing that Erino's plants seemed thristy for some water, I dropped my backpack and went to the watering hole, grabbing the watering can from it's post and sprinkling some water over the dry plants. Once I was done, I made my way back to my bag, picking it up to head out of the farm, making my way into town. Passing by the clinic, I saw Leonel walk out.

"Hey!" I called out, waving with my free hand as Leonel turned to me. I could spot his lip was slightly swollen, and I blinked. "Alicia punched me, and hello, Arissa. I will be leaving town now, after I say goodbye to everyone."

Poor Leonel looked quite sad. He had probably had a fight with Alicia, that wouldn't last too long. "Well, I hope you have a good trip. Can't wait for you to come back in the winter, Leonel!" I said, smiling as I gave him a small, side hug, before I heard the clinic door open.

Alicia basically flew out, attaching to the other side of Leonel, sobbing something under the lines of 'I didn't mean to bruise my baby's face~' That was when I let go, patting Leonel's head as he took care of Alicia.

Walking past them, I yawned, now trying to remember where I was supposed to meet Barrett. As it was, I already was late, so I didn't know what I should do. Luckily as I passed the fountain, I saw Barrett sitting on the edge of it.

A wave came from Barrett as he shifted with his bag, standing up to walk over to me, hands in his pockets as he went. "Hello, Arissa." He said quietly, stopping in front of me to smile lightly. Leonel soon passed by, stopping by Barrett to bid him a quick farewell, before he moved on, probably going to the Inn and such.

"You ready to go?" Barrett asked, jerking towards the dock as he watched me. His gaze, seemed oddly distracted, but I payed no attention to that fact, nodding as we both went off together. Once we were at the dock, both of us climbed onto the boat, Barrett un-tying the rope to set us off.

::Storm's POV::

After stopping by Erino and Arissa's house, I left, heading around to look about town. I had started at the mayor's house, having passed two small parks. The Mayor, I had seen before. He knew of me, since he had once come to see me. He seemed a bit bothered by me mentioning Arissa and Erino letting me sit at their house. But, otherwise, he was overjoyed to have me there.

No one else cared who I was, at the Inn that was. I met those who were called 'Jake', and Egan, also, I had heard Cecilia was at the general store buying food for the manor she worked at. So, I passed by the manor, three other people greeting me as I went, before I passed by the fountain I had slept near.

Once I had passed the always loud clinic, I got to the general store, cautiously opening the door to walk in. When I walked in, I could regonize Cecilia then and there. She had grown up. She was a beautiful young woman. And I bet someone in this town just adored her.

"Cecilia?" I called out to her, her turning to face me before her face lit up.

"Nii-Nii!" She replied, dropping her bags to rush over to me, hugging me tightly. "I didn't think I'd see you again!" She seemed so utterly happy to see me. I lightly patted her back, watching as who seemed to be the store manager, stared at me. She had empty lilac eyes, which seemed to hold some sort of sadness in them.

Turning away from the girl, I heard someone else come in. "Ah, Cecilia! Who is this?" The older man, who had blonde hair, and more muscles than I ever would, was now making his way to the front of me.

"This is Storm! He's my brother!" Cecilia sang out, clapping as she detached herself from me.

"I'm not really her brother, though we are very close." I stated, patting her head as I watched the older man nod. "My name is Douglas, I own this here store. And that is my daughter, Mana..." He seemed to be somewhat unhappy to state that she was his own daughter.

Mana, turned away from everyone, walking up the stairs there, which I assumed lead to their living quarters.

Even if it was stupid, I tended to like to make friends with everyone, especially the people who needed help. So I decided then and there that I'd find something nice for Mana, and try to make her happier.

I finished off the day with helping Cecilia bring back groceries to the manor, and then helping her in the kitchen there. Before we went back to the Inn. I got to tell her various stories about our town, and how it's been thriving. Though, we she asked the seemingly fatal;

"Why did you leave your wife?"

I seemed to go blank. Who had told her I was getting married?

It wasn't long into the questioning conversation that Cecilia said that Nicholas had told her that, and she had left soon after that for the reason that she didn't want to share her 'Nii-Nii'. I found that cute, but it also saddened me.

After a while of talking, Cecilia fell asleep, right in my lap. Ah, like old times. Except Cecilia was a lot older than she had been before. Sighing, I let myself fall asleep against the couch, since I didn't want to disturb Ceci.

::End of Storm's POV::

"Hurry up!" I yelled over at Barrett, who was busy hacking away at some sort of ore, picking up pieces of silver and iron and putting them in his bag.

"Hold 'em back for a little bit longer!" He called back, huffing as he went back to hammering. Why was I the one stuck holding off monsters? Gah.

Darting forward with my dagger, I tackled a goblin, taking it down before stabbing it a few times. I barely took a hit before it disappeared into a shroud of green mist.

"Are you done _yet?_" I asked, turning to see Barrett standing up. It was about sunset, and we were both tired from adventuring around the area. We had even gotten lost a few times, but luckily, we were only a few fields away from the exit to this island hell.

I had gathered various things, including oranges, rubies, and sapphires. I would be giving the general store the oranges, since I knew it'd be a treat in this season, and also the rubies and sapphires.

About now, people were already making their special gifts for the winter festival. Everyone was focused on making one certain gift for the one they loved. Or for those who had families, they'd make multiple gifts.

I, myself, was going all out. Since, I didn't really have a job, I had the time. I'd be asking Storm, if he stayed, since he was a black smith, how to make a pendant out of sapphire's for Yue. I wanted to make something even she hadn't seen.

For Erino, I was going to be making an easy to wield hammer and axe. Even though that was a lot; I knew it'd help him greatly. Since he was now mining and taking up a lot of work in places like Messhina and Trieste.

For Barrett...I didn't know what I was going to make. For the clinic, I'd be making a bag, and I'd fill it with medicines that could be considered rare. Since I found them quite often.

The only person I had to worry about, was Barrett...

"I'm ready, let's go." Barrett declared, now heading off towards the shore. I eagerly followed. We made it to the shore without trouble, climbing into the boat before we rowed off. It wasn't too long before we got back to the dock, and parted from the boat, dragging our bags off of it.

Being out of breathe, and tired, I sat right on the dock, slipping my boots off to dip my feet into the cool ocean water. Barrett sat next to me, putting his bag to the side as he crossed his legs. "That was pretty enjoyable." He said quietly, referring to our trip to the island.

It had been fun, in a way. I don't think I had spent that much time with Barrett in a long while.

"Yes, it was." I said back, turning to face him as I splashed my feet about in the water. I didn't really care if it was childish, and Barrett didn't seem to mind, since he laughed quietly, reaching over to pat my head.

Seeing how he would react, I moved closer to him. I got a pretty good reaction, since he put his arm across my shoulder, now able to lean against him freely.

After a few quiet moments, of me basically waiting to see if Erino would pop out of a bush and proclaim the fact that I needed to go to bed, I glanced up at Barrett, who looked back down, his cheeks tinted red.

"You're so cute when you blush." I absentmindedly stated, watching Barrett turn a darker shade of red as he focused on the water.

Some could say Barrett and I were dating, though we never showed physical attraction to each other, other than a brief look-over to make sure the other wasn't hurt, and such. Nor did we hug more than once a week. And, never did we kiss, since our 'date' at the summer festival.

Maybe I could change that...Even if Barrett and I pretended to be oblivious, it was obvious to some that we did care for each other. Though, I was too nervous, usually, to make a move, I knew that if I didn't do something soon, some random person would fall from the sky and do it for me.

And, I didn't need that. At all. I would kill anyone to get to Barrett before me. A small sigh came passed my lips as I pressed myself closer to Barrett. A shudder came from him, but that was it. Until I reached up, putting my hand on his cheek. I could feel it was very hot, almost as if he was burning up. That secretly made me smile, for I had never encountered him blushing this much.

"Barrett, how do you feel about me?" I asked cautiously, noting that he had stiffened upon being asked that. Well. I didn't know if that was good, or bad. It kind of made me nervous.

After a few mumblings, or stutters, I didn't know which, I heard him make out a normal sentence, "I feel like...you're someone very special to me." Even if it wasn't exactly the _most_ romantic thing, it worked for me. Since, one couldn't expect an entire romantic experience with Barrett.

Though, he could be considerably 'deep' in times of need.

"And, how do you feel about me?" Barrett broke into my thoughts to ask a question, making me take a moment to think.

"You're very important to me, and I care for you." I said quietly, glancing up at Barrett, who despite blushing, was looking down at me as well. Both of us seemed to have the same idea, since we both leaned to each other, lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Which steadily became deeper, leading to myself twisting to put my arms around Barrett's neck.

Of course...peace couldn't last that long. In the middle of our kiss, a crash was heard. We both managed to ignore it. Until the un-sightly appearance of amber hair became apparent wen we had opened our eyes.

Erino.

I'd have to kill that boy.

At least we had managed a 'moment', Barrett and I. Now, I had to listen to Erino speech us about something under the lines of sex, kids, and marriage. I had no idea what came first and what he was saying, I was too busy looking into Barrett's teal eyes.

::Author's Note::

Please do excuse any grammar or spelling issues, I wrote this a very long time ago, and I'm just getting around to updating it. I've finished this story, don't any of you worry, so it WILL be posted. I'm planning on updating every two or three days. Does that work for you guys? I hope so. 8D

I have a sequel planned for this, and I want to try to drag this out a bit in updating so I can post the sequel as soon as this is done. Plus I want to pay more attention to the next few chapters, and edit certain things. Love you guys! If you want to suggest me drawing a scene from anywhere in this story, ask me in a review/comment, or check out my main page here and click my DeviantArt link, and comment there. C:

Please private message me if you find any errors in spelling the names of places in RF2, I haven't really...played it in a while, so if I accidentally said one thing and meant another, I'd like to know. Also, just tell me what you think of this chapter!

Love and Hugs,

Goldycat94.

P.S. I fixed some errors, and please tell me if I mistake Ray for Roy and vis versa. D8 I struggle not to!


	10. I'd Lie

::Barrett's POV::

A sigh came from me as I walked back home. Only a few minutes had passed since I had been with Arissa. I didn't know why, but it was hard to let her go at night. Heading down the road that lead to my house, I yawned, eyes on the ground.

Hadn't I always said that I wouldn't fall in love? It was so odd. The way I felt for Arissa. Was it love? I couldn't recall ever being in love. At least not like this. A few minutes ago, Arissa and I had both admitted we liked, or cared for each other. Yet deep down, I would have wanted to say 'I love you', but it wasn't as easy as it sounded...

I kind of wished she had said it, even if it would result in some awkward situation. At least she had said she did care for me, instead of denying otherwise.

Once I was inside, I shrugged my coat off, dropping my backpack onto the ground. Another sigh passed my lips. Now, I noticed my father who was sitting by the fireplace. He was reading when I came in, but now he was staring at me. Almost as if I had commited a murder.

"Where have you been?" He asked, tone quite cold as I stretched, kicking my shoes off. "Places." I replied, not really wanting him to argue with me about Arissa...again.

"You mean you've been with that Arissa. Barrett, I-" I basically cut him off by ignoring him, and just glaring at him, before I spoke. "I don't really care what you think," was the only response he got as I turned to go upstairs.

I didn't need to hear him speech me about how I should spend my time. He didn't know Arissa, so he had no reason to judge her.

Turning to my room, I opened the door, shrugging off most of my clothes before sitting on my bed, taking the bandana off my head and putting it on the night table.

Ah, well. Even if my dad didn't approve of my feelings for Arissa, all that mattered to me was how _she_ felt.

::End of Barrett's POV::

::Storm's POV::

After getting up from the couch, I had noticed Cecilia had gone to work. Man, I must have slept in...Well, I had been traveling a lot, so it wasn't surprising that I was tired enough to sleep through half the day. Stretching, I noticed Egan shuffling around in front of one of the rooms.

"Hey, Egan, something wrong?" I called out, walking to him with my hands behind my head. I completely ignored the fact that my glasses were about to fall from my face, since I was too lazy to move them.

"The girl who stays in that room, has locked herself in. She's been ill for a while now, and I don't know what to do. On one hand, I could ask Jake to bre-" Before he could finish, I had taken my arms away from my head, reaching into my pocket and taking out a pin, picking at the lock on the door. For me, it was easy to open. I was used to doing this.

Once the door opened, Egan and I cautiously peeked into the room.

...

The _empty_ room.

Right then, Cecilia passed by, saying something under the lines of, 'Forgot my apron.' before she noticed the raised eyebrows Egan and I had.

Peeking into the room with us, her jaw dropped.

"Where's Yue?" Cecilia cried out, arms flailing. She managed to reach up enough to smash her fist into my nose, making me fall backwards.

"Oh, Nii-Nii! I'm sorry!" She said, kneeling down to hand me a tissue for my now bloody nose, and also fix my glasses.

"It's fine! It's fine!" I said quickly, as Cecilia frantically got up, now going in circles around the room. "We have to go find her! She could be sick! She could be dead! She could b-" Before Ceci could finish another idea, a voice broke her off.

"_She_ could also just be at Erino's..." The voice came from Arissa, who must have just entered. She had her hands on her hips as she looked at Cecilia.

"Wh-what? But she's ill! She needs to be in bed!" Cecilia seemed to be panicking. If she could do anything, it was that.

"She snuck out, climbed into the window of Erino's house, and said she'd kill someone if she was taken away. I think she's fine for now. Erino's been trying to treat her with magic." Magic? Hm...

"What level of magic is he at?" I asked after I heard Arissa say that it was helping Yue.

"Not a high level." She responded, glancing at me.

I had been training for years at magic, especially healing. Maybe I could give that extra push for him, and heal Yue completely.

"Well, if rune magic keeps her illness at bay when he's not at a high level, then maybe I could heal her. I've done a lot with magic over the years." Great. Now I sounded like an old fart. Well, I was getting older...

Arissa's face lit up as she heard me say that. "That would be so great! She's been sick for a while now..." Standing up from falling over, I rubbed my face. After that, I was roughly pulled along by Arissa, tripping out the door of the inn clumsily.

Damn, the girl was strong! Being dragged along the road to Erino's house, I tripped a few times. Luckily I didn't take Arissa down with me. Not that I thought the girl could be dragged down by anything less than a mammoth.

Once we were in front of Erino's house, I could have sworn she _threw_ me into the house, once she had opened the door, that is. A small 'eek' escaped me, even though I tried to hide it. Landing against a wall, I looked to the side. Seeing a pale, young girl with black hair and blue eyes similiar to my own.

I had to assume she was the sickly one; Yue. Especially since she looked just like how Ivan described her a while back. Plus sickly aspects...

"I," before I could talk again, Erino came up, randomly hugged me, and clung. "Arissa just told me you're going to heal Yue. :D" He had such a...cute expression on. I didn't think a guy could carry that look, especially at his age. What was he, eighteen or so? I know I couldn't make that sort of a face.

It was probably just because he was desperate.

I had heard this Yue was his girlfriend and meant a lot to him. So I guess that could be one thing.

"I'm going to try...," I said quietly, patting Erino's head as I slipped away, shuffling across the floor to sit next to Yue.

"Who are you?" She asked in a quiet voice, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"I'm Storm. I'll be trying to heal you. I hope this works out, Yue." I said quietly as a small smile making it's way across my face as I put my hands on each side of her face.

I could hear a loud, "AHAHAHAH!" From outside, and an angry yell, Arissa heading out the door quickly, as though she knew who the people being loud were. Yue, wasn't paying attention to anything as I focused on the blue and green surrounding her. My magic enveloped her easily, making her blink.

After a few minutes of Erino fidgeting, the magic light faded away, leaving me to stare,

"Did ya heal her?" Erino asked, coming up to us to look down at Yue, who sneezed and rubbed her nose.

"How do you feel?" I asked my own question, to Yue, who glanced to me.

"I feel...a lot better." She stated, standing up. She almost fell over, but was caught by Erino. Soon after they hugged, she was able to stand by herself.

"Ray'll be so happy! And Arissa!" Erino said, leading Yue around the room to see if she really could walk. Personally, I thought she looked a lot better. So, I was quite happy that I could do a service to them.

"Well, I'll be going now. I promised Cecilia I'd get something for her." I said, remembering how she had mentioned last night to get an order from the general store.

"Thank you, so much Storm!" Erino sang out, waving to me before he started to follow Yue around, as though a puppy may. A happy puppy, at that.

On my way out of the house, I noticed Arissa, and a young man, hovering near a bush. Not asking any questions, I turned to walk to the general store.

::End of Storm's POV::

::Barrett's POV::

After waking up to my dad yelling, I assumed that nothing was going to go well today. "Barrett! Get up!" He had yelled, somewhere in the afternoon. Whoops. Guess I had slept in, huh? Well, it wasn't my fault...I was out late, and at least I had a life.

"We're going to see Erino and Arissa." He said as I came down the steps, patting my hair down as I fixed my belt. At least he had given me time to dress.

"Why?" I asked, not even knowing why I had to be involved. I wasn't a child to be scolded, after all.

"Because, I want to lay some rules down." Before I could say something, he dragged me along and out the door.

I tried pulling at him, but he just kept going. I knew I was stronger than him, but I didn't really want to send him facedown into the pavement. Even if I disliked him; who needed to be yelled at more than needed.

Once he had pulled to the left, and up into the first park, he went to the right, towards Erino's farm. A sigh passed through my lips as he let me go, now walking at a normal speed. I knew if I tried to bail, he'd either grab me, or start roaring.

On our way, I saw Cammy and Roy poking at a bush.

"See! It has thorns!" Cammy said to Roy, poking his shoulder as he shook a bloody finger around.

"You two! Don't play near such dangerous things!" They were kids. That was like trying to tell Arissa not to go into Padova. She wouldn't stop just because it was considered dangerous. And hell if she didn't kill the person to suggest it.

"But we wanna see if anything's here!" Roy whined, wiping his finger off one his already dirty and tattered capris.

Byron, stomped over to the bush, dragging the kids away from it as they flailed. I'd imagine they didn't like that, being held by the back of their shirts. And they clearly showed it by, as soon as they were free, pushing my father into the thorn bush.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing as Roy and Cammy went off running, my dad letting out some sort of strange sound as he hit the ground. Even if it wasn't all that loud, the next noise he made, probably broke the sound barrier. That was when I saw a vine, or vine monster, wriggle from under him.

I knew it was pretty harmless...it just gave out poison that would make whatever they bit, itchy. So...I basically just watched as my dad started to flail, and yell towards me.

Arissa, came up soon after my dad had fallen, giving me an odd look as I laughed, actually tearing up a bit. After a moment, my dad managed to get up, now staring at Arissa as he started to curse towards her. Arissa, didn't seem to care, flicking him on the forehead before he fell back into the bush, the vine monster happily pricking him.

"He looks like he needs to go to the clinic. His ass is bigger than normal." Arissa stated as I wiped at my eyes, rubbing the back of my head after that. I knew I'd have to help Byron either way; so Arissa and I each took an arm from him, pulling him up. He looked pissed that Arissa was helping, but at least he didn't snap at her. Now we dragged him to the clinic. Once we got there, Ray raised his eyebrows.

"..What happened?" He asked, Arissa and I already heading for one of the beds, making sure Byron landed on his stomach, rather than his butt. Which was considerably swollen, like Arissa had already stated.

I didn't even feel bad for him. Somehow I still wanted to laugh. Despite all his glares thrown my way.

"He fell into a bush with poison thorns~" I accidentally made that sound like a great thing. Which made my dad growl at me. Arissa, seemed to be laughing, though trying to 'hide' it with her sleeve.

"A..h..." Ray seemed to be holding back laughter as I told him that my dad was trying to tell Cammy and Roy to be more careful. I only whispered the part of how he 'fell in' the bush. Just so I wouldn't be killed for stating it.

After a little while of Arissa and I sitting in the 'waiting room', which was just an area in front of Ray's desk, outside of the examination room, Arissa spoke up.

"I've never heard you laugh like that..." She said quietly, before reaching up to poke at my hair. "And you're not wearing your bandana. Are you sick?" She joked. I blinked, realizing I had forgotten about that. Ah, well... But, the laughter thing, I too realized I hadn't laughed like that in a while. I usually only laughed around Arissa, or Leonel.

"No, I'm not sick.." I said back, flicking her on the arm. Arissa probably decided it'd be fun to start trouble, so, she sneezed on my face. As if just _aiming_ for me. "Hey!" I rubbed at my face, listening to Arissa shift and get up. "I just wanted to see if you were alive!" She said, in a sarcastic tone.

I could faintly hear Ray say; 'Don't knock anything over, you two.' as if he was our father, before I stood up, trying to reach for Arissa before she danced out of the way. "Eh! Get back here!" I said, huffing dramatically before chasing after her. I could feel a ball of paper hit my head, Ray blabbering about disturbing people, before Arissa tackled me, pinning me to a wall. "And that's how you distract a moron." Ray said, grinning as he looked back to Byron.

I had just been double-teamed.

How un-fair.

"I win." Arissa said, patting my head as she let me go. While she was turning, I grabbed her, dragging her into a hug from behind. If there was one thing I had noticed, it was that if you breathed down her neck, or anything close to that, she got very antsy and yelled at you.

Being yelled at was fun with Arissa.

Hurrhurr.

So, I purposefully took a deep breathe, letting it out near her neck, making her shiver before she started squirming. "Stop that!" She demanded in a childish voice. Luckily, Ray was busy, so I could harrass her a bit more. Plus my dad couldn't get in the way. So, this was quite enjoyable.

"I think I'm winning now~" I said, still close to the base of her neck. While I was here, I couldn't help by admire the view down from me. I never got why Arissa wore such tight dresses. Maybe it was to seduce people from behind? If that was so, I'd have to be her backpack for a while...

Inwardly shaking my head, I looked to the side, noticing Arissa was glaring at me. Uh oh. I think she had caught me in the act, there. Getting an elbow to my gut, I coughed, forced to let her go, before I slouched forward, only to have her smack the back of my head, causing me to fall to the ground, since she had kicked me. In a place I'd rather not think about. Luckily she hadn't put her all in it. In fact, it wasn't even really a kick.

"Ray! Shoot Barrett with something!" She wailed out, staring down at me. I could hear Ray say something under the lines of; 'We all knew Barrett would come out of that quiet shell to become a pervert.' Which made even me crack up a bit. I was a joke to them.

Watching as the devil herself knelt in front of me, I looked up. I felt like I might be killed, yet I could still smile. And, just to make Arissa even more irritated, I pretended to look at her breasts. Which made her smack the side of my head, sticking her tongue out.

..The freedom of being without my father, even if he was in the other room, he couldn't walk, was so much different. It was more fun. Arissa and I usually didn't have these moments.

Ray, finally came out, Arissa rising up to stand and look at him, me doing the same.

"He's going to need to stay in the clinic for a few days. The medicine seems to be...making him a bit worse. So, Natalie will have to help him for the next few days. That's about it." Ray said, passing by, saying a quick, 'touch her in the wrong way, and I'll re-arrange your organs.' before he disappeared into the other room.

...

Well.

Now Arissa dragged me outside, for no apparent reason other than being hasty.

I could see, from the corner of my eye, some random person with Mana. I hadn't seen Mana in a while...wonder who her friend was.

"You owe me." Arissa said, dragging me off towards the general store, where Mana and the other guy were in front of.

"But _I _won!" I complained, being dragged past the two. The man muttered a quick hello to Arissa, before she got me into the store.

"I want some of that sour candy. You're paying!" Arissa sang out, twirling over to a random bin in the store. I sighed, taking out my wallet while muttering a 'I don't deserve this,' before Arissa went to the counter. Douglas, didn't seem to care about her presence, not after it had been a few monthes. After all, it had...almost been a year, another three monthes or so...Come to think of it, it was getting to be winter, and she came in early Spring. It was really hard to believe she had been here for that long.

"Ten gold, please." Douglas asked, me forking over the coins, watching as Arissa grabbed one of my wrists again, dragging me out of the store and into the street.

The two were gone, leaving Arissa to freely drag me through the streets. "Why am I being treated like a dog?" I asked, Arissa swerving to the side and towards the dock.

"Because, you're cute like one?" She replied, glancing back at me for a moment.

Cute...

Cute..~

She had finally called _me_ cute. I was oddly proud of that. Guess that wasn't too surprising, to me. I mean, I had been waiting for that since I had heard her call Erino cute. Even if they were 'brother' and 'sister' like, what was I supposed to believe? They could secretly like each other. They _did_ live in the same house...I had to wonder what happened in there...

::End of Barrett's POV::

-Viewer's Point Of View-

"Hehe! I got your hair brush!" Erino yelled to Arissa, tripping up the steps of their house as he went. Arissa, launched herself at him. "I'll steal your magic book if you don't give it back!" She replied to him, both of them hitting the ground at the top of the steps.

-Another time-

"You ate all the chocolate. You ate all the chocolate! I'm going to kill you!" -Arissa.

-Viewer's Chorus: And that's what Barrett's missing.-

::Storm's POV::

On the way to the general store, I yawned, still able to hear all the loud noises various people were making in the distance. I had no idea what was going on, nor did I really care. There were already enough people to take care of whatever was going on. And, the noises were more so laughter than crying, so I assumed it was just a joke that was going on.

As far as I had seen, this town was crazy, so I didn't bother with asking questions anymore. On my way to the store, I spotted a wild flower. It was purple...and 'puffy'. Reminded me of Mana, in a way, because her theme seemed to be purple and all.

Plus, it was cute, and I found Mana to be sorta cute. But, then again, I found most everything 'cute'. Maybe I should pretend I was tougher. ..But then Cecilia would decide to state how 'I'm her big and soft-hearted Nii-Nii.' That was great and all, but I did want to 'find a girl' sometime in my life, and I was pretty sure girls wanted somewhat tough guys...

Anyway. I grabbed the flower with a light touch, going on my way again. Turning on my heels, I went into the general store. The first thing I heard was yelling, and what I saw was Mana and her father, Douglas.

"Stop being so immature!" I could hear Douglas say. Once I could see him, since I had peeked into the store, I saw that he was obviously irritated. "I already told you, I don't _want_ to take over the store!" She said, seeming very childish in her ways, yet she was quite serious.

"Well, what _do _you want to do? You've never said a thing to me!" Douglas wasn't usually like this to Mana, as I had heard from others. Mana was usually treated as a Princess by Douglas. But, it was doubtful that any parent would want their child to fail in life, so I couldn't really say anything against him.

"I want to be a teacher!" Mana fumed, crossing her arms as she looked away, huffing.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, there are no schools around here." Douglas huffed, seeming to calm down upon hearing she did want to do something with her life.

"Well, I'll just have to ...convince Erino to build a school!" Another thing I had been told about, when in doubt, use Erino.

He sounded kinda like a tissue...but, I hadn't been here long, after all.

Deciding to get whatever I had needed from the general store later, I tried to 'escape', only to have Mana crash right into me.

Apparently, her idea was to go get Erino_ right this freakin' second._ How pleasant.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Storm!" Mana said, brushing her dress off, after I made sure neither of us fell over.

"It's quite fine." I said, pretending as though I hadn't heard the arguement between her and her father. "How are you today, Mana?" I asked innocently, keeping my bag over my shoulder with ease.

"I'm good! Do you know where Erino is, by any chance?" She asked, seeming hyper as she hopped up and down. Very different than she had been with her father. It was as though Douglas put the 'hyper switch', off, for Mana. Probably a good thing, or the girl may explode from being so energenic.

"I don't think so..I was just dropping by to pick up some stuff for Cecilia." I replied to her, crossing my arms. "Oh! Cecilia's order, she told me about it." She did? I had bad memory. I must have forgotten about it. "I'll go get it for you!" Mana said, diving back into the store, giving me what Cecilia had asked for. "Thanks, I guess I'll be going now..." I commented, handing her the desired money for Ceci's goods.

"Seeya later!" Mana called in a sugary tone, as she ran for Erino's farm.

I swear that tone would forever haunt me in my nightmares.

Maybe Mana wasn't as cute as I had recalled.

_Shudder._

::End Of Storm's POV::

Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry if I updated a little late-like. :C

Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far, I don't care if it's only a few!

Also, I know I made Byron bitchier than in the game, at least I think so, but I always hated him for some reason. Sorry if this gets through in the story, though rest assured that he won't always be that way. 8'D

Please review! Or fave my story if you like it! It's nice to know if people even like things.

Also, I posted a new oneshot, feel free to check it out! And please suggest a oneshot (related or not) to any other series' I have! I already have one planned for Storm and Selphy, before he met Cellyris (Sarah's OC, as I said before, she's Fallen-wolf12 on deviantart, check her out if you want, she's got good art, and I think a work of Cellyris in her gallery!)

Seeya sometime before or on the weekend! 8D


	11. She's Got Me Dancing

::Storm's POV::

"Cellyris..." 

_You really should be careful, Storm. Who knows what may happen if you wander off too far from Trampoli! You have to remember there are people other than me who will be worried if you just _disappear_, so please be careful..._

I could clearly remember Selphy's words. She had said that only days before I had gotten lost and found Alvarna.

Currently, I was trapped in a dream. I tossed and turned, unable to get the image of a certain someone out of my mind.

Why was she in my head?

::Morning::

"Nii-nii~ Breakfast!" Cecilia called out, startling me and waking me up. I briefly stared at the wall, thinking I was in a completely different place than I was. I had actually started to look for the person I desired. Only to see Cecilia in the doorway, instead of _Cellyris._

_Sigh..._

How many weeks had it been?

Some five weeks. It was now 'Winter', considering snow covered the ground in a light layer. I had often gone around to help Ray with his check-up's, since he had more than usual this time of year. Foolish children and all.

I had repeatedly tried to get out of Alvarna.

Every day, for an entire week, I tried to venture past the Padova. Go back the way I had come. But every time, I blacked out.

It had gotten to the point where I had lost my mind. I rarely slept, and when I did, I had horrible dreams.

Dreams of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire.

They weren't my usual bad dreams. I could see Terrable in my dreams.

And I could see another dragon...

Other than the one I had encountered in Trampoli's area.

I didn't know where it had come from, and I was actually scared. It threatened the lives of the people of Alvarna...but it wasn't just that.

One thing the dragon had uttered, the only one I could clearly remember, was, '_All those important to thee shall be destroyed in my path of destruction. Take this warning, and do as you wish. For if you fail your duties, I will make sure you never see the light to your day again.'_

I remembered that dream from almost two weeks ago. And I kept having it. It creeped me out, and disturbed me.

I tried to piece together just what the last part meant...

'The light to your day'. What did it mean? Was..someone the 'light to my day'? Who would be that important to me?

_Who?_

::End of Storm's POV::

::Arissa's POV::

"Barrett..."

"Arissa..."

"Barrreetttt..."

"Arissssaaa..."

"Stop staring at each other and just get what you want, already!" Erino snapped, breaking the whole 'Barrett, Arissa', thing Barrett and I had going.

Erino was currently bundled up like a marshmallow, his face barely visible. Apparently he didn't take the cold well.

Lately, Barrett had been hanging out at Erino's, since his father seemed even more like an ass lately. So, Barrett just avoided him.

This was great and all, but Erino didn't have nearly as much work right now, since it was Winter. Sure, he could go into dungeons. But do you think he'd do that? No. So Barrett and I were rarely left alone. Only if Erino went shopping, which was actually quite rare.

Since he made either me or Barrett go, but not the both of us. I could swear that Erino said horrible things to Barrett whenever I was gone, since whenever I'd come back, Barrett usually refused to touch me for at least an hour. Seemed like Erino had a pretty crappy affect, since if he had been really intimidating, Barrett wouldn't want to touch me for hours.

Storm often came by out of boredom, since he didn't have a lot to do. He seemed pretty spacey, as though he had a lot on his mind.

But this week, I hadn't seem him around at all. It was odd...

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna go out for a little while. I'll be back soon!" I said all of the sudden, making Barrett, and a half asleep Erino look at me. "Ohkay!" Erino said with a snore-like noise at the end of his statement, before Barrett gave him a 'Dear Lord, why do I have to be with you...' sort of look. Of course, he could always go to his home.

...But like he'd really do that.

Grabbing my coat, which Alicia had made, I wandered out into the cold.

::Some Twenty Minutes Later::

A puff came from me as I wandered down the street which lead to the blacksmith's, the place I had been told Storm was.

'_Storm has been going to the blacksmith's a lot lately...he seems out of it. I'm kind of worried._' Ceci had told me, frowning before she went back to cleaning her dishes.

For the good of everyone, I decided to go see what was going on. Luckily, Jake was off duty today. I had learned that a while ago, he'd take off on random days each month. And Ceci had told me about how he was taking off today, so I was glad I wouldn't run into him.

Almost slipping, I turned to enter the shop. I got a bit startled by the sudden wave of heat that hit me, but I got over it. Since it was quite a welcoming thing, the nice, warmness of the house, and shop.

"Did you need anything, Arissa?" Tanya asked, finishing up wrapping Roy up. He looked even worse off than Erino, since Roy was about three times as ...fat as he was before. Not like he was fat; it was just that all the jackets and scarves made him look like a big apple!

"Go on, Roy!" Tanya said, pushing her wobbling son towards the door.

Sometime in the past few weeks, a lot of the sales people in Alvarna had been nicer to me. Especially Tanya, since I supplied much of her needed iron and silver, and other stones she needed.

"No, no. I just wanted to see if Storm was here." I said, rubbing my mitten-covered hands together, since I was still a bit cold, despite it being hot in here.

"Oh! He's over there." Tanya pointed me in the direction of the second forge-area she had. Storm was hunched over a table currently, but he got up in a split second to go to the forge, pounding a hammer against some unknown thing. At least, to me. I quietly headed over to him, waiting for him to finish. I eventually got to see that he was apparently fixing a sword.

It was a sword that I had never seen before. It had a green gem near it's hilt, and the air it gave was that of an extremely high-grade weapon. It looked far sharper than any dagger I could even dream of having. I could feel the air turn cold as it was taken away from the forge, yet it seemed to grow hotter as well. As if the sword was so enchanted, that it couldn't decide it's element.

"Um. Hi." I said, breaking into his thoughts. Storm-blue eyes, which had dark circles under them, looked to me. His glasses were dirty, and his hair looked even messier than usual. He wore a hat atop his head, and I had to wonder just how hot he could be right now, with that thing on.

"Hello. Do you need something?" His attitude seemed more...grave than it had when I first met him, and also since I last saw him.

"Well...no. I just wanted to see you." I replied sheepishly, since I wasn't accepting him to be that cold towards me. Even if I was pretty much able to be oblivious when it came to how people treated me, I still didn't like it when people who were usually nice ended up being angry with me, or upset.

"Oh." Storm said nothing else, as if that was all he was able to say.

"...Are you ok?" I asked, sitting on a bench nearby, watching as Tanya left the store, probably to go make sure Roy wasn't tripping over himself.

"...Fine." Was all Storm said, moving back to his work area, placing his sword down, as he went through some gems he had on the table, as well as a piece of silver.

"Cecilia is worried about you. What's wrong?" I asked after about five minutes of him going through stuff. He only stopped his hand movements, staring at the wall. "I'm just busy, that's all." Was his excuse.

I didn't bother to dig any farther, it was obvious he didn't want to speak about anything. "Alright. Well, I'll be going. Stop by if you want to, I'm always available to talk to." I said, turning to go away.

I could have sworn I heard whimpering as I exited the shop...

::End of Arissa's POV::

::Barrett's POV::

I found myself staring at Erino, wondering why in the world I had chosen to be here over my house.

Erino looked like a huge wooly.

Who ate like an Orc.

And snored like an elephant.

"Do you even know manners?" I finally asked him, as he shoveled food into his barely-visible mouth.

"Yewh! Ob coarsse!" He replied, licking his lips once he had finished whatever...disgusting meal he had created. Even if he was an 'okay' cook, I don't think I'd be trying his food anytime soon. He appeared to have the habit of shoving and mixing every asset of a meal together, in an excuse for a 'dish'.

"..." I gave up on talking to Erino, watching as he soon fell asleep on the couch.

I really wished I could take him out to a dungeon, if only to get him active and out of the damn wooly suit he wore right now.

I was soon reminded of why I hung around here, as Arissa came into the house again. It seemed that the only place where I, and Erino, lurked, was around the front door. So both of us jumped up at once, going to greet her.

"Did you catch cold? What were you doing? DID YOU RUIN YOUR BOOTS." You could have sworn that Erino was a mother, the way he treated Arissa. "Did you have a good time?" Was all I asked, arms crossed as I ignored Erino.

Arissa answered, 'No, nothing, no, and yes.', to all of the questions. She shed her coat, and threw it at the coat rack, almost making it fall over.

A shame it didn't, since it would have hit Erino right in the face if had fallen.

"That's good. Want some tea?" I asked, actually getting used to being around here. In Erino's house. "That'd be nice..." Arissa said, sighing as she plopped onto the couch.

About five minutes later, I heard the most glorious statement of the past month.

"Well! I have to go meet Yue, we're going on a date!" Erino said, flailing around like a person who couldn't walk.

"I hope you're not going to...-" Arissa was cut off from probably saying 'wear that', by Erino proclaiming, "I think she'll love this outfit!"

I didn't even think wearing eight coats and fuzzy boots, while having five scarves around your face, was 'love' worthy. But, for all I knew, Yue loved pudgy looking fuzz monsters.

"I'm off!" Erino said, speeding out of the house faster than I thought he could, slamming the door behind him.

Amazing, no speeches on 'NO KISSING IN MY HOUSE', or 'Don't do anything bad.', happened.

Maybe Erino really was excited for this date he had.

I could faintly hear Arissa say, 'We have a whole boring house to ourselves. Party!', in a sarcastic tone.

...Hmm.

A party...

::End of Barrett's POV::

::Someone's POV::

Barrett had gone out and about the whole town, gathering all the younger people besides Cammy and Roy. Even Ray and Max, his two least favorite people. And, Mana as well. Poor girl did deserve to have some fun.

Everyone brought various food, books, and even records.

"Partyyy!" Max said, sounding like a diva as he twirled about the living room of Arissa's house. Barrett and Arissa had cleared the furniture to the side, so everyone could enjoy themselves. It was actually an eventful night.

Erino was oblivious to the fun going on, luckily. Because it was doubtful he'd take it too well if he saw his house being used for such a big...and messy party.

Even people without dates had fun, by mingling with each other. Mana managed to act like a human through-out the party as well.

Through singing, dancing, book-reading, food-sharing, and games of all sorts, everyone had a wonderful night.

It seemed that everyone could get along for this one night. All differences aside. All pasts forgotten. All that was there was the present.

But for one person, it was all different. He would refuse to have fun, and he was all alone at this time.

::End of Someone's POV::

::Storm's POV::

"No...No.." I rocked back and forth, holding my head. I was in the corner of my room, ignoring the sounds I could hear from across town. I didn't want to hear such things! It drove me insane. Hearing the laughter, knowing that everyone was together with those they cared about.

"I'm ...not okay.." I admitted...basically to the wall. I let a few tears slide down from my eyes. Why was I so emotional? It wasn't...that bad.

I didn't know why..

But there was a pain in my chest.

Everything ached.

Why couldn't I leave this town? 

Why did the dragon haunt my dreams?

I put my face against my knees, refusing to hear anymore from the outside world.

Everything went quiet.

I didn't hear anything.

Not the faulty drip from the kitchen sink which echoed through the inn.

Not any music or laughter.

Not even my own breathing.

...

"_Sorry, sorry!" _I could hear the laughter but only from Cellyris, and how she had made fun of me, for when I had freaked out at a butterfly. Other memories repeated inside of my head, that being the only thing I could hear...sense, think about..for right now.

I soon remembered Selphy and Ivan. Memories of all three, Cellyris, Ivan, and Selphy, together. Was I crying again? Or was there...just something wet on my cheeks.

And then the light of day ended my dreams.

::End of Storm's POV::

::Barrett's POV From Earlier::

"Arissa! I dont' want to dance..." I complained, being pulled onto the 'dance floor'. I had avoided it all night...for fear of messing up. I didn't want to make Arissa look stupid, after all.

Erino would be coming home soon, hence why everyone but Alicia, Rosalind and Max, and Ray, had left. Even if I hated Max, he had to escort Rosalind home. And I knew that Ray wanted her to stay..and Arissa wanted Ray to stay.

Sometime earlier I had seen Arissa and Ray dance, and for a brief moment, I doubted my relationship with Arissa. Wondering why she hadn't chosen Ray...over me.

But I pushed that aside. Jealousy got me nowhere with her. And I didn't want to get idiotic over such a simple thing.

"Fine...fine." I should dance with her, after all. I mean, Ray had...and he wasn't her date!

"But only slow dancing...I can't keep up with anything else." Alvarna 'kids' (teens) had strange ways of 'dancing'. But slow dancing never really changed. That's why I kinda liked it.

"Alright." Arissa said, smiling as I whisked her off and into the middle of the room. Rosalind and Ray were dancing, while Alicia made small-talk about outfits with Max, who looked pretty interested, since he seemed to be quite into apparal and such.

It got quiet, and I suddenly noticed that everyone was gone. Arissa had layed her head against my chest, and I had a feeling she was oblivious to her surroundings, other than me. As I had been, only moments ago, as well.

I placed my head atop her's, hearing the record come to a stop.

I was thinking of various things, but above them all, about how I felt.

I felt...oddly bubbly. It was weird. I felt like picking Arissa right up off the floor, and hugging her.

I had to wonder, just how far would our relationship go? I ...wanted it to last..

for..forever.

Nothing less than that.

But how would she accept that? How did I know if she wanted such a thing?

It was only when I was forced to a sit, that I had noticed we had truly stopped dancing. I glanced over to Arissa as she sat next to me on the couch. She appeared to be drowsy, since she had problems keeping her eyes open.

I smiled lightly as I brushed some hair out of her face with my index finger, before I drew her closer to myself, making sure she didn't fall over too soon. I gave her a strange side-ways hug, kissing the top of her head, feeling her lean into my arms. It was not long before she fell asleep, calmly making cooing noises as she did.

Such cute noises..I had never heard anyone make that sort of sound.

Even if we hadn't kissed, or even had time to speak much tonight, for some reason, I knew it would hold a big place in my heart. It meant so much. That I could spend time - in public, with Arissa.

And right now, as she was asleep, sliding down to my lap, I felt proud. That she trusted me enough to be this close to me.

I could remember clearly when she would never have done this with anyone. When she was...meaner.. to most people. How she had changed. She was even friends with more people.

I was happy to know I had helped open her up.

As I myself started to drift, I had the sudden realization, that if Erino hadn't of become friends with her, she may not be this open anyway. Same with Ray.

I had never thanked them...someday I would have to. For they both took good care to Arissa, when I couldn't. Or even can't.

I wish..things could stay like this.

If Arissa feels the same, maybe I've finally..been accepted...

::End of Barrett's POV::

::Erino's POV::

I had spent much time with Yue. We had dined outside of Trieste forest, and talked for a good deal of time. When I had gone home, after bringing Yue to the Inn, I found...much of a mess. It was obvious, that Barrett and Arissa had had a party. And honestly? I was happy for them.

There were hints everywhere, that the whole group of older teens, and such, had been here. A feather here, a medicine leaf there.

But what made me really surprised was Barrett and Arissa.

I saw them on the couch, currently cuddled together. It was, without a doubt, a touching scene.

Barrett was laying down, holding Arissa close to himself, a blanket sloppily placed over themselves.

It was such an innocent ...love, that I found no real reason to disturb it.

Besides, I did owe Arissa at least one night without romantic-judgement...did I not?

'Brother' or not, I would never be able to ruin there current place, for even I had such moments.

Maybe it was time that I let Arissa do things on her own..

::End of Erino's POV::

Author's Note: I loved Storm's part but it made me so saaadddd. D8

Again, you know who owns Cellyris. I hope.

I'm planning a Storm/Selphy oneshot from when he first came to Trampoli. (Well, a year or so after, but you get the point, hm?) C:

Keep on the look out for it!

Also, so sorry for updating late. T.T I got sick over the weekend and I was sleeping a lot or working...I have rules about how I spend my time, and I usually draw a picture before writing, because I prefer to draw at least one thing a day. So writing is last priority.

..I wonder if I'm talking to anyone. :U

Love you guys, please review, and such!


	12. Forever or Never

::Author's Note::

Hey guys, I'm super sorry for not updating for so long. I was unsatisfied with this chapter, and I _know_ it sucks, but I can't bring myself to edit it at this exact time. I may, or may not, edit all these past chapters and repost them; if I do, I'll make sure to tell you guys. My writing style has dramatically changed from this, so _if_ I did edit just these next few chapters, it'd look really different from all the others. While I like my new style, I don't want to suddenly slam into another one when the previous parts are nothing like what I write now. So, bear with me. I know it's not the best. Or maybe it is good, and I'm just being obsessive. But anyway, guys. I can't get to a spell-checker, and if I read any of these chapters again, I will shoot myself. So, fails are to be expected.

I'm pretty sure I went through things, anyway.

I can't remember if I responded to reviews, so here:

Mirakira98: Welcome to FanFiction! Even if it's been forever since you came here. I will try to update all these next chapters tonight. C:

mkc132: I confuse my own self with my writing, and I apologize. I am also unhappy with how the end of this chapter came to a close, and I hope you can overlook how it may not make sense, or is too much of a drastic change.

Phaene: I'm glad you like my fic so much! Haha, I'm so amused by your review. When/if I rewrite this, I will do a background on Barrett's actual Mom, so *spoiler*, Arissa is not her. I may do a one-shot on her if you guys want it. Feel free to hit me up on that.

And to RabidCreamPuffs, I like your penname as well! I may or may not make more fics for RF2.

::End Of Author's Note::

The darkening sky above me was colored red, since the sun had set. It was a beautiful sight. I took a sharp intake of breath, before I let it out, watching the air above me turn white. I briefly smiled, before I shifted, looking towards the path which lead to Padova.

I was currently waiting for Leonel, who was supposed to arrive today. Alicia was in bed sick, because she'd foolishly stayed up too late, in the cold, last night, thinking Leonel was coming then. So, I had taken her place. Barrett and Erino were trying to cut wood, since most of the town was low on firewood. So it was officially my job to welcome Leonel back home.

Dorothy was too busy to be able to come as well, since she had to check up on various people. Ray was taking care of Alicia, and Julia, since they'd both fallen quite ill.

They'd be fine, but they needed good care in order to get better.

I rubbed my arms to keep warm, since I hadn't picked the best coat to wear. It was still utterly cold out.

It was only a few days untill Christmas, and the whole town was busy and crazy.

Mana and Douglas, who provided the food for most of the town, were busy re-stocking and making sure everything didn't spoil. Erino, had to harvest various crops in dungeons before the day came, and Barrett...well, Barrett was forced to help, since I had worked so hard in the Fall month's.

"Come onnn..." I mumbled, shifting around, before I started to pace. It wasn't that late, obviously, but it was getting colder. I had assumed Leonel would have come about an hour ago.

Sigh.

I heard the crunching of snow, almost getting hopeful, before I saw it was just Storm. He was coming back from Padova, his bag apparently full. Looked like it was full of gems, if anything.

He was saying something under the lines of, 'I hate...I hate...", but I never heard what he 'hated'.

He passed by me without even saying a hello, heading to the Blacksmith's. Or at least, I assumed. Since I doubted he'd head down that way without going there. Now I started to pace again, before I heard snow crunching again, looking towards the path with hope.

What I saw crashed any hope I had had. And a lot more than that, too.

It was Leonel, yes. But he was injured, severly at that. His normal hat was gone, and his beautiful blonde hair was tainted with his own blood. I couldn't really see a coat on him, and he appeared to have various gashes.

Without a second thought, I bounded forward, just in time to catch him.

"Leonel? Leonel! What happened?" I asked, making sure to start dragging him towards the hospital. He needed to be cared for, now.

"D-..dragon..." Was all he said, seeming to have passed out.

For the next ten or so minutes, he would whimper out words, but I couldn't make any of them out. One was 'danger', the rest was just mindless blubbering.

Once reaching my goal, I opened the door to the hospital, quickly yelling out orders, seeing Natalie come out and help me with Leonel. He was brought right to the first hospital bed, and all I could hear from then on was frantic yelling between Natalie and Ray.

I eventually saw Dorothy rush in, papers in her arms, before she dropped them all in a blurr, moving to riffle through cabinets.

I was just standing there, unable to do anything. I watched as Ray peeled clothing off of Leonel, and heard as Natalie barked orders.

At one point, I saw Alicia trying to come down the stairs. She looked half asleep, so I luckily herded her back upstairs, making sure she didn't see her love in the state he was in. I tucked Alicia back into bed, before I went to check on Julia. Since, she was sick, and everyone was busy, I decided I'd help.

Downstairs I heard a brief yelling of, "Get Storm!", before noises died down.

Moving into the other room upstairs, was Julia. Since they had to keep the beds downstairs open, the family used their extra bed for her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, patting her covers down, since they'd been a bit messy.

"I'm fine...what's going on downstairs?" She asked, since she was less sick than Alicia, she could actually think. And she wasn't drugged up, either.

"Leonel is a bit...injured." I admitted, because I thought it'd be a good idea to tell the truth. "...I-I hope he recovers." She coughed after she was done talking, now rubbing her head.

"Well, if you're fine, I think I'll let you rest. Please don't tell Alicia anything, you know how she gets..." Julia nodded after I was had finished, now settling back down into her bed, falling asleep.

I wandered back downstairs a few minutes later, to find Ray rubbing his head, looking stressed. He was sitting at the front desk, while Natalie rushed from room to room. Dorothy just stood and waited for orders. I could see Storm in the room with Leonel, a small ball of green light hovering over his 'patient's' limp form.

"I've done as much as I can." Storm announced, seeming less than thrilled to be here. He tapped his foot against the ground as he watched Ray get up go to check Leonel out.

"He seems to have come across a dragon...where did you find him." Storm asked in a completely serious tone, watching me with narrowed eyes. Why was he being so serious?

"I found him coming from Padova. I don't know where he had been beforehand." I replied calmly, trying to ignore how Storm seemed a bit rude.

To my surprise, he said nothing heading away. I could hear Ray saying that Leonel would be okay, and that made me feel a lot better. Sighing, I left the hospital. I knew everyone was too busy to have me around, I'd probably get in the way anyway. So I silently left, and headed back to Erino's.

It was only five minutes later that I almost crashed into Barrett, who apologized quickly, before noticing it was me. "Oh...Arissa. How is Leonel?" He asked, obviously concerned. I hadn't really seen him concerned that often, unless it was for me, or someone close to him. But it wasn't like people got mauled all that often. And by a dragon, apparently!

"He's fine now...as far as I know. The hospital is busy, so I wouldn't really go there right now." I said quietly, my arms crossed so I remained warm. I really regretted not wearing a heavier coat, now.

"Then I'll walk you home. Erino is worn out, and resting. So I decided to see how Leonel was doing. Mana stopped by to tell me about him." Wow, news really did travel fast in this town. I didn't even think Mana would know by now. But then again, people were going in and out of the hospital. And it was likely that Cecilia found out. And she'd then tell everyone else.

"Alright.." I barely had any energy left, now. I wanted to just curl up and sleep for a year, or something. What a crummy holiday to be, huh?

::End of Arissa's POV::

::Storm's POV::

I had been rudely taken away from my work, which was a pendant of sorts. I had to leave the blacksmith's to go treat some kid who had gotten mauled by...something. No one knew what it had been. But, once seeing him, I knew it was a dragon that had attacked him. I quickly became wary. A dragon?

Dragon's weren't that common. And these gashes were obviously from a very big dragon. Not a little one in the slightest.

Once I had treated the boy, named Leonel as I had been told, I left the hospital as soon as possible. I needed to sort my thoughts.

If the dragon in my dreas was this close...what may happen in the upcoming days?

Sighing heavily as I slumped against the table in the blacksmith's shop, I stared at the piece of emerald I was using. I would often stare at it for endless hours.

It reminded me of Cellyris. It was as if she was there with me.

In it's reflection, I could see Cellyris. Like her essence was in the gem.

Every time I hacked against the emerald's surface, I secretly pretended Cellyris was here with me. Like I'd never left her.

Right now, it was an odd shape, the gem. I was aiming...well, I didn't know what I was aiming for. I just did whatever my hands lead me to.

I smiled briefly as I picked the stone up, looking it over. It was roughly the shape of...a heart. I had just noticed that. Blinking, I twirled it around on the table.

My expression turned to sadness. I remembered how I had never told Cellyris about how I was a 'hero' for Trampoli. Sure, she had heard about it, but if she knew...if she knew that I could take care of myself...maybe she wouldn't worry?

But who was I kidding...it was possible she didn't even worry about me at all...maybe she'd forgotten about me?

It had been about four monthes since I 'disappeared' from her life.

I had spent a good deal of the summer traveling, and fall was just a blurr. I had gotten lost countless times. But once I found Alvarna, I had a hope that I could find directions back to Trampoli. All my hopes were repeatedly stomped on by the fact that I couldn't get out of this God-forsaken place.

Growling, I threw the emerald at the floor in much anger, before I slammed my face against the desk in front of me.

Tanya seemed to be used to my thoughtless, loud movements, since she didn't even complain anymore.

The forge was like my home. The only place where I could relive comforting memories...and pretend that I was fine with how things were going.

I wasn't. I really, really wasn't.

Looking to the floor, I picked the emerald up. Staring at it for a few minutes, before I placed it back on the table.

Many thoughts were in my head. Possibly Cellyris had moved. Maybe we were never that close in the first place.

Yet she was the first person to really care for me. And she treated me like a real person.

When it came to Ivan and Selphy...well, Selphy depended on me, and was nice either way. She understood me very well, but she could rarely comfort me. Ivan treated me like a child sometimes, but he still was a good friend. I missed him dearly. He was like a big brother, to me.

Cellyris...was someone who accepted how I was, and didn't try to mold me into something else. Everyone in Alvarna tended to mold me into this...weird shape, they wanted me to be this or that, but rarely cared about how I felt.

I was just the person you call on when you need help.

I missed Trampoli, and Kardia. At least people had treated me nicely there. They knew me. And even if I was their 'savior', they treated me like a person. Not a god.

My mind kept traveling back to Cellyris.

No matter what.

I kept wondering if she was okay, if she had been hurt. Maybe she was dating someone and he would hurt her...

I found myself scribbling something on a piece of paper, and it even surprised me, since I hadn't noticed what I had written.

It was:

_I love you, Cellyris._

_~ Storm._

I put my head against the desk again, before I had a some-what bright idea.

I decided to get to work, carving those exact words into the heart pendant.

::Weeks Later::

It had taken most of my time, through Christmas, at the forge, carving those words into theemerald. Also, I had to re-shape it a few times. Eventually I got it 'done'.

It took me a month to make a beautiful chain for the heart-shaped emerald.

In that time, I had witnessed a wedding. It was for Max and Julia.

No one knew just how angry I was to see them, so happy.

Each day I say Cecilia and Jake. They always seemed so happy.

Why couldn't _I_ be happy for them?

Why couldn't I just let my past go, and accept that I was stuck here?

Sighing, I stared at the imperfect pendant I had made.

_Oh well, may as well make it perfect, as long as I am stuck here._

::End of Storm's POV, and Back to a few days before Christmas, for everyone else::

::Leonel's POV::

I had seen the scariest thing, for me, ever.

It was a huge dragon, which I had obviously angered by entering Alvarna. Or, Padova, which was linked to Alvarna.

"_What is it that a mere human is doing here?_" The dragon asked, disgusted with my presence.

I squeaked, for lack of knowledge of what else to do.

I could fight, don't get me wrong, but not against a _huge dragon._

I could barely get past the monsters in Padova! Not like that was bad; you had to be at a good level of training to even live through a traveling session through Padova anyway.

"P-please, don't hurt me!" I begged, not wanting to die tonight. I got to my knees, to show respect to the dragon. But it still attacked me, slashing at me, and throwing me across the cave it dwelled in.

I finally got away, scrambling down the path's I could see, and almost rolling down other parts.

When I finally got out of the dungeon, I almost collapsed. The sudden lapse from it being frigid, to less frigid, made me shocked internally. I had lost my coat some time back, and I was bleeding heavily.

All I could think about was how that dragon could destroy Alvarna.

Everything went black as soon as I got down the path to Alvarna, only hearing Arissa try and talk to me.

::A few days later, day before Christmas::

I finally woke up. I had felt like I was dead for the time I was 'asleep'. Next to me, I saw Alicia. She was sleeping half on a chair, half slumped over my bed.

I smiled lightly as I brushed some of her hair out of her face, before I kissed her cheek.

She woke up soon after I had shifted around, looking at myself. I was surprised, since not a scratch was seen across my skin. Though, there were scars.

I could hear Ray talking upstairs, probably to his mother. Or possibly a patient. I didn't know who else was here. I only knew that I was downstairs.

"Leonel! Are you ok? I was so worried! Don't ever get that hurt again!" Alicia said, hitting me a few times. All I could do was endure the pain, since I knew she had to get her emotions out. Even if Alicia seemed ditzy, and to some, like a 'whore', she really was caring, and worried about her family a lot. Though she slacked off, if someone close to her was in need, she'd step up to the plate.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I said quietly, remaining calm and cool, as I patted her back. I had gotten up, trying to walk around. I briefly noticed I was wearing a hideous hospital gown, which made me blush, since Alicia could probably see my underwear.

Even if I was mature, I still didn't like being in revealing clothing, whether or not I was a male. I guess I was sensitive. I soon sat back down to prevent being embarrassed.

Alicia didn't seem to care, only looking me over, before sitting down.

"You were talking about a dragon...in your sleep." She said, watching me with concerned, wide eyes.

"Would you believe me if I told you, that I did meet a dragon?" 

::End of Leonel's POV::

::Arissa's POV::

I wasn't really sure how everyone else spent their Christmas, since the only interaction I had with the town was a small party at the manor.

Everyone exchanged gifts. Mostly girlfriends and boyfriends, or parents and children. But it was fun.

I had decided to make Erino a scarf, which wouldn't wear or tear as easily as most.

For Barrett, I had a hard time figuring out a present for. So I finally decided on something. I'd give him his present on Christmas, rather than Christmas eve - most families did that.

Erino was spending his time at the Inn with Jake, Cecilia, and Yue. So I had the house to myself, and invited Barrett over.

For Storm, well...I hadn't seen him at all. He was always at the blacksmith's shop. No where else. He didn't even say hello, or attend the party.

Anyway. I had finally put together a lovely dinner for Barrett. I had made a fish-y dish, which I was proud of. Since I didn't really like fish. I had also made some stew, which was delicious. For a long-lasting present, I had made him an elemental bracelet. I knew he'd love it, for it would give him some powers when it came to magic.

The only time I had seen Storm, actually, was when I went to the forge to make it for Barrett. It took a long time to gather all the gems, and crystals, but I had finally finished it. It was actually the day before Christmas that I finished the bracelet - it had taken me close to two monthes to make it.

Sighing, I waited for Barrett. He should be here any minute now, so I was anxious.

Looking out the window, I put my head on my hands, currently kneeling on the floor. And on my perfectly beautiful white and red dress, which Alicia had made for me.

She had finally accepted that I didn't want barely-there clothing, so she made me nice dresses, and coats, as mentioned before, these days.

This very dress was my Christmas present from here. On the collar of it - was a wonderfully beautiful red flower. Originally used for medicine purposes, Ray had grown it just for the dress. Since apparently Alicia had planned the gift far before Christmas. I was touched that Ray and Alicia made me such a wonderful gift. I was happy I could wear it to the Christmas eve Mass, which was so touching with everyone together. Even Barrett's father managed to push aside his differences, and even smile at me...but just once.

I'd always treasure it those memories.

::End of Arissa's POV::

::Barrett's POV::

Since Arissa had decided to give me my present on Christmas rather than Christmas eve, I decided on the same.

I had made her a necklace. It was with a ruby, and sapphire. It was two hearts, intertwined. Each heart a different gem. It took me a while, and it wasn't the best, but I was proud of it. Storm had helped me with part of it, but he got irritated with me after a while, so I had to do it on my own.

Right now, I was walking to Erino's house. Not really ready for whatever may happen in the house. I was nervous, since no one else would be around. I fumbled with the present in my hands, it being wrapped in cute red wrapping, with a green bow, and a sparkly tag.

I had to get help from Dorothy with the wrapping. I lacked the ability to be that good at gift-giving.

Sighing, I paused at the staircase which lead down to Erino's farm. Glancing to my side, I saw the barn's that he had. I was tempted to hide in there, yet I refused to do it. I had to meet with Arissa. I didn't want to let her down, after all. I had been enough of an ass earlier in our relationship - and I didn't need to screw up again.

My breath hitched as I came up to the door, politely knocking on it's hard-wood surface.

I heard a crash of sorts, before Arissa answered the door.

Her pale blonde hair stuck up oddly in one section, making me smile as she unknowingly blinked, completely unaware of her crazy hair.

I bowed to her, before I offer my hand to her. "Well, hello." I said, smiling as brightly as I could. She responded with a smile of her own, letting me hold her hand, before I kissed it. I was soon let into the house, taking off my heavy brown coat, putting it on the coat-rack. Making sure it didn't fall over, since it was a bit fault in it's design.

A memory flashed through my mind, briefly.

_"Barrett! Watch out! The coat-rac-" _Arissa couldn't finish her sentence, since my face was hit with the iron rack, which had decided it dislike me throwing my light fall-coat at it.

"_I'm sorry. Erino told me about how it was faulty, but I forgot..." _Arissa had said with a laugh, helping the coat-rack back up, before she looked into my eyes.

With a light touch, she had shifted my brown hair away from my face, before she kissed my forehead, as if to 'make it all better'.

I snapped out of the memory, realizing that Arissa was once again pushing my messy brown hair out of my face.

Despite spending hours getting ready, into a neat outfit, and trying to tame my hair, it was still a mess. I had assumed it could be tame for a few hours, but without my bandana, it was crazy. But, some thought that was attractive. I could only hope that Arissa found it to be the latter.

It seemed that she did, so I calmed down from my perfection-high.

"And how are you?", She asked quietly, moving closer to me, to give a small hug to me. Which I, of course, returned.

"I am quite fine...but now I am doing as well as I can be, because I am with you.." I said, looking down at her with a light smile.

She smiled widely, before she leaned up to kiss me. "I'm happy as well." She also seemed a bit nervous, which made me feel a bit better. So I wasn't the only one who was a bit nervous.

"Care to sit down?" Arissa asked once I had kissed back, watching me with a loving gaze. Or what I thought to be a loving gaze.

"Sure." I waited for her to sit down, holding her chair for her, before I sat down across from her. Looking at the table, I could see how hard she had worked. She'd put together my favorite meal, and made various sweets. She had wine, and then hot chocolate. The hot chocolate was kept in a silver tea-pot, probably for later on. I could tell what it was, by the sweet scent which traveled to my senses.

Arissa smiled as we said a pray before eating. At the end of our prays was a different message than usual. For her it was, "I thank you, God, for giving me my family and friends, and I wish for the to always be near.", while mine was a stuttering mess of, "Thanks to God for g-giving me s-someone I am cl-close to...Ma-may we be...to-together ..fo-...for...forever." Even if I was a mess, she didn't laugh, she only smiled at me, as though she were proud.

Geez, I felt like I had just gotten married. It was so hard for me to say that.

My cheeks were bright red at the moment, as I tried to calm myself down, taking a sip of the wine.

My eyes grew a bit wide, since it tasted much better than most of the wine I'd had. Glancing to the bottle, I saw that it was from a long time ago, and also one I knew to be ...very expensive.

She really had put her all into this.

I had placed the little box I had, upon the small table by the door. I could see Arissa's present near mine.

"Thank you. This is wonderful." I said after trying some of her meal. Which consisited of a slightly spicey mix of vegatables, with rice, and my favorite fish. The rice was very flavorful.

I'd never really had someone cook me my favorite dish - and make it so...awesomely. I usually didn't use the word 'awesome', but it was the only way to describe what the dish was.

Once we had finished eating, I felt like a stuffed turkey. I briefly yawned, before hiccuping. I could hear Arissa laugh quietly at the noise.

It was quiet few minutes before we both got up. Arissa moved over to the kitchen area, to get cups for the hot chocolate. Once she had poured it, she brought it with her to the couch, where I had settled.

She sat down with great grace. It was about then that I noticed her beautiful dress. I had been mainly focused on her...well, herself rather than what she was wearing. But the dress really did high-light her own beauty.

I felt kind of bad that I didn't appear as nice as her, but it wasn't like I was expected to look as good as her. At least, I hoped.

We had a quiet chat, which ranged from monsters to flowers. Eventually, we both exchanged our presents. I opened mine first, since Arissa had insisted. "Please~ Go on!" She had said, clapping her hands together. She really had become a happier person.

I was very happy to recieve the bracelet she had made - putting on, made me feel much more powerful. It would be quite useful in dungeons, and even in every day life. You know, if I needed to set Max on fire or anything, it'd be useful.

"Here..." I didn't have a lot to say about the present I had for Arissa. I was nervous beyond belief. After all, this present...would really confirm how I felt to her. I had never in my life given someone such a ...romantic item. Something that sealed how I felt. I actually started to shake, trying to hide that fact. Luckily, she didn't notice, too busy unwrapping the little box.

Once she opened it, I swore that I stopped breathing, watching as she brought the necklace out, the ruby and sapphire hearts twirling about, before she used her other hand to stop it's movements with a light touch.

"It's..." I paused all movements, even my shaking... "Beautiful. Thank you, Barrett." She said, looking to me with bright blue eyes, which showed that she really was happy with the gift.

After a pause in talking, I helped her get the necklace on.

There was a slight awkward silence, but I decided to break it before it became unbearable.

"I-I...love you." I said, my cheeks turning dark red, as I struggled to keep my eyes on Arissa. I felt nervous, and I didn't want to see her reaction. I was always afraid of being rejected.

It was probably the reason I hadn't dated, until Arissa.

"I love you too.." She said, her own cheeks turning a red color. It was cute, to me, and made me chuckle lightly, as I brought my hand to her face, stroking her cheek with a gentle touch. She copied what I did, as we both marveled at the sight of eachother.

We eventually rested our heads against eachother, closing our eyes to enjoy the silence that followed our confirmations. Our hands soon dropped so we could hold them together. Feeling her sweet smelling breath hit my face, made me relaxed. I was in Heaven, at least my version of it.

Arissa was my angel.

I had no doubts of that.

::End of Barrett's POV::

::Arissa's POV::

After a quiet and calming dinner, Barrett and I settled down on the couch. We soon opened our presents. When I saw the wonderfully crafted necklace he had made me, I didn't really know what to say. It was such a deep gift. A lot deeper than mine...

At least in my eyes. I was glad I had made him such a nice dinner, for I didn't feel bad for only making him a bracelet. Which didn't really have a meaning besides being useful. But cooking is always good for portraying love, as Cecilia had explained to me a while ago. Yue said the same to me, so I trusted their opinions. Because they were truth's.

Just like if you make a piece of art, which has a meaning, it can portay love. Cooking was an art form too, after all!

I was all smiles when Barrett said that he loved me, and when I returned his love with my own.

After many quiet moments, I started to notice the simple things.

How Barrett smelled like cinnamon, and his hair held the fresh scent of the outdoors. How his breathing patterns calmed me, and could lull me to sleep. When I moved to kiss him, I also took other things into consideration. How his lips were soft, how he almost seemed to refuse to be rough. At least, in the ..'painful' way. Everything about him was so deep, if I thought about it clearly. His rough-sounding voice, which hid how he could be really sensitive.

I wanted these moments with Barrett, to last forever.

Maybe...I wanted to be _with_ him forever. As in, married.

He seemed to imply that at dinner, but I really wasn't sure.

Hopefully someday I'd have the courage to ask...or have the gift of _being_ asked.

::End of Arissa's POV::

::Storm's POV, Some Monthes Later, In Spring::

That kid named Leonel, had refused to leave Alvarna. Even Yue didn't travel about anymore. Everyone was scared of the tales Leonel told.

To tell the truth, I would have gone to see this dragon much earlier, but I was busy getting ready. I had to craft a shield, I had to sharpen my sword.

I also had to get enough medicine and food together, that would sustain me for possible monthes ahead.

I was ready to go at this alone, I really was.

What I wasn't expecting, was the dragon to come to _me._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What do you want?" I asked in a grave tone, to the dragon, which was in only the_ first levels_ of Padova. If he came any closer to town, our fight might be fatal to those in town. I didn't want that. No matter how annoying those people could get, I would not let them die because I was foolish.

"You obviously remember me. Did you figure out what I said?" The huge, dragon, who towered above me, asked.

"Yes." I said, secretly gripping the pendant I had made for Cellyris. It was as if she was here with me. Giving me the support I needed.

The support I would need. Or I'd break down like a scared child.

I _had _to get through this.

_I could never let the light of my day leave me. _Ever.

She was here with me as long as I believed she was. I wouldn't let anyone tell me otherwise.

"Then you wish to fight me, Fiersome?" The dragon asked, huffing as he watched me.

"I wish to fight you." I said with a strong sense of confidence.

"Such a fool. You must be addicted to the love of that silly girl." The dragon said.

"Say what you may, I'll always protect those dear to me." I said, taking out my sword, newly sharpened. I was completely ready. Even if it meant giving my life.

Why hadn't I told anyone of my going to Padova? Because I didn't want anyone hurt.

I didn't want anyone to lose someone like I had.

_I must confess, my heart is pouding in my chest..._

"Be ready, EarthMate."

_Can't live without her._

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

_I'm what they call a love addict._

I have to make this now or never.

::End of Storm's POV::

::Arissa's POV::

I was walking past the path's that lead to Padova, Trieste, and Something Valley, wearing my beautiful dress from Christmas.

My thoughts wandered to earlier, when Barrett had mentioned marriage.

_"Arissa...have you ever thought of marriage?" _Barrett had asked me, blushing as he tried to maintain his emotions.

"_Well..." _I foolishly paused, and then said something very stupid. "_No._"

The almost crest-fallen look on Barrett's face told me I had really screwed up.

We had basically been hinting at eachother since just before Christmas, about marriage, and I had said that?

"_I don't really think about marriage._" Another stupid line I had blurted out.

'_I don't really think about marriage'._

_'I don't really think about marriage.'_

Why had I said that? I thought of it every day. Barrett just looked away, hiding his face from me.

I had lead him in the right direction, only to hurt him like that.

"_I never really believed in miracles, I never did. Nothing ever happened here. I was so sick of it. I longed for something mystical. And...I found you. I believed in something from then on. I thought you ...wanted to be with me. But I'm not gonna live forever, for us to make choices."_

His words told me about how he felt, before he got up.

_It's forever or never...say something.._ I scolded myself, only to let him walk away.

I was so stupid at that moment...

It was about three o'clock now. Yue was at her 'post' right by the trio of Path's, talking about her new items, from Blessia island.

"Come, come, come, I've got new goods!" She chanted out, waving a bell, which Erino had gotten for her. Now Yue made everyone's lives a lot louder! Yay.

I heard something that sounded like a roar, blinking as I paused.

_What the hell was that?_

Then, there was an explosion.

I could see smoke coming from Padova, my eyes wide. The ground was shaking violently, Yue flailing, as she ran off, probably to go get Erino. Since, whenever there was trouble, he and I were called upon. I glanced to the side, seeing a discarded, old hoe from the farm, which was near the barns. I got it, before I ran towards Padova.

Yeah, a weak weapon. I currently had my dagger in at the blacksmith's to be repaired, since it's blade had been chipped during one of my recent battles.

Well, looked like I'd be battling, or defending, with a stupid hoe.

How enjoyable.

Once the smoke cleared, it was about the time that I got to the entrance. I could see what made my heart start to beat ten times faster.

A _huge_ dragon. Near him, Storm. Who had a huge gash across his cheek, but he didn't seem to care. He currently wielded a sword, and a staff. The staff appeared to be one of ice, or water, magic. He charged towards the dragon, not even seeming to care, flashing at it, before blasting it back with magic. I was utterly surprised. How could he fight that well against something of that size?

Regardless, I forced myself forward. I was terrified, barely moving. It was only when I heard Erino yelling at me, that I moved. Following after him, was Barrett. My eyes widened as I saw the both go at the dragon, Erino attacking it with all he could muster. Barrett didn't give me a second glance, only attacking the dragon.

I soon moved forward, still scared.

Still stalling.

_Why was I like this?_

After about three minutes, I moved forward, before darting at the dragon. Lifting my pathetic hoe up to slam it's dull blade against the dragon. Currently it was focused on Storm, who dealt with the blunt of most attacks. He looked worn down, but yet he kept going. He had a drive.

A drive that was obviously for something...or someone. My gaze traveled to the dragon's tail as it lashed back and forth, eventually slamming Erino out of the way. Barrett was somewhere on the other side of the dragon.

I was very scared right now. I had never encountered a creature this big.

Pulling my head out of my ass, I started to hack at the dragon. I was afraid to use my powers. I didn't want to hurt anyone else by accident...

But then I heard it, the cry of pain, my gaze snapping to my left, where Barrett lay, crushed by the dragon's foot, before he was kicked aside, as though he were nothing. Without a thought, I ran to the leg of the dragon, preventing him from kicking Barrett again, taking the blow.

Out of instinct my powers came forward, wrapping their orange surges of power around the dragon's leg, before it wound it's way up the dragon's body. The dragon actually seemed to be disturbed, now stomping around more frantically.

I could only keep back his one leg, struggling to do so. I could hear Barrett say something, very quietly.

"G-go! He'll crush you..!" He coughed out, trying to move, yet he couldn't.

"I'm not leaving you to be killed. I would _never _allow that." I said, growling as I pushed harder against the dragon's foot. The only reason I could keep him back, was because of my powers. Otherwise, I would have been crushed, as Barrett had mentioned.

"..." Barrett remained quiet, having given up on moving.

Thinking this to be the possible last time I might speak to him, I figured out how to say what I was about to confess.

"B-Barrett..." I paused for a moment, almost too nervous to continue. "I've always thought about marrying you-" I said, being cut off by a sudden push to me from the dragon. I growled, before pushing back with all I could give. "I have since I met you. I never knew why." I said another sentence, before I had to focus for a few moments.

"I-" I could hear Storm's battle cry, as he leapt atop the dragon, slamming his blade into it's neck. I could also see Erino climbing up. This was probably his bravest moment.

"I love you more than anyone else." ...

"I'm sorry..." I got pushed against.

"That I lied..." I couldn't hold the dragon back much longer...

"Please...forgive me." That was the last word I said, before I took the biggest risk of my life, using the last of my strength to steer the dragon away from Barrett, before I let go. Blacking out as soon as I heard the words, 'I could never be angry with you.'

Which were followed by the screech of various people, and the final cry of the dragon as it fell to the ground, defeated.

::End of Arissa's POV::


	13. Viva La Vida

::Ray's POV::

It had been monthes, almost half a year, since Arissa had had to come in for injuries of any sort. I wasn't used to seeing her battered up anymore.

But when I heard the cries and roars from outside, I had to rush to Padova.

Barrett had a few broken bones, as I had found out, after treating him. Storm had nasty gashes all over his body. But the most noticeable one was on his cheek.

Erino had a few sprained limbs, but otherwise, he was actually the one who wasn't as hurt.

What really scared me, was that no one knew where Arissa was.

The dragon had disappeared, going back to the Forest of Beginnings.

But still, Arissa was not seen.

Barrett described the scene, almost in tears, whether from physical pain, or emotional, I wasn't sure. I assumed both.

Everyone searched the surroundings for Arissa, and it took almost two hours to find her, in a bush. Her body was stained with blood, and I wasn't even sure if she was breathing. My heart seemed to break again, I as I saw her limp form.

Long since then, Barrett had been taken to the hospital, unable to move from his bed.

No one told him about Arissa. He was already too tired to even be up, yet he patiently waited for news. He tried not to break down.

Tried not to blame himself for Arissa's state. Whether she was dead or not, he didn't know. No one wanted to make him upset.

But when we brought in Arissa, he noticed. He was already jumping around in his bed whenever someone moved, so when he saw her battered form, he tried to get out of bed. He didn't want to stay in his bed.

It hurt me greatly to make him stay down. I had to have Leonel and Alicia speak to him, try to distract him. It was only ten minutes later that Natalie said he had to be sedated, and put to sleep for now.

Dorothy had such a hard time giving him his shot, and keeping him still. For she had loved Barrett before, and I knew how hard it was for her to watch him in such unbearable pain.

After a few hours of hustling around, and Storm coming in every few minutes to try and keep Arissa alive, which she was barely, at this point, we were all giving up.

Rosalind had come by, for support and help. So we had Alicia, Leonel, Julia, Rosalind, and Barrett's father to help us.

Even Byron was upset. He had heard his son's cries to see Arissa. It seemed he had finally realized just how much she meant to his son. And vis versa.

For Arissa wouldn't have taken such a risk for someone unless she loved them with all her heart.

"How is she doing?" I asked Storm, who was still pretty irritated, but had a better attitude since defeating the dragon.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor; you are." He said, crossing his arms as he stared off at the wall.

::Morning::

I had been up all night, I couldn't sleep.

All of our 'helpers' went home. Julia and Max were weary and tired as hell. I knew they'd only come because it meant a lot to Rosalind, but they were still very helpful.

I was staring at Arissa. I could feel my face turn into a frown, but I couldn't control it. Even if I was supposed to remain calm, I was not at all. I was so worried. The small form of Arissa's scared me. She had lost a lot of blood, and I couldn't even count how many bones of her's were broken.

I just wanted to see her smile, at least once more...

::End of Ray's POV::

::Storm's POV::

I was kneeled at the side of the path which lead to Padova, looking at the destruction. Yet, through it all, a beautiful blue crystal flower survived.

I had started to grow it since I was stuck here. It gave me a hope of sorts.

That I could wait for it to bloom.

I wanted so badly to leave now, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't leave this heart-broken town to their sick loved ones.

I had to help.

Picking the flower, I put it in my basket along with a few other herbs and plants.

Now moving to the blacksmith's shop, I went to the area I had made. It was for medicine making, since I hated buying the expensive knock-offs. I settled down on the bench in front of the table, grabbing a bowl and a wooden crushed for my mixing.

During my time in Kardia, I had...sort of a 'trail and error' phase.

I'd test things, dangerous or not, to see how effective they were.

While I was there, I had briefly discovered a very, very powerful medicine. It actually saved Cecilia's life once, when she was a little child.

But, I was stupid and didn't copy the recipe.

All I knew, was that it had a blue crystal flower in it, that was all I could remember.

Sighing, my hands shook. I knew I needed to help Arissa and Barrett. Even if I wanted to be selfish, I didn't have the ability to be that much of an asshole.

Letting my instincts take over, I put together various herbs with the blue crystal. It took hours to grind it together, and then brew it in the little pot I had. I had to re-light the fire various times, because it kept going out. I could only hope the hours of waiting would be worth it.

Outside, I could hear Erino yelling about Arissa's condition worsening. Why he was near the shop? I had no idea, but that knowledge drove me farther into my medicine making.

Sweat drops repeatedly fell from my forehead, as I stirred and added more medicine.

Either this would be sweet success, or a horrible disaster.

I really did hope it'd be the first option..

::End of Storm's POV::

::Barrett's POV::

I had a dreamless sleep. It was empty. I didn't even hear what other people were saying while I slept. I was just...in darkness.

When I woke up, Alicia was over me, trying to make sure I didn't move. For once, I allowed her to do such. I had given up. I just wanted to die. The empty feeling inside of me, that tugged at the last remains of what I had to call my 'heart', made me feel like I was being roasted alive.

Just the _fact_ that Arissa could die, without hearing that I really did love her, made me want to curl up and rot away.

Could she really be dead?

I wasn't allowed to hear anything that was going in the hospital, and rooms outside of me. Alicia constantly talked, and talked. I didn't really understand her words, there meant nothing to me anyway. I just stared at the ceiling. And prayed. Prayed for God to give me back Arissa.

I hadn't been one to believe God, I really hadn't.

But Arissa had proved to me that there _was_ a God, and I needed his help now. More than _anything_ in this world.

After many hours of drifting inbetween a dark reality, and a dark nightmare, I heard a voice.

Was it a voice that could bring me hope?

::End of Barrett's POV::

::Alicia's POV::

My hair was unkept, my clothing was now consisting of an apron, simple pants, and a baggy shirt that belonged to Ray. My shoes were simple flats, and my hat was gone. I had been working to save Arissa since many hours before. Like Ray, I hadn't slept all night.

For I knew, just how much she meant to him. Even if he pretended not to care as much as he had before, he still did. Even with Rosalind, it was like his first love would always bring pain back to him...

Even if I was 'ditzy and stupid', I would always be here for my family. Natalie actually took me seriously now, as I rushed everywhere to get supplies. I made sure Barrett stayed down, and I calmed Leonel down. It took a great while before I was tired. I didn't want to give up...

I slumped into the chair by the front desk, head in my hands.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I really wondered if I was even useful.

Maybe I was just a useless person in the background.

::End of Alicia's POV::

::Arissa's POV::

Everything was...white...and black. It was weird. As if I wasn't even...anywhere.

I could hear faint voices, but none of them rang through.

My limbs were pulled and tugged at, and I could feel the familiar stings from needles, but nothing else. It was only when a strange liquid entered my mouth that I became more aware of my situation.

My back ached horribly, my arms felt like they were broken off of me, while my legs felt like they'd been snapped in half. I could feel various wounds across my body, which made me a bit nervous. Was I even alive?

I didn't know what Death was like. So I couldn't say. If this was Death, I hoped I wasn't going to Hell.

I felt a strange, burning sensation. It made me want to curl up, and scream in more pain, yet I couldn't. I only was able to wriggle around.

I then heard even more noises, which sounded much like human speech, but more like a donkey losing it's marbles.

My eyes suddenly snapped open, my blurry vision focusing on Storm, who was hovering over me. I saw papers fly into the air, as various people yelled and screamed. But it was like my ears were plugged, I barely heard it.

Storm gave a relieved smile, before a blue light entered my vision. I soon could feel much less pain, like I could move.

...Well, I actually couldn't. I just wasn't in pain anymore.

After about an hour of everyone talking, and crying at me, I started to become more aware. Like I wasn't on crack or anything.

"Arissa, can you hear me?" Ray asked, holding my hands, which I couldn't move.

"Y...yes." I stuttered out, wincing as I spoke. Storm was sitting beside my bed, staring off into space. He'd probably become immune to all the noises in the hospital.

"Good...you're going to be fine." Ray said, stroking my hair. From the other room, I heard Alicia say; 'It worked!'. I blinked, trying to look around, only to realize I couldn't move my head.

Ray told me to stay still, and went into the other room. I heard a few books drop, and then someone hit a wall, before I caught a glimpse of brown hair.

I was pretty out of it, but I could make out Barrett, who was stumbling into the room. Storm got up, moving the chair over to my bed, before he helped Barrett to sit.

Once he was finished, Storm left, leaving me with Barrett, who was watching me with wide teal eyes, looking horrified, yet insanely happy. Once the door was closed, he took my hands, pressing them to his face.

"I'm sorry.." He said, before I felt something wet hit my hands. Was he...crying? I looked harder, seeing many tears falling from his eyes. I wished I could comfort him, so badly.

It was then that I was able to move my hand, wiping some of the tears away, as he watched me.

"It's not...your fault." I said with a light smile, since it was all I could manage.

Despite not being able to move, I was very happy. And content. Barrett was happy. And the threat I had felt the whole time I was here - was gone.

The dragon would never hurt Barrett again.

And I would never let myself hurt him either.

Because I loved him, and I would make sure I'd spend the rest of my life with him.

::End of Arissa's POV::

::Storm's POV::

I stood near the three path's, watching as the last of the cherry blossoms fell. My backpack was over my shoulder, as I looked around. Today was the day Barrett and Arissa were getting married, along with Yue and Erino.

But I wouldn't be attending the wedding...

I turned to face Padova mountain, letting out a sigh, before I started to walk forward. The sun shone onto my back, as if to remind me of what I was leaving. A possibly bright future in this town.

But I didn't want that...

Reaching Padova's entrance, I smiled.

I'd be going home today.

I could hear the faint ringing of bells from the church, signaling that Arissa and Erino had happily married.

I now moved forward, before I paced myself into a run, going through all the levels of Padova, as fast as I could go. I left behind the cherry trees, the life I had had in Alvarna. I hadn't told anyone that I was leaving.

When I reached the top of the mountain, I looked around. I looked down at Alvarna, seeing little 'ants', which would be people, moving around in a hussle. Probably getting ready for whatever party they had going.

I didn't stop once after I started moving again. No, I didn't want to think of how everyone would wonder where I went.

I had already been thanked by Barrett and Arissa. My job was done.

My bond EarthMate bond had called me here, and now I was free.

I was free to go _home_...

"I'm coming home, Cellyris..." I said into the wind, before I broke into a run again, now in an open field. It took close to two weeks to get anywhere. I got lost a few times, actually. I only briefly passed by Trampoli, my instinct leading me there...finally. I could hear people yelling at me, scolding me for just running past. It had been a year, after all!

By the time I got to the open plain, which lead to my future..it had been close to two monthes, since setting off from Alvarna. It felt like days to me, it really did.

It was now late summer, heading into fall.

My trip down the tunnel under the grassy plain, took a few days. I barely slept. Once I escaped from the tunnels, I was near the city. The city that had my beloved Cellyris. It was colder here in the city, which made me shiver.

But the warmth of knowing where I was going, would be my drive.

::End of Storm's POV::

::Arissa's POV::

It was now some eight monthes into my marriage with Barrett. Erino and I had built a house near Cherry blossom square, which soon became the area known for the school it held there.

I was currently pregnant, and very happy. Barrett and I lived a good life. He told me much about his mother, and even his father came to accept me. He wasn't that nice, but he didn't hate me anymore.

Erino and Yue were expecting a child as well, but Yue was far more pregnant than me. While I was only four monthes pregnant, she was close to seven monthes.

I was happy for her. She deserved to have someone like Erino to be her husband.

Alicia and Leonel married soon after I had, now a very happy couple. Alicia now did forecasting for our town, and also predicts baby's genders! Before they come out, of course.

Rosalind and Ray were engaged currently, and were expected to get married sometime in spring, which wasn't that far off.

Mana was a happy single lady now. Much more tolerable since becoming a teacher.

Cecilia and Jake were not married, yet. They were younger than most of us - so it wasn't that surprising.

Dorothy had yet to meet anyone special to her, but I hoped she would. She deserved someone to cherish her.

I guess my story, from start to finish, was pretty interesting.

Over these past few monthes, I've wondered how Storm faired.

I know he's a strong young man, and I hope that he finds the person for him.

If he hasn't already.

After all, it's not every day you see someone crafting a heart pendant...

::End of Arissa's POV::

::Ray's POV::

It's been a while now, since I accepted the 'loss' of Arissa. On my last note, I'm happy now. I love Rosalind, and I wouldn't want anyone else. I think everything worked out for the better. And I hope that everyone else feels the same.

For I wouldn't change my past life for anything in the world.

::End of Ray's POV::

::End Of Story... or is it?::

Author's Note!

Okay guys. In case you didn't figure it out, most of these chapters had songs that helped inspire them. I'll put a list after I say a few things.

I thank you guys SO much, reviewed or not, if you've read this. Thank you. I love you people!

If you want me to continue this in another story, or if you want backstories/oneshots done, feel free to ask. I would love to do some fanfics, and especially if you guys have a plot for it; I'll write it out. If you have any questions, just drop me a line, I'll answer right away.

I'm very sorry if this didn't meet the standard of an 'ending' any of you wanted, but I do intend to rewrite this, probably come June or July. If I end up going on vacation this year, I will have _a lot_ of time to write. So, if you want a fanfic, oneshot or otherwise, written, just tell me.

I know of a lot of series not posted on my profile, so you can ask if I know about one you want a fanfic for. I think I've stated every couple I do not like, on my profile, so asides from those, feel range to what you can ask for. I do _every_ kind of pairing.

Okay. Now time for the song listing...

Chapter 3: It Ends Tonight - All-American Rejects. (I think.)

Chapter 4: I can't remember, let me get back to you.

Chapter 9: Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park.

Chapter 10: I'd Lie - Taylor Swift.

Chapter 11: She's Got Me Dancing - Tommy Sparks.

Chapter 12: Forever or Never - Cinema Bizarre.

Chapter 13: Viva La Vida - Coldplay.

Okay! Now~ Love you guys again. -bows- I'm sorry this took so long! Now, off I go to space around...


End file.
